Man I feel like a woman
by Kylelover101
Summary: a story for: ClarkKentsgirl96. What would life be like if Ponyboy was a girl? Sooner or later: DallasXPonyboy
1. Chapter 1 Crushes

**OK everyone!**

**What would life be like if Ponyboy were a...Girl? **

**Ponyboy still has his (her) original name. But Ponyboy's a bit of a tomboy. **

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

My name is Ponyboy Curtis. Even though I have a boyish name I'm a girl all the way threw. I'm born a girl, I'll stay a girl. I'm twelve years old and my grade I skipped a grad so now I'm in Eigth grade. I woke up in the bed I fell asleep in. My mother's old bed suited me well, it was a comfortable one, with a white canopy and pink lace. It belonged to her when she was a teenager and thought I would like it.

I woke up and went to my closet. Where all the "brother approved" clothing was waiting for me. My brother's Darry and Sodapop would kill me if they found me in a tube top or in short-shorts. Anything past the knee or belly button they don't like. (Anything my BFF Angela Sheppard wears besically) So I went with a pair of jeans and a Pepsi-logo T-shirt. I looked at the shirt, it brought out my boobs. I mena they were C's so I can't help but not have them being shown.

I brushed my long, long auburn hair. It went past my butt but I don't care. I smiled my big bright green eyes (which I hate) were sparkling and full of life I picked out a pair of shoes sneekers. I loved them they were more comfortable then the MaryJanes I had.

I bicked up my bag and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Doll" Sodapop smiled. Sodapop is my older brother, he's super tuff and should be a movie star.

"Hey, Sody-pop." I smiled.

"Sody-pop? Well, that's a first." He smiled. "Suites me too."

"Hi Darry" I smiled. Darry smiled back at me. Life has been hard since mom and dad died last spring. But since Darry's 20 the state lest him keep us.

"Ponyboy, what are you wearing?" He asked.

"Darry, it's a t-shirt and some pants." I said not letting my anger out on him. Darry nodded in approval. I sighed.

"Darry, I'm not a hooker, I'll wear what feels comfortable." I said.

"One, you better not be a hooker, and Two-"

"Darry, don't start." Soda had my back I smiled at him. soda was sixteen he's working at the DX full time I'm going into the eigth grad next year and I'm confident in myself.

I clutched my stomach. I didn't feel good. But I shrugged it off. I had to go to school, these was an important test today. Math, I suck at it, but I'm better at it then I was last year, thanks to Darry's help. I'm thankful for my brothers, I love each and everyone of them. I'm so blessed to have them-

"Come on Pony-we gotta go." Darry smiled. I noticed Two-Bit he had parked outside and I picked up my bookbag and left the house. Another morning and day at school, here I am.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I sat in the front seat, my stomach was killing me and Curly sheppard was in the back seat being sexist and it was pissing me off.<p>

"Hey, Two-Bit, why can't Wemon go skiing?" He asked. Two-Bit had a smile on his face but every time he looked at me he told me with his eyes he wasn't liking what Curly said.

"Why can't wemon go skiing?" He asked.

"There's no snow between the kitchen and the bedroom." Curly burst out laughing. I groaned Curly was being an asshole and he knew it.

"Stop the car." I said.

Curly and Two-Bit kept on laughing and singing, knowing I had a headache coming on the second there was a stop sign I just opened the door, holding my bag with me.

"Where ya' going?" Two-Bit called.

"Away from you!" I screamed. curly was such an asshole! why does he have to be like this? I mean, yeah sure Curly looks out for me and he's a nice guy once you get to know him but at times he drives me crazy! I started walking the backrouts to the high school, where I had to cut threw a few yards and ditch some dogs and lawn sprinklers.

I jumped over the last fence and saw the school, I smiled. I was about to cross the street then a Soc car blocked my way.

"Hey babe, wanna' take your top off?" They asked. Some hooted and hollered. Yeah sure I have big boobs and that's what guys like but it makes me mad. I tried to walk past but they wouldn't let me over.

"Come on babe," The blonde soc got out of his car.

"I just wanna' have some fun, you got no first period right?" I had a study hall, but it wasn't technacally a class.

"Go away." I said. Trying to sound like Angela, she taught me how to speak tuff when I needed to. Angela is my best friend. we've known each other since second grade.

"Go away? Is that what I heard?" The soc got even closer.

"Leave me alone you fat-headed fucker!" I yelled. The socs in the car laughed and the soc infront of me got a little red, he took me by the shoulders and tried to-

"Hey!" I turned to see Curly and some other friends.

"What do you want?" The Soc called.

"The girl said leave her alone, so be it." Curly growled. I smiled thank you Curly. I told him in my mind. The soc let go of me then went back into the car.

"You okay?" Curly asked.

"yeah," I said. "Thank you"

"No prob, sorry for being a jackass." He said. I nodded and that's how we left it.

* * *

><p>School was long and hard, it made it even longer when some Soc cheerleaders decided to get on my ass about wearing long skirts when it was "in fasion" for mini skirts. I can't wear a mini skirt! My brothers would kill me. I sighed. Maybe if I buy one and sneek it in m bag and wear it at school, they'll leave me alone. But then again, two-Bit and Curly are some of Darry and Sodapop's spies. I learned that the hard way when Two-Bit asked me if my "see-threw shirt" fit fine and dandy. I got a three hour lecture from Darry and grounded for a week.<p>

After school I remembered Curly and two-Bit got a detention for starting a few fights so I would be walking home. It wouldn't be that bad I mean I could walk up to the DX and wait for Sodapop to get off work, maybe we can hang out. I don't ever get time with Sodapop, he's usually with some other guy friends. I know it's "not cool" to hang out with your baby sister, but sometimes I feel very lonley when it's just me.

I walked to the DX and smiled when I saw Sodapop...get in the car and drive off with some friends. I sighed, well so much for THAT idea. I walked up to the front porch with tears in my eyes when I heard a car horn honk. I tunred to see Darry. He's home.

"Hey babe." He smiled. I smiled back, I bit my lip to prevent from crying again. He got his work tools out of the front seat and walked up to me, I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled. He gave me a kiss on the head and opened the door for me.

"how was school?" He asked. I didn't tell him about the soc.

"Fine." I said. I pulled out my math book.

"How'd that math test go?" He asked. Darry, I failed. I sighed I didn't want to tell him that I think I flunked becuase the Soc girls behind me were talking about me. and I got distracted by them and didn't finish.

"O...K." I said. Darry looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I just continued to look at my math book and try and figure out the problems. That's what I'm good at, being quiet. Not like Johnny. He'd beat me in that record. Johnny and I are best friends. Darry and Soda approved of him being my best friend becuase Johnny would never hame me in any sort of way. I smiled, I wonder where Johnny was...Prpbably out with Dallas. Dallas Winston...I smiled. He was super cute. But I don't think he'd go for a girl like me, I mean, I think he's super sexy. But he's got a girl (Who by the way I don't ever want to cross)

"Ponyboy, how bout after dinner you and I go play some catch." He smiled. I used to play catch with Darry all the time when I was a little kid. I nodded agreeing that we'd go to the lot and toss a football around all day.

"Where's Sodapop?" Darry asked.

"Dunno." I said. That was half a lie and half the truth. I knew where he wasn't. But not where he was. I knew that he wasn't with me. And was somewhere else.

"Hey." Darry said he held up a package of chicken. Baked chicken. I love baked chicken it was my all time favriote. Mom used to make it a special way I got up from my chair and went to help him make the chicken. It was just Darry and I that night. No one came which was odd. Soda called saying he'd be home around elevan and that he was at a party.

I loved my brother Sodapop. I'll crawl threw glass for him. I'd lie, I'd steal, I'd kill for him. But I just wish he'd do the same for me. I mean, he probably would but...I wished he'd show it more.

I forgot how much fun Darry could be. I forgot about the piggy back ride's he'd always give me. I forgot it all...How could I? I smiled at Darry as we tossed the football around, and he showed me how to tackle. Then, while we were racing back to the house. I stopped him he was almost going to step on a lost puppy and by that I mean Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes." Darry smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"Where were you today? I didn't see you at school." Johnny is in a few classes with me so I was a little worried about him not being at school.

"Played hookey, Didn't feel like going." Darry rolled his eyes and I almosted cried. Johnny you don't know what your missing out. Johnny told us that he also had a dentist appointment to go to. He had to go becuase the state was getting on his Dad's ass about his health care. Johnny walked with us back to the house no way in Hell was Darry going to let Johnny go back to his house where his dad was waiting for him, Probably.

Johnny and I met up with Dallas. I smiled sweetly at Dassla, he's so cute...I sighed silently. But broke out of my daze wouldn't want him to know that I have a crush on him. I mena, yeah I do have a thing for him but It's going to be embarassing to tell him that in front of Darry!

It was ten at night when Darry told me to hit the hay, ten minutes later Sodapop showed up at the house. I pretended to be sleeping when he came into my room. Darry and Sodapop do that becuase of my frequant nightmares. Soda gave me a hug which I didn't return. He told me in a whisper that he'd have a surprise for me when I woke up. I don't know if It was more or a considence or not, becuase I had a surprise for them actually. I woke up and went to the bathroom, but I came out screaming.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed.

"what's wrong?" Darry-who was in the kitchen-yelled.

"AAAAAH!" I screamed some more. I don't know what I did but the second I took a piss there was blood! I started crying now. we learned about puberty in school, but I didn't know it would be like this!

I didn't want to talk to Darry about this either!

"Ponyboy...What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I- want a girl!" I said. "To talk to."

Darry cocked an eyebrow but called Two-Bit's mom. Two-Bit's mom has been my mother's friend for a long time, they met in high school and Two-Bit's mom has also baby sat Darry, Soda and I when we needed it and our parents couldn't.

Two-Bit's mom arrived and Darry pointed to the bathroom.

Two-Bit's mom got the memor and pulled out a tampon.

"Here, hon...You put this in your-parts." She said. "Do you need help?" she asked. I shook my head no. I watched the video I knew what to do. It felt weird in my body. I remembered the the string was to take it out but I'd have to wait atleast three to four hours before doing that.

I got dressed and walked into the kitchen. I felt so weird. I couldn't decribe it. I was a woman. It felt nice too. But then I was scared becuase what if I like a boy and we have sex? But then I remembered I probably wouldn't be albe to have a boyfriend due to Darry and Soda's stupid rules.

"We're going shopping, Pony." She smiled.

Darry cocked an eyebrown again.

"What for?" He asked. Soda walked into the room and asked the same question.

"A certain "Woman." Will need things when she grows up." Two-Bit's mom smiled and waited for me in the car.

Darry and Sodapop looked at me, horrified. Darry put his head in his hands and shook his head. Sodapop looked like he was going to be sick.

"No, No, No!" Darry moaned. "I can't do this!"

I laughed. "Darry, it's just a tampon and some bra's." I said.

"EVEN WORSE!" He cried.

I laughed hearing the scarcasm in his voice Darry still looked uncomfortable and Soda-well, I don't know where he went but I couldn't worry about that, TwoBit's mom took me to the department store where I bought some more Bra's. They were C's so I got to pick out some pretty pink ones. I also bought my first tampon box. It wasn't pricy at all either. Mrs. Matthews bought two boxes knowing that I lived in a house with brothers...Well, it can get a little stressful.

* * *

><p>I arrived home feeling confident and happy. I'm a woman now. I smiled but Mrs. Matthews also told me that my moods would change a lot and I would feel tired and have cramps a lot so when I had my period to relax, take more hot baths then showers and try and have a quiet place.<p>

I did feel one of her warnings. And that was: crapms or known as PMSing. I clutched my stomach I just changed my tampon so I couldn't feel this bad.

"Darry~" I moaned.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy?" He asked. "Cramps?"

"YES! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M CRYING ABOUT?" I screamed I didn't mean to, it's just somthing inside that told me to. Darry nodded without saying anything and went to heat up a towel.

"Hey, Kid." I looked up from the couch to see Sodapop.

"I got somthing for you." He pulled ouit a pair of white skinny jeans I've never had a pair of skinny's before! I smiled and hugged Sodapop.

"Thank you!" I cried. Darry walked in and put the towel on my stomach but I moved it down cloaser to my...Belt buckle. Darry looked at the pants and shook his head.

"Take them back, Angela Sheppard has the same pair of pants."

"Darry!" I yelled. "Sodapop paied for them, and is giving them to me! I should be able to wear them!" I said.

"You're not dressing in skinny jeans! Any other pair is fine!"

"You let me wear leggings!" I cried.

"With a skirt!" He said.

"Leggins are more of a tramp cloathing them skinny jeans!" I said.

"Should I take them back then!" Darry yelled. It wasn't a question.

"No!" I cried. I leaped up and took (mre like grabbed) the jeans out of Sodapop's hands and I put them under my butt so I sat on them.

"Move over." Darry said.

"No." I said. I've never taked back to Darry before.

"Darry, she's PMSing, leave her alone." Soda said.

"If you make me move you, I will move you." Darry said. I didn't feel like having him do that to me so slowly I pulled the jeans out from my butt and Darry took them out of my hands.

"I'll just buy some of my own." I said, quietly and with a smart-ass tone.

"Buy all the skinny jeans you want, waste your money, you're not wearing them." Darry said. I quickly got up and clutched my stomach.

"OW!" I cried. I didn't care if Sopda came to my rescue, I pushed him back and walked (stomped to my room) I slammed the door shut and cried on my bed. Mom and Dad would of let me wear skinny jeans.

* * *

><p>That night, I came out of my room only to use the bathroom. I think Two-Bit's mom must of told Two-Bit that I becuase a woman becuase soon enough I was getting crap from Steve.<p>

"Hey Ponyboy...!" He called I didn't answer.

"You PMS'd yet?" Just then there was laughter. I sighed and pulled the hood closer to my face. It used to be Sodapop's old sweatshirt. They were giving them out for free at the DX one day and sodapop found the Pepsi logo he got it for himself but I guess he changed his mind and just gave it to me.

"Hey! yes she did do that to me today, and I'd be quiet she has my permittion to yell and scream at you!" Darry stuck up for me. I still hated him for not letting me wear the jeans Sodapop bought for me only.

I skipped dinner which wasn't a good idea, becuase since I'm on my period I was hungry like Darry and sodapop were. They ate like a heard of starving mustangs. Which means, I EAT LIKE A HEARD OF STARVING MUSTANGS! i felt like such a fat-ass when I do. I mean I have high metabolism. So whever I eat I immediately burn off the carloires.

I only came out of my room for one other thing...Er...Person. Dallas Winston. But I wished I stayed in my room this one time becuase he brought that tramp with him! Sylvia. I mean she's polite and doesn't give me crap but I wished I would of atleast got the chance to strangle her I held in my anger as she kissed Dally a few times on the cheek. Or when Dallas slapped her on the ass when she tried to get a beer out of the bottom shelf of the fridge.

Sylvia was a pretty girl. She had long blonde hair that was at her shoulders. she had bright brown eyes. (That was full of lies) she had on a hooker's shirt, meaning it was above her belly button. Her flat tunny had a piercing in the belly button too. She had on a short mini leather skirt and fish hook stockings they were blue. She had a ton of make up on. She cursed out Two-Bit and Steve in less then five minutes, didn't pay any attention to Johnny (which I think how Johnny likes it) and winked at Sodapop at times.

Dallas loved Sylvia, I loved Dallas. I felt so retarded in my long pink skirt that was at my knees, my tight white socks and blue sweater. It was "appropiate" in Darry and Sodapop's eyes.

I sat next to Johnny at the table. I didn't (couldn't) take part in the poker game. And really (wanted to) take part in the smoking dares. When Dallas and Sylvia left it was around eleven. It was a saturady night so Johnny and Steve and Two-Bit went to a movie. I really didn't want to go so I went to bed. I wonder if that movie was any good. How would I know? I got two over-protective brothers.

I sighed. Puberty sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL<strong>

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	2. Chapter 2 Sexual :D

**OK everyone!**

**What would life be like if Ponyboy were a...Girl? **

**Ponyboy still has his (her) original name. But Ponyboy's a bit of a tomboy. **

**A/N: ****Also, you know how we Have iPods? And have u ever sat next to a kid thzt was constantly listening to one? Well, they had recorders in the 60's so you'll hear about those. Also you'll hear a lot about other video games that were starting to form. **

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

It was a week and my period finally stopped. I've been marking my days that I've been having my period on a calender I had. It was easier and it worked. My hormones increased the more I saw Dallas. I doorled over him if it were just me and him. Darry has been keeping me on a shorter leash then ever. He won't let me go to any party Angela told me that was happening. (Unless it was a school one, then he'd send either himself or his "spies" to look after me). I noticed dallas starting to drift away from the gang a little bit. I mean, he's seventeen I just turned thirteen a few days ago.

It was a nice and quiet birthday (somthing i demanded for) I got my first hand-held radio that was pretty popular). It cost thirty bucks though (i've seen the price in the store window) it was pretty damn pricy too. And I got some good news for my birthday. Sylvia broke up with Dally. I mean it was bad for Dallas, but good for me. I heard Dally got into some trouble and was sent to the police station, Sylvia must of thought he would be going into the cooler for a while so she slept with another guy. But it turns out she was wrong and Dally came back seeing her in her underwear an another guy in top of her.

I decided to give Dallas some time before I made a move on him. other then that, School has been fine. We started learing about the WWI. and WWII I remember mom telling me about Dad and how dad was enlisted in WWII he was in the Navy. Dad saw a lot of bad things. Dad told Darry and Sodapop when they had this crap to do in school. and Dad also told me about it. Dad had nightmares about that all the time. I would wake up in the middle of the night some times to go to the bahtroom or get a drink and I'd see in sitting in the chair head in his hands and tears. I'd go over to him and tell him how I'm happy he fought for his country.

Darry and Sodapop vowed to not go to war, to take care of me. How stupid! I can take care of myself I'm thirteen for crying out loud!

Anyway Dally came over today, just out of bordom. It was just me today which made the day better. Dallas and I ate waffles and talked about random things.

"I'm bored." He said.

"What do you wanna' do?" I asked. "Anything you want."

"Nothing Legal." He smiled. "Let's see a movie."

"My brothers will kill me if they find out I'm not here when they come back." I said.

Dallas grunted and picked up a piece of paper.

_Darry and Soda,  
>Ponyboy's with me. We're seein' a movie. <em>

_-Dally._

"Better?" He asked. I nodded. I can't believe it, I'm going to see a movie with Dallas. It's just Dally and me. I mean it's not like it's a date but I'll pretend it'll be one. I'll just keep that "Date" in my head.

Dallas and I walked to the movie threaters. It was a drive in as well as a movie threater. You can go in your car or go threw the enterance. But Greasers go threw the back way, meaning under a fence. We crawl under and maybe buy some Cokes. Dallas and I found a seat but it was behind some soc girls. Cheri Valance. I knew her she was a cheerleader. But a Senior cheerleader. She didn't know me and I didn't know her. I like to keep it like that. But Dallas kept on hitting on her which made me mad. I mean, I thought it would be just me and him!

I grunted and sighed trying not to cry. I loved Dallas I truly did. I loved his almost white hair and icy blue eyes. I loved his high cheek bones. I loved his abs, I loved him! I sighed trying so hard not to cry. But I did anyway. Thank god the movie was at a sad part. Becuase that was my excuse.

Dallas didn't get hitched by Cheri, so he shrugged it off. When the movie was over it was ten-thirty.

"Gotta' get you home." He said. "Come on."

I nodded. Well, so much for having some time with him. I stopped walking it was dark out and quiet. It was starting to get a little cold but I just rubbed my hands on my arms. it kept me a little warm.

"Why'ch ya' stop walking?" He asked.

"Cold." I said.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" He snorted.

"Forgot." I said. Dallas rolled his eyes. He doesn't care. I started sniffing and crying. I loved Dallas Winston. I loved him so much, can't he see that? I let tears go down my face and pretty soon Dallas heard me crying.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I-I" I didn't want to tell him the truth. I couldn't he'd laugh at me and tell me to get lost. I just put m head in my hands and cried even harder. My guy hurt I felt like my heart was going to fall out my but and I was so light headed. I loved Dally! Loved him!

"Great, you're PMSing again, huh?" I He asked.

"Am not!" I yelled. I covered my mouth. No one yells at Dally, no one. He looked at me and got realy close to my face. He looked me in the eye.

"Don't you fucking yell." He said. I nodded. He backed off and we started walking home. I would walk really slow and he'd jsut walk ahead of me. When we arrived home, Darry looked conserned.

"Why's Ponyboy crying-Dallas?" He asked.

"Sad movie." I said. It was my fault not Dallas' I just went to my room to cry out my heart even more. I couldn't really sleep that night. I got at least a two hour nap. But not before I woke up and remembered why I was so sad. I finally just gave up and walked out into the living room, it was five thirty and the morning news would be on.

I flipped on the news and it was nothing but sports. Feeling bored, I just kept on watching. A few minutes later Darry walked out of his room.

"Ponyboy?" He asked. "What'ch ya' doing up this early, Baby girl?" He asked.

"No reason." I said. I started putting my hair in braids I'm thinking about getting my hair cut but then again Angela Sheppared said that to get the hair my lenght would take someone a year to grow that long so maybe I'll keep it.

Darry went into the kitchen and walked back out with some coffee.

"How was the movie last night?" He asked.

"Fine." I got my heart broken Darry.

"Was it a good one?"

"Yeah. It was Old Yeller" My heart died.

"Was Dallas on his best behavior, he didn't...bother you...did he?" Yes Darry it bothered me that he was flurting with another girl when I wanted to cry out for him to flurt with me.

"No, he was fine, made sure any boy who even looked at me five rows away was killed in an instant." Darry laughed at that one. I glared at Darry. I wans't in the mood anymore.

"Well, I don't have work on Sundays...Thank God for religious bosses." He smiled. "So how about you, Soda and I jsut go do somthing today?" He asked.

"It's okay...Have fun with Sodapop." I said.

"Ponyboy, I don't like to leave you alone." He said. I must of made a pretty scary face if Darry moved two seats away. I felt anger come to my face, It felt hot and I felt frustrated.

"But...I think Dallas could watch you again." He said.

That's what I thought.

* * *

><p>Sodapop, Darry, Steve and Two-Bit all went to a bar that night. Telling Dallas that he'd have to watch me must of made Dally pretty pissed at me. Johnny offered to stay with Dallas I smiled atleast I'll have someone to talk to.<p>

Johnny and I talked about random things. Before I knew it I realied Dally skipped out on watching me. I rolled my eyes and became irritated.

"Ponyboy...everything alright?" He asked.

"No."

"That's what I thought, You and Dallas have been in a...Cold spot for some time."

"Well, Johnny I don't know how to say this but...I really like Dallas." I said. "Like-Like him."

"Oh." Johnny nodded. "I get it, well, let me be the one who brings sunshine to your rained on parade and tell you that Dallas likes you too."

"What?"

"You know, he can't show it for three reasons: 1.) Boys don't admitt ehy're in love, it's always the girls who do that, and 2.) your two other reasons are Darry and Sodapop"

Dallas likes me? Why didn't he say anything in the first place? I mean Johnny did tell me that it's girls that make the first move so..I'm going to try and ask him. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Where ya' going?" Johnny asked.

"To find Dally." I said.

"I'll tell your brothers you went to buy some-"

"somthing a woman requires." I smiled. Johnny nodded I know he would feel uncomfortabel saying tampon. I put my head phones on and pressed the play switch on my tape recorder. It was the size of my big pocket so I slipped in inside.

I was listening to Elvis and Johnny cash when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bad time for girls to be walking alone." I stood frozen.

"Dally?" I turned and there was his smiling face. I smiled back, okay Ponyboy time to make your move.

"Dallas, I'm sorry for being emotional on you." I said. "It wasn't right and I shouldn't of done that and-"

"It's okay...Ponyboy, you're cute." He smiled.

I smiled back, my dream crush it was true! But then...I smelled booze.

"Dallas, you're drunk." I said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Dallas, let's get you home."

"Hey, I...um...left somthing...Bar." He smiled. Dallas was super drunk and I didn't know what to do. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed my mouth. I moaned letting him kiss a little further. I felt his tounge go in my mouth. I felt a little strange for letting him do this. Dallas pulled me to the wall and out make out section grew hotter.

"Dallas, stop." As much as I liked this, it was too much, I'm only thirteen!

Dally didn't stop he picked me up and brought me to a neerby car which happened to be Buck's car. Dally put me in the back seat and got on top of me. He started kissing me roughly and moving his hands up my shirt. I felt so, so scared.

I felt his fingertips brushing along my sides and cupping both of my Large, cuppable breasts. I could feel Dally enjoying this, as he bit my neck harder than before, yet still in a gentle way.

The blonde's fingertips were now caressing my already erect nipples and his mouth briefly went upwards again to brush over mine

I felt scared but so much pleasure.

"You're not on your...period?" He asked.

"n-no." I said.

"Good." Dally then removed my button and unzipped my zipper. Oh, shit!

"Dally! No!" I said. I didn't want him to fuck me just yet but Dally swatted my hands away and continued to un zip my zipper. I felt so scared, and excited. I mean I was with dallas Winston, he said he loved me and he does...

I felt my mind drift off again, only to be woken up by Dally seconds later, when he pushed two fingers into my pussy rather violently.

"Oh, god, yes!" I cried out in ecstasy with a hint of pain incorporated, which really made it even better. I knew Dally and that he liked it a bit rougher and I also knew that he was holding back the entire time to not tear me apart, metaphorically speaking.

I caught a glimpse of his face and saw him looking at me. He seemed stunned and somewhat mesmerized by my body. I must've been kinda hot, too, I suppose.

"Gimme more, come on!" I half-moaned in a rather commanding tone. He happily obeyed my order and started moving her fingers in and out of me.

"Oh, yes, faster!" I cried out, the volume of my cry being slightly increased by Dally adding a third finger to his natural sex toy.

"Do you like it?" the blonde teasingly questioned the obvious. I simply replied with a passionate grunt; he seemed to understand. The perverted boy grinned and observed my crotch some time, doing nothing at all. I found this extremely embarrassing, thus I urged him into getting to the point by leaning forward, grabbing his head with my hands and pulling it into the area, wetter and hotter than the rest of my body.

eventually smiled devilishly and got to work. And as his sweet lips made contact with my vulva, the already slightly cooled down water seemed hotter than ever before. He sucked on my clitoris lightly and sent jolts of pleasure through my body.

"Dally!" I screamed.

Dallas smiled, still sucking pattionatly.

I breathed heavily as the sensation went threw my body. This felt so nice. But also so forbiddion. I mean if Sodapop or Darry fine out-Wait! They won't find out becuase Dallas is too drunk to probably remember what we're doing and I won't dare say a peep.

I closed my eyes as soon as the sensations went away and Dally looked up at me. He kissed my head a few times then fell on top of me sleeping. I smiled and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the house. <strong>

"Hey, Johnny! We're home." Sodapop called. Darry was behind Steve and two-bit Two-Bit looked around and found Johnny sleeping on the couch.

"Johnnycakes." Steve woke Johnny up.

Johnny smiled. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, we're back." sodapop smiled, he left the living room to check on Ponyboy, hoping she wouldn't of had a nightmare, it was one in the morning and they stayed out a little longer then they expected, thanks to Two-Bit who wanted to play thirty rounds of beer pong. Sodapop, Darry and Steve wern't stupid enough to play more then one round of THAT game.

Soda smiled remembering to tell Ponyboy that he'd have to tell her about that in the morning. Sodapop looked in the room seeing it was empty he got a little scared it was one in the morning and his baby sister's bed was empty.

"Darry!" Sodapop called.

"Darry!" Darry looked up from the chair he was sitting in. Sodapop must be telling him the Ponyboy had a nightmare or somthing.

"Darry, Ponyboy's not in her bed!"

Everyone looked at Darry. For a split second Darry's eye twitched.

"Wha-a-at?" He said cooly. Johnny looked embarased.

"Johnny. where's Ponyboy?"

"I think she's with Dallas. And she left a few hours ago. I thoguht she'd be home by now."

"Dallas is single too." Two-bit laughed.

"DALLAS WINSTON!" Darry yelled. Just then Darry ran out the door, Sodapop following him and the two of them jumped into the truck and left to find Ponyboy and Dally. Sodapop knew that Dallas would be a dead man the second Darry found them.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL<strong>

**Also, Ponyboy and Dallas didn't go ALL THE WAY, he only got to the point where he's eating at the V (or Y whatever you wanna' call it) So, Ponyboy will not get pregnant) **

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	3. Chapter 3 Girl's life

**OK everyone!**

**What would life be like if Ponyboy were a...Girl? **

**Ponyboy still has his (her) original name. But Ponyboy's a bit of a tomboy. **

**A/N: ****Also, you know how we Have iPods? And have u ever sat next to a kid that was constantly listening to one? Well, they had recorders in the 60's so you'll hear about those. Also you'll hear a lot about other video games that were starting to form. **

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I woke up to a speeding car. I must of been going fifty miles an hour. I rubbed my eyes and found out I was in the back of Darry's truck. I yawned and I looked around. Yup. I was in the back of his truck. I looked at the drive, it was a very pissed off Darry. I was scared, where was Dallas?

"Ponyboy...you are in BIG trouble..." Darry growled.

I started shaking. What's going on? Did he find out? Oh shit...He better not of. Maybe Dallas was waiting for him and helped Dally bring me in the truck. Was that possible? I know one of Darry's rules is no boyfriends and he sticks to that rule. I gulped Shit, shit, double shit, and shit!

"Oh **S**ugar **H**oney** I**ce** T**ea." I said.

I got really scared when Darry pulled up into the driveway he got out of the truck and pulled my door open.

"Get out." He said. I nodded and did what I was told. Darry then slammed the door and took me by the arm in the house. He pulled up a chair in the kitchen and made me sit on it. I got really scared I don't know what he was going to do next. But Sodapop came into the room and he didn't look happy. I looked up at him and he still had that frown on his face. I was a disapointment in their eyes, great.

"Ponyboy!" I looked over to see Darry. He was coming closer to me he had a mad look on his face that told me I was dead meat.

"Ponyboy, what time did you leave the house last night?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know." I said.

"What time did you meet up with Dallas?" He grit his teeth.

"I-I don't know." I repeated.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" I shook my head to agree with him. Darry's voice was getting louder and more angry by the second and I tried not to cry, the lump in my throt made me feel nausous. I was scared and felt so dirty that I let Dally do that to me.

"WE GUESS WHAT PONYBOY? NOW THAT DALLAS IS SEVENTEEN WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE? YOU JUST PROVED TO ME THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A WHORE! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU AND SEE THAT! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO? BECUASE WHEN I FOUND YOU, YOUR PANTS WERE OFF AND YOU WERE NAKED FROM THE WAIST DOWN, WHAT DID YOU AND DALLAS DO?" He yelled.

"He...He just. it wasn't his fault!" I said. "He didn't know what he was doing!"

"I don't believe that." Darry said.

"He was drunk!" I covered my mouth Darry looked even angrier.

"HE WAS DRUNK? SO HE RAPED YOU?"

"NO!" I cried

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?"

"He just...Just...He...licked and..." Darry got the memo. His face was red, his eyes were telling me he wanted to kill. He was shaking he was fumming. I think for those five seconds Darry was a tomato.

"YOU'RE THIRTEEN PONYBOY!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry..." I cried. "But I love him!" I screamed. Darry looked at me, his face not so red and Soda looked at me too.

"I've had a crush on him for a year now! And he's really sweet he's just scared and lonley!" I said. "He's never had real parents! he's never had trusing friends. He was alone all his life that's why he is what he is!" I said. "That's why I love him, that and a million other reasons why!" I cried.

Darry looked at me. "No, you don't love him, Ponyboy."

"Yes I do!" I cried.

"Ponyboy, you're just a girl with a big, fat crush, there's nothing more to say."

"You wouldn't know what I'm feeling becuase you hadn't had a girlfriend since you were a junior!" I said.

"This isn't about me. This is about you."

I looked at my tennis shoes. I didn't look at Darry I didn't look at Sodapop either. My punishment, I wouldn't be able to talk or see Dally anymore and I couldn't go anywhere Dallas might be without Darryor sodapop around also to make matters worse. Darry's giving me lecuters every day about how I can't date until I'm seventeen now.

Before Darry could think of anything more, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. Then I started cursing and throwing things around. Like books, photos of Darry and I, (some of Sodapop, becuase well, he wasn't standing up for me) I cried, I kicked and punched the walls and about ten minutes of doing that, I finally sank down on my white, fluffy bed and cried.

I hated Darry! I hated him!

I pulled out a hidden Photo of Dallas under my bed. It was a picture of us greasers a few months ago, we're at the lot and we're all smiling and having fun. I cried while holding that picture. I felt horrible. I mean, yeah I should of stopped Dallas from going on, but it felt so good! I've never felt such love. But then again, Dally was super drunk so he probably doesn't even rember what had happened.

I breathed in the soft pillow that belonged to my mother. It had lace and pink ribbions on. Well, Darry had bouthen a whole lot of pink stuff, like pink curtians, pink rugs, I guess he expected every girl to like pink. but the thing was my room looked babyish. And I was embaressed by it. I wanna take off everything that looked babyish and burn it. Like my old baby books, (the fairy tale books) my curtians even. I'd put the blankets and pillow cases up in a box in the attic, I'm not burning these becuase they're mom's.

I wanted to redecorate my room a long time ago, but Darry told me that all the stuff girls had in their rooms now these days was way out of my league to even think about.

Girls my age, don't have ruffled curtins, Darry.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, meaning I would have to go to school. I got dressed and wore what I wanted. Which was a skirt, (I decided it needed a "trim" so it was s short skirt) A tight shirt, showing off my boobs. And some leggings. I also had some flats on. I smiled at myself. I looked like a REAL girl. I put on my bag and walked to the door.<p>

"Hey, Hey! What do you think you're wearing!" I didn't bother to turn around, knowing Darry would be looking at me. I breathed in heavily.

"Cotton, Polyester, and silk" I said. Trying to open the door, but having a hand slam on it.

"Don't give me that crap, Ponyboy!" Darry yelled. "You think you're going to school, looking like that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, here." I pulled the shirt off and smiled at Darry, I had a sweatshirt hanging on the couch, when Darry's hand was off of the door, I managed to run right past him and out the door in no shirt, but my Bra.

"HEY WORLD, HERE I AM!" I screamed.

"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled. He picked my up my the waist and carried me in the house. I was kicking and punching him but he wouldn't let go.

"Ponyboy, Michelle Curtis!" He said. "What the hell was that?"

"Shut up." I put on the shirt and walked out the door. Darry yelled at me some more to get back in the house and atleast eat somthing but I didn't care. I'm going to school so I don't have to see him.

I was walking some more when I noticed Dallas! I ran to him he was sitting on a bench smoking a cancer stick.

"Dally!" I called. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, pretty girl." He smiled. He called me Pretty. I forgot all about Darry's rule about not seeing Dally and smiled at him. Dallas was minding his own business. I wanted to know what happened when I left him.

"Dallas, did Darry and Soda-"

"No." He said.

"But, Darry told me he found me with my pants off." I said.

"Yeah, he did." Dally started. "I'm sorry bout that, Pony. I left you in Buck's car, called your house told Sodapop where you were then ran like Hell, knowing your older brother, he still has yet to find me."

"oh." I said. Did Dallas have feelings for me? Or did he just want my body that night? I breathed and coughed up the courage to ask him. When I did he just smiled and laughed a bit.

"Ponyboy, you're thirteen and I was drunk." Dally said.

"But, Johnny said you liked me!" I blurted out.

"Ponyboy...I'm going to be eighteen in a few weeks, do you think the state will like that idea of an adult fucking a thirteen year old?"

I shook my head.

"Ponyboy, I like you, you're a tuff girl. You stand up for what you want and fight for what's right. I'm Dallas-fucking-Winston. I'm a bad ass."

"You're the Jesus of Tulsa." I commented. "A dark Saint."

Dally smiled.

"What I mean is, I can't just date you, I have no means to be targeted as a petaphiole"** (A/N I CAN'T SPEEL THAT RIGHT!)**

"Oh." I said.

"Kid, let's just make it clear...Let's just, be really good friend, I got your back, Doll" He smiled. I nodded I began walking to school, looking back to see if Dallas would follow me. But he never did.

* * *

><p>School draged on and on. I felt a little saddened that Dallas didn't like me the way I did him. I sighed World History. It sucked. We were learning about the first people to walk this earth when some music started playing. I turned over and saw some Soc with his headphones in his hears listening to The Beatles. If it were rock or Elvis I wouldn't of cared but it was The Beatles. They sucked ass! I tried to ignoring him but he must of figured out it was disturbing me becuase he turned it up and smiled at me.<p>

"Stop." I said.

He just turned it up louder.

"Will you cut it out?" I screamed.

"Ponyboy curtis! What are you screaming about?" I looked at the teacher, Mr. Dawson. He was an old guy so I'm guessing his hearing sucked.

"He's listening to a tape recorder and won't stop." Mr. Dawson looked behind me at the Soc who was listening to the music, I turned and saw that the Soc must of put the recorder in his bag and made it looked as if he were looking in a textbook insted of driving me nuts.

"Miss Curtis, go to the office!" I groaned.

Fucking Soc.

* * *

><p>When you're sent to the office, you're to sit in a chair and stare at a wall. I crossed my legs and huffed. Listening to the woman type on the typewriter. She had called Darry to tell me I was sent to the office, they do that with everyone. So then I'll have to tell Darry what I did wrong in the classroom then have him take me home for the rest of the day. Thank god it's only fifth period and my next class is only L.A. meaning we never have homework in that class until Winter term.<p>

I looked at the door and watched it open. Seeing Darry arrive made me feel a little nervous. He looked red as an indian. I'm guessing he was working on a tall, tall roof if he's that red.

"ah! Mr. Curt-Darry?" The princiapal smiled.

"What up, Chalmers?" Darry shook the man's hand.

"Haven't seen you since you broke your ankle trying to show off at the cheerleaders." I giggled silently. Darry and the princiapl looked to be really great friends. I told them what the "classmate" did and Darry sighed.

"Ponyboy...I'm going to let this one slip but if you come back into my office again, I'll make you run laps around the track in the dead heat." The principal said. I nodded, seemed fair.

"Isn't that what track's for?"

Darry laughed.

I wasn't in the mood to forgive Darry for this morning and I still felt uneasy when I was with Sodapop. I hopped to my room to get cracking on my homework I had three papers and two esseys already. It wouldn't take long if I start now. After a few half hours I was done and I heard the door swing open and slam shut.

"Curly!" I heard Darry yell.

"Ponyboy!" I looked up seeing Curly at my door.

"Curly, if Darry walks down here and finds you in my room, he'll skin you!" I made comment. No boy( accept, Darry, Sodapop and Johnny-Sodapop and Darry could tolerate Johnny-) was allowed in my room. No boy!

"Yeah, whatever let's go!"

"Where to?" I asked.

"Tim and Dally are gonna' race a few Socs down by the DX let's go!"

I smiled a race I could be involved in. I got to go to drag races all the time with Sodapop but Darry made sure Sodapop and I weren't ever going in a speeding car. But with Tim and Dallas and Curly I knew I'd be able to ride (Sodapop was working and darry wouldn't come that's for sure)

"Darry, I'm going out." I said.

"Where to Ponyboy?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Ponyboy..." Darry knew. I sighed.

"She's goin' with me to the Dingo, figured I treat this lovely Princess to a coke." Curly played around.

"shove it up your ass, Curly" Darry didn't ask anymore questions becuase Curly and I were running to the DX

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL<strong>

**And, what happenes when Ponyboy has a school dance? Will Dally go with Ponyboy-just as a friend or will Ponyboy wanna' have Dally go only if he's her DATE?**

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	4. Chapter 4 Date Part 1

**OK everyone!**

**What would life be like if Ponyboy were a...Girl? **

**Ponyboy still has his (her) original name. But Ponyboy's a bit of a tomboy. **

**A/N: During the 60's-80's they sent home a magazine informing students about an up-coming dance they sent it out on somthing like a school newspaper. Informing students the rules, dress code, and guidelines, as well as the time and place of the dance. They stopped doing that in the 90's which I think is really retarded. Homecoming back them was for 7th-12 graders now, it's only for high school. **

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

Ah, drag races. That's when a Greaser or a Soc wanted to prove they're bad-ass. And one of the ways of doing that was having a drag race. We'd go up to the DX and have your car fixed then, a few streets over, down on 1st Ave, you'd have a drag race. The driver picked the group that would be riding in the car. Three in the back and one up front. Knowing Curly there would be some explosives around. Meaning if the Socs got cocky and tried bashing into us, Curly would throw bottle rockets or firecrackers at the tires. The Socs would do that too, but not very often.

I've only been in one drag race and it didn't even count becuase the second I hopped into the car, Sodapop pulled me right out. I mean, I'm a Greaser girl (a nice one) I'm tuff, I should be able to ride in the cars. We're not going to crash into a tree or somthing like that.

I hopped in the Car Tim would be driving. Alone side Tim was Mark and next to me would be Bryon and to my left, Curly. We cheered and screamed dirty words at the Socs.

"You're a Donkey raping-shit eater!" Curly yelled at the Soc.

"Your mama's so ulgy when you were born they slapped her!" The soc yelled back.

"You're a fucking-fag-fuck-freak!" I yelled. The Greasers cheered for me then.

"what did you call me you Tramp?"

"fuck you!" Then the race started. The old caddy Tim was driving was up against a sting ray. The Cadicalc was a little old but it beat the Socs! I jumped out of the sar with Mark and Bryon and Curly we danced and cheered. which ended in fights. But that didn't matter what mattered was we won.

* * *

><p>Homecoming was coming up really soon. Anyone who wanted to go would have to have a date. I sighed, Angela would be going with bryon. I'm sure Mark would be going with Cathy. I wasn't gonna' go with Curly, even though he dropped the sexist jokes he's kind of a man-slut. You see him with a new girl every week.<p>

I really wanted to go with Dally, even though he turned me down as a girl friend. I really wanted him to come with me. I didn't mention the school dance to Darry or Sodapop becuase I knew they'd "go with me" even if I just wanted to hang out with some friends. They didn't trust school dances. I was looking in a magazine and I KNEW i should of done it in my room with the door locked but I had to keep an eye on dinner that was cooking and Darry walked in taking a peep at what I was looking at.

"What's that?...Teen Glitz?" I hid the paper in my lap but Darry snatched it.

I gulped becuase he was reading the artical about my school's homecoming dance. I've never been to homcoming, they had it for 7th-12th graders I looked at Darry he didn't look too pleased about me wanting to go to the dance.

"I-I...I'm gonna' meet up with Angela" I said. "I'm going with a group of friends."

Darry looked at me, I don't think he believed me. Sodapop came to my rescue.

"Oh, I haven't been to Homecoming in ages, this brings back memories Ponyboy." He smiled. "Come on Dar, let her be with her girl-friends, I'm sure she's old enough, she's thirteen anyway."

Darry sighed and I looked at Darry.

"When does it end?" He asked.

"Begins at six, ends at ten." I answered.

Darry huffed. "You're only going with Angela, right?"

"And some of my other girl friends." I said. "No boys." I said. that was half a lie and half the truth. We might run into some boys but I don't know if we'll go with them Angela says she's going with Bryon. I know Cathy's coming with us.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"No, Tim's taking us."

"I trust Tim...Barly, but I know he won't let you neer any guys unless I say so,...Fine." Darry looked awy. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thanks!" I smiled I skipped to my room to find my outfit.

* * *

><p>Bad luck, I didn't have an outfit. Good luck agnela was more the willing to help me find one. Shitty luck, Darry came with us. He was going to make sure I wouldn't wear anything that he didn't like.<p>

Angela brought me into a store I think it was called: "Facy That" , anyway Angela started picking out Yellow dresses. Becuase that's what color she said I would look best in. I tried on a yellow dress that had nothing but ruffles for the bottom and a sparkly top. Darry said "NO!".

Then Angela crossed the line by picking out a dress that looked nothing but a bunch of strings tied together.

"That's it! I'm picking your dress!" Darry said. I whined for a bit but then shut my trap. Best not to argue with Darry in public, unless you wanted to get embaressed the fuck out of. I was waiting for Darry when I saw him bring out a nice white dress. I smiled it looked okay. It was a skinny dress that had white sparkles at the bottom. It had short sleeves, but they looked perfect with the dress.

"Okay" I smiled.

* * *

><p>I didn't tell Darry the truth about the dance, and it was you had to have a date. No but's about it. I looked at Dally the gang and I were sitting around with nothing to do. Steve and Sodapop were at work and Darry was out dhoppping for dinner tonight.<p>

Johnny, Two-bit and Dallas and I were the only ones here it seemed.

"So, Ponyboy tell us the truth." Two-Bit smiled.

"Huh?"

"Show us the dress." two-Bit smiled. I shook my head no. But Johnny wanted to see it. Dally acted like he really didn't care but I'm sure he did. I sighed and went to my room. I came out in the white dress Darry picked out for me. The second I said here it is, I got Jaw dropping and eye popping looks.

"Um, guys?" I asked.

Dallas turned beat red, Two-Bit nearly chocked and Johnny smiled.

"Looks, really nice Ponyboy." He smiled.

"ach! caaah! HAAAA!" Two-Bit chocked.

Dallas was speachlees, maybe now he'll ask me to the dance.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon, I was walking with dallas and Johnny to the moive house. There was a really good show playing and we wanted to see it. It was about war and guns so Dallas got thrilled about that.<p>

"Look, Dally he's shooting a cop" I pointed out.

"I know." Dally smiled but it was an evil smile so I got freaked out. Johnny and I left to get some Cokes when Johnny asked me the question.

"Has he asked you out yet?"

"No." I sighed. "I understand his theory for not wanting to date me and all but..." I started to cry. I really loved Dallas Winston. I love him with all my heart.

"Ill get him." Johnny said.

Johnny, wait, what are you going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL<strong>

**And, what happenes when Ponyboy has a school dance? Will Dally go with Ponyboy-just as a friend or will Ponyboy wanna' have Dally go only if he's her DATE?**

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	5. Chapter 5 gettin sexual with Dallas :D

**OK everyone!**

**What would life be like if Ponyboy were a...Girl? **

**Ponyboy still has his (her) original name. But Ponyboy's a bit of a tomboy. **

**A/N: I'm changing up the story just a bit. I hope you like it how it is though. **

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: SEX, ATTEMPTIVE RAPE, AND LANGUAGE! **

**RATING: MEGA-M!**

* * *

><p>Dallas was sitting in the chair watching Cops being shot he loved every second of it. It made him wanna' kill, and wanting to be in a fight made Dallas' blood boil with excitement and madness. He was in the middle of thinking about killing a cop that's been on his ass for a while when Johnny tapped on his shoulder.<p>

"Dall, we gotta' talk." Johnny said.

"Bout what?" Dallas asked. Johnny knew that Dally would do anything for Johnny, he's the gang's pet. Therefor, everyone better respect Johnny or keep quiet, if not, they'll deal with Dallas.

"Ponyboy."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine it's just, she really wants to go to that dance with you." Johnny explained. "And it's killingher inside that you won't ask her to the dance."

"You know all the reasons why I can't go with her, and the first and main reason starts with the name: Darry Curtis" Dallas said.

"Yeah, but, what if you tell Darry that your "ecsourting" Ponyboy to the dance and I'll go with you so there's nothing suspicious going on."

"Ha, also you probably know what I did to Ponyboy."

"Yeah, I heard." Johnny said.

"You think her brother's will let me even think about Ponyboy right now?" It wasn't a question. Dallas huffed deep down, he really wanted to screw with the auburn greaser-girl. He wanted to fuck her hard and not only becuase she's hot, but becuase he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I was ignoring the group of boys behind me, they were whooping and hollering about my body. I tried telling them off but they always made any comment I would say at them into some sexual manner.

"Come on babe, all we ask for is your boobs." They laughed.

"You can suck my cock if you're willing." They laughed even louder.

"And get an STD? I don't think so" I said. I went back to looking at the cashier. He wasn't helping me, he was flurting with the chick right next to him.

"Come on it's not like you have any right?" He asked. "I mean a little whore like you might have some but-"

"HEY!" Ponyboy knew that voice.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" it was Dallas, Ponyboy knew he was lying but it made the boys go away. Dallas put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Peachy" I snarled. Dally frowned, he got up really close to me and told me to knock my shit off and to stop acting like Angela. I rolled my eyes. I sighed, everyone was quiet in the threaters, fearing of Dallas Winston. They guy who was my cashier was shaking when he handed Dally the sodapop.

"Thank you." I said.

"No worries." Dally said. "So um...Johnny siad there's a dance coming up and I guess since you're my girlfirned-"

"what?" I nearly chocked did he just say, what I think he just say?

"Look, do you wanna' go to your homecoming dance or not?" He asked.

I nodded. Dallas put his hands in his pocket and looked at the floor.

"Sodapop, better let me borrow a tux." Dally grumbled. I smiled and hugged Dallas. I loved him so much!

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Love you too, Babe."

He called me Babe!

* * *

><p>The movie lasted longer then I thought it would. But Dallas kissed me good night on the cheek and walked to Bucks. I didn't know why he didn't walk me home but It was nice being with Johnny.<p>

"Thank you, Johnny." I said.

"No problem." He smiled. I didn't feel like going home just ye also it wasn't that late out so we decided to go to the lot and just chill for a few minutes. Johnny and I talked about some random things before I closed my eyes to day dream. I thought about my mother, I thought about her braiding my long hair, I thought about dad calling me a tom-boy and how I was an original girl. I thought about all the wonderful things that could be happening right now, if they were still alive.

"Ponyboy!"

My eyes shot right open.

"God, what time is it?" I asked Johnny. He didn't know so i figured it was late. I started walking home when I repalized that Darry, is going to kill me.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Darry asked, jumping out of his chair. I was startled but rolled my eyes as if I didn't care.<p>

"Do you know what time it is?" I shook my head no.

"Well it's two in the morning, kiddo. One more hour and I would of had the cops looking for you!" I noticed Sodapop starting to wake up on the couch.

"Hey, Pony. Where you been?" Sodapop asked, stretching out his arm.

"Fell asleep in the lot. " I asnwered sheepishly.

"You what?" Darry said.

"I was talking to Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot, didn't mean to." I made my way to the bathroom but Darry opened the door when I tried to close it.

"And I can't even call the cops because you two would be put in a home so fast it would make your heads spin." Darry said. I looked at Darry I was scared that I might be taken away from my brothers, but he didn't have to bring it up.

Sodapop sighed. " Come on, Pony. Go to bed now..." Sodapop said.

"Look, I said I didn't mean to!" I tried not to cry, Greasy-gals don't cry. But it was hard. I bit my lip but I'm sure I had tears in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to", "I forgot". That's all I ever hear from you!" Darry yelled.

"Come on, Darry..." Sodapop reached his hand out just a bit and Darry turned with his "loud-mouth" and hollered at Soda

"YOU SHUT UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOU STICK UP FOR HIM! YOU HEAR ME?"

No one should yell at Sodapop! No one!

"Don't you yell at him!" I yelled, With that, Darry took one hand up in the air and I felt a sting on my left cheek as I flew up in the air, almost flying across the room, I landed on a brown coffee table, broke it in half and had a picture frame fall an knock me in the head.

Darry looked at his hand, For a split second the world was silent.

"Ponyboy..." He said. I didn't let him finish, I ran out the door.

"Ponyboy! I didn't mean to!" Darry called.

* * *

><p>I booked for it. I only stopped when I got to the lot, Johnny was still there I reached Johnny and he woke up with a start.<p>

"Ponyboy?" He asked.

"He hit me!" I was crying now. I know Greasy-gals don't cry but, "Darry hit me!" I felt like dying. I have never been hit before, (at least not by my family) I've been hit by Socs, but this wasn't the same. I fell on my knees and started crying. Johnny came over to me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay, Ponyboy...It's gonna' be okay. Do you wanna' talk to Dallas?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." I hiccuped

"Well, he's over a Bucks but we can't go there until everyone is Piss-ass drunk." Johnny said. I understood what he ment. In order for minors to sneek into Bucks you have to wait until no one cares, which is after midnight. I nodded.

"Let's go to the park, I don't feel like going home." I said.

Johnny nodded. "Okay, nothing bad should happen there. Not at this hour."

* * *

><p>Johnny and I arrived at the park, we sat on some swings. It was really early in the morning, probably still two or somthing. I started swinging lightly until I felt somthing uneasy come to my stomach.<p>

"Oh, shit." I said.

"What?" Johnny asked. I didn't want to tell Johnny I was PMSing! I needed a pad and soon.

"Nothing." I said. "Just stuff on my mind, homework and school." I lied.

"meh." Johnny looked up at the stars. He smiled. "Ponyboy, so you and Dallas are...you know, a couple now?" He asked.

"Yup, thanks to you, Johnnycakes." I lighly punched him on the arm.

"No prob, anything for my best friend." Just then we heard some car pull up. I started shaking that was a Soc's car. A sting ray. Fuck. It was late and I could smell the booze on their shirts.

"Lookie here, Bob...A sexy Greasy-gal." One of them slured.

"I know, I usually don't go for these kinds of girls, but maybe she'll do." They pointed at me.

"Fuck off!" Johnny yelled at them.

"You know what a Greaser is? White trash with long greasy hair!" Bob (I think) said.

"You know what a Soc is?" I asked. "White trash with-" I didn't get to finish because the started running after Johnny and I. I couldn't run as fast as I wanted to and one of the Socs grabed me.

"You know, I love it when girls strugle." A Soc slured in my ear.

"Get away!" I cried. "Johnny!" I called. I didn't see that Johnny was pinned down and being taken some where else to get beaten up at.

The Soc started pulling my tight pants off of me, he pushed me to the ground. He undid his pants and launched himself at me. I winced upon how heavy he weighed.

"Get away!" I cried.

"Shut up you tramp!" He yelled at me, just then I felt Bob stiffen up. He wasn't moving. What was he doing? I got this oppertunity to push him off of me and when I did I noticed he was all bloody in the back and head. There stood Johnny, right in front of me, holding a bloody blade.

* * *

><p>"I killed him..." Johnny said.<p>

"Johnny." I said. I was so scared. That soc planed on raping me, but Johnny managed to get him off of me, by killing him. What's worse, having almost been raped, or having that Soc stabbed? I gulped.

"Johnny..." I said again.

Johnny didn't waste a second, he took off running.

"Johnny!" I called. Johnny didn't stop running. He kept on going. I breathed in and out to calm myself down. I need Dallas.

I arrived at Bucks when Buck himself was passed out drunk. I didn't bother saying hello, becuase he might say somthing nasty to me. I looked around for Dallas when I realized he might be up-stairs in one of the rooms, sleeping. I took a guess. Nope, just two people doing it, second guess, nope, Empty. Third guess he was there. Sleeping. I slammed the door and he woke up suddenly.

"What the fuck are you-Ponyboy?" He asked. "Why are you wet?"

"Soc...Johnny...He's dead!" I cried.

"What? Johnny's dead!"

"No, the Soc is!" I cried.

"What Soc?"

"The Soc, Johnny killed!" I screamed, I then sank to the floor and started crying. I was so scared of what was going to happen, if the cops find out Johnny killed that Soc, I'll be thrown into a Home and Johnny will be sent to juvy, Like Curly! I started crying even harder. Dallas came over to me, and picked me up. He sat on the bed and cradled me for a bit. He started to rub my back and talk to me in a quiet tone.

"Ponyboy, what did the Soc do to Johnny that made Johnnycakes snap?" He asked.

"The Soc, wan-wanted to rape me!" I cried.

Dallas tensed up a bit. His eye twithed and I could feel his body heat up.

"They didn't did they?" He asked.

"No, Johnny stopped them." I said.

Dallas sighed of relief and we laid on the bed side-by-side, and Dallas was the first one to make them move. We heard a song start up from down stairs, it was so loud we could hear it in our room, Every kep played in the song was a sweet one. Dallas kissed me tenderly on the lips. Sucking of my bottom lip a few times, making me moan in pleasure. I felt myself kepping wet at the crotch of my pants. It wasn't blood too. I felt Dallas moved his hands to the back of my body, he ran his fingers threw my long, long thick curly hair. By putting his hands just above my butt. I moved my hands as fell, making my fingers stroke his chest and un-button his plaid shirt. I felt the room get oddly hot, as the musc started speeding up, then it was rock and roll and the heat started up. Dallas ripped off his shirt when I saw his toned abs I melted. I took off my shirt to reveal a black bra holding up my C-cuped breasts. Dallas took a lking to that and dove his head to my neck and then started moving to my breasts where he took off the bra. I've never had any one (besides mom, when she helped me put on my first bra) look at my chest before! I left Dallas's teeth come into action.

"Ah! Dally, no teeth!" I cried.

"Sorry, but you taste good." He smiled.

Dallas then moved his hips to my belly, I felt his hard member so I decided to touch "it" When I did, I heard Dallas moan. I un-zipped Dallas's pants and strocked his member threw his boxers.

"Wanna' better look?" He asked. I've never seen a dick before, not even in health class. I just nodded. Angela told me about Masturbating a guy. She told me to stroke gently and fast. That's what I did and I had Dallas moaning and calling me sweet names so loud I'm surprised I hadn't gone deaf. Dallas then took a liking when he didn't erect. He just pushed me on to my back and took off my pants.

I gulped would this hurt?

Dallas took off my underwear that was the blue frilly kind I bought (when Darry wasn't looking) Dallas smiled at me. He kissed my forhead and told me sweetly-

"If I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop."

I nodded, but not once did I tell him to stop that night

* * *

><p>I woke up to a sleeping angel right above me. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He didn't respond back but that's okay. I sat up slowly and put some of the white sheets over Dally so he wouldn't catch a cold. I made my way to finding a bathroom. I found one down stairs thank God, today was my lucky day I also found a box of tampons. I smiled I quickly put on in myself and left to go back to Dallas. But I was stopped when I ran into Tim Sheppard.<p>

"Ponyboy?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"um-uh." I stampered.

Tim waited for an answer. I gulped, "I sort of...had a bad thing with darry last night and-well, I came here." I said. I didn't tell him the whole story of what happened at the park, maybe it's best if I didn't.

Tim nodded. "Where's Dall?" He asked.

"Sleeping." I said.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"I don't know where he's not." I laughed. Tim glared at me I pointed at the stairs.

"Third door to the right." I said. Tim nodded and I figured I might as well head home. But I don't want to see Darry just now. I was still plenty mad at him but he and Sodapop have to be worried about me. I guess I was throwing some PMSing bullshit at him. I think maybe it's best if I do head home.

I found Buck at the back of the room, he was cleaning some beer glasses.

"Buck, tell Dal Ponyboy's goin' home." I said. "Please."

Buck said Okay, without even turning around. I opened the door and the first thing that hit me was a sharp cold wind. Fall time is beginging. soon. Maybe I should of worn a jacket. I shivered and my teeth chatted when I started walking. It was really early in the morning. The sun was just coming up, making the sky grey and a very light blue. I made my way up the porch steps and in front of my door. I breathed in and closed my eyes for a second before opening the door.

I found Johnny sitting on the couch, he looked like he hadn't had any sleep last night. I closed the door quietly and made my way to him.

"Johnny?" I asked.

"Darry's out looking for you, and Sodapop's asleep in the kitchen. I'm gonna' find Dallas." He said. He stood up and heard me when I told him Dallas was at Bucks. I made my way to the kitchen and I almost laughed at the site of seeing Sodapop sleeping on the table. I did feel bad, but I walked over to him and placed my cold hand on his back. He jerked his head up and looked at me.

"Ponyboy!" He smiled and gave me a big bear hug. I smiled, he was warm.

"Ponyboy...you need a warm bath-you so cold!" He said.

"Yeah, but I'll live." I said. I let Sodapop put my hair in long, luchious braids when I was finished with my bath. I used to let him do that to me every day when I was little. I remember him coming home from school and asking him to put my hair up. He dind't know how to at first but he was such a dear that he learned for me. He and I sat and waited on the couch for Darry to arrive. When he did, The first thing he did was almost cry.

"Ponyboy...I thought I lost you like we did mom and dad." He chocked. I let him hug me until I couldn't breathe I felt tears coming from my eyes as he hugged me. We probably would of stayed like that all day-if the Social Workers hadn't shown up.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL<strong>

**UH-OH. LOOK'S like Ponyboy's got some action! (whoooo hooo!) Well, there'll be more of this coming soon I promise. **

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	6. Chapter 6 Oh, Shit

**OK everyone!**

**What would life be like if Ponyboy were a...Girl? **

**Ponyboy still has his (her) original name. But Ponyboy's a bit of a tomboy. **

**A/N: I'm changing up the story just a bit. I hope you like it how it is though. **

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: SEX, ATTEMPTIVE RAPE, AND LANGUAGE! **

**RATING: MEGA-M!**

* * *

><p><em>"Ponyboy...I thought I lost you like we did mom and dad." <em>

_He chocked. I let him hug me until I couldn't breathe I felt tears coming from my eyes as he hugged me. We probably would of stayed like that all day-if the Social Workers hadn't shown up._

**Ponyboy's POV**

The social workers came into the house and smiled at Darry. I didn't like them, never had never will. But I was forced to give them drinks or somthing to comfort their ease. I showed them my report card which had all A's I think that was a plus sign for Darry. They made comment about everything, the fan was blowing so it was either still too hot or cold, the fridge made too much noise, the bed squeeked. Anything to annoy us they commented on.

Darry talked with the social workers on their next visit and then they left.

"Only three hours?" Sodapop asked. "New record!"

I laughed at that one.

"Ponyboy, where did you go when you ran off?" Darry asked. I gulped. I wasn't going to tell them what happened at the park or at Bucks! They'd kill me!

"Yeah, Johnny came here early in the morning all shooken up." Sodapop made comment.

"I...We, I ran to the lot and then Johnny and I went for a walk." I told the truth but not all of it. "Then I, I...Went to...Angela's." I lied.

"Well, Ponyboy, can you at least tell me where you're at when we have things like this happen? so I at least know you're safe?" Darry asked. "I don't plan on having any more arguments with you, but please, just call next time."

I nodded. And smiled.

I was home and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, homecoming came. Dallas was my chaparone. (Along with Two-Bit and Steve, I could tell Darry made them go) Johnny was still shooken up about him killing the soc. We decided to let it keep quiet until we know when to tell Darry and Sodapop about this.<p>

Anyway. The homecoming dance was full of Drama. A few Soc girls were mad at me becuase I looked extra pretty tonight, with my sparkling body spray and hair spray that made my long, auburn hair shine. My big eyes had silver eye-shaddow on and my dress was beautiful. It was the white one Darry had chose or me, at the bottom I noticed had bright pink ribbons. Angela was drunk off her ass. I had no idea where she had left during the middle of the dace and I took a wild guess becuase Bryon wasn't here either. I daced with Dallas during a slow dance. Two-Bit, And Steve didn't notice this becuase they were too busy flurting with some blonde Socs. I danced with Dallas to the song: SAVING ALL MY LOVE It was a perfect song for us. Dallas I had no idea was a really good dancer, but he did step on my feet twice. I shrugged it off, he's trying his best. I left the homecoming dance with Dallas and Dallas only. He took me home and quickly gave me a kiss on the lips. Darry was forgiving of Dallas to what he did to me, but Darry and Dallas kept apart from each other and I think that's a good idea I wouldn't want any fighting. Darry and Sodapop still hadn't caught on to Dally being my boyfriend. (yet). I would spend my afternoons with Dallas all the time. We would go to the park, the movies, any place. He was still dallas Winston though, and some things he did to me were a little on the "pervy" side but it was flattering.

I felt a little sick one Monday morning. I was throwing up in the bathroom when Darry came to my rescue.

"Ponyboy, are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head, meaning no. Darry felt my forehead and gasped.

"Ponyboy, you're hotter then hell. We gotta' get you to the doctors."

"Darry..." I cried. I didn't want to go to the Doctors, I hated hospitals! They always smell weird and I just get this feeling as if I'm going to die when I step into a room. It's a scary feeling.

"Ponyboy, don't play this with me. Come on, I'll carry you to the truck." I let Darry carrired me to the truck he promised me a Pepsi as soon as we arrived at the hospital. That calmed me down.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr and Miss Curtis" My doctor smiled. I smiled weakly right back at him. The doctor took my temp. and looked at my mouth.<p>

"Nothing seems to be wrong with the cannal" He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you are high on the tempature may I ask what you have been experiencing?" He asked. I told him I've felt tired a lot, that my feet left swollen, my head hurt a lot, and I have had weird food hankerings.

"Well, I'd like to check somthing could you um-" He handed me a plastic cup and lid.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you pee in this?"

"Why? Am I dying?" I freaked out.

"No, no. Miss Curtis, I'm just going to take a sample and run some tests to figure out what's wrong with you. It might be nothing." I nodded and took the cup and lid and made my way to the bathroom.

Should I tell him I haven't had my period this or last month?

* * *

><p>Darry took me home when I gave the doctor my "sample" and just like he promised he gave me a Pepsi. When we arrived home, Dallas was there. He looked conserned but tried not to show it. That's my Dally. Darry sent me straight to bed and left to make me some lunch.<p>

I climbed into bed as soon as Dally entered my room.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"The doctors, I felt sick this morning and Darry took me there." I explained.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Okay, now that you're here." I smiled. Dallas cocked a girn. Dallas came over to me and tucked me into bed a little bit more. He kissed my forhead and then left the room. I looked at the picture of Dallas on my wall, (it was the same picture of everyong but I looked at Dallas only) I smiled at it. I could see his face all the time now. His light blonde hair, his elf like face. His soft, rose colored lips.

I felt wet just thinking of him.

Darry and sodapop stayed by my side the whole time I was sick, but no matter what they did I still threw up. I could hold down water which was good, but I was still scared what if I was dying? What if I was having Cancer? What if I have Aids! I almost screamed on the thought and I would of but I remembered Darry and Sodapop would freak out if I started screaming. I had to wake up the next morning to go back to the doctors and somthing inside told me to talk to this doctor...alone.

"Darry? Can I talk to the doctor alone?" I asked. Darry looked at me weirdly.

"Please? I promise to tell you what he told me." I said.

Darry nodded. "Alright, I'll be out here."

I smiled. Nothing this doctor was going to tell me will impact on how I live the rest of my life.

Guess again, Ponyboy.

* * *

><p>"P-Pregnant?" I asked.<p>

"Yup, you're about one or two months." The doctor said. "We don't have a ultra sound right now but that won't happen for a little while-" I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was Pregnant! I'm going to have a baby! Not just a baby, but Dallas's baby.

What would Dallas think of me? What would Darry and Sodapop do? People in society look down upon wemon who get pregnant at an early age. I'm only fourteen! I started to cry but held back tears. Greasy-gals don't dry. I told myself.

"And that should do it. Congrats, Miss Curtis." The doctor smiled. I nodded and left the room. Darry was sitting in a chair he stood up immediatly once he saw me.

"Are you okay, Ponyboy?" He asked. I nodded.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I-I just have a bug, it'll go away." I lied.

Darry smiled and patted my shoulder.

"See? Don't worry about these things, Ponyboy. Hospitals don't always bright bad news." Darry said, "Let's just be thankful it's not somthing that will change our lives, huh?" He asked.

I nodded. Darry, you don't know how wrong you are.

"I need to talk to Dallas." I said.

"Okay, just wiat till we get home." darry said.

"Okay." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL<strong>

**DUN, DUN, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	7. Chapter 7 False alarm?

**OK everyone!**

**A/N: I'm changing up the story just a bit. I hope you like it how it is though. **

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE! **

**RATING: MEGA-M!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to have a baby! Not just a baby, but Dallas's baby.<em>

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was very silent on the way home. darry talked to me about how carful I gotta' be during my "period stage" and to eat right and excerise daily. And take some downtime once in a while. I don't think I'm going to have much down time, Darry I wanted to say.

We arrived home the whole gang was there. Dallas smiled a bit at me and I knew it was time to tell him.

"Dallas, can I speak to you alone?" I asked.

Darry and Sodapop looked at me uneasy but I ignored them their thoughts about us wern't important anymore. Dallas nodded and we went outside to the curb.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Dally, I went to the doctors today." I said.

"Yeah, so?" Dallas took out a cancer stick and started taking some puffs.

"I'm pregnant." I said. Dallas's eyes went wide and he starked choking. I patted his back but he was okay five secondslater.

"What?" He asked. "No fucking way!"

"Oh yes, fucking way." I said. I sighed I started to have tears go in my eyes I felt so dirty and rotten. I felt so horrible I let Dallas do that to me a few weeks ago! I started crying.

"Ponyboy-I" Dallas couldn't speak. I didn't blame him.

"We gotta' tell Darry." He said.

"No!" I said. "Are you out of your mind? They'll kill us!"

"Me, not you, you're pregnant." Dallas pointed out.

"Fuck you Dallas! I said no!"

"What are we gonna' do then?"

"Run away." I suggested. "We'll run away, maybe go to some house and buy it-"

"Do I look like a Soc to you?" Dallas pulled his pocket out until I could see the insides.

"I'm not a fucking millionaire!" He said. I sighed and walked to the house. I looked back to see Dallas walk to other way. He's ditching me. That's what you get, Ponyboy. I told myself. I ran to my room, only to have Sodapop follow me.

"Pony, what's wrong?" He asked. "What did Dallas say to you?"

"Nothing, he's just-" I couldn't come up with the words. Dallas Hates me Sodapop, I've been going steady with him, we fucked in bed, and on top of all of this I'm pregnant. Oh how I wished I could tell Sodapop this so fucking bad, but I couldn't!

"He told me, he's...it's nothing, never mind." I said. Sodapop sat on my bed and rubbed my back.

"Remember when you were little, Ponyboy? I used to take you to the roller rink with Darry we'd show you off and it'd make all the Soc girls jelious of ya'?" He asked. I remembered.

"Mom used to made us some sort of homemade pizza, I forget what she called it but she burnt it and she was so up-set about it, until you came along and took a bite out of it. You smiled and say 'Mommy this pizza is great' it put a smile on Mom's face. I've always been kind of mad at you for being able to do that-" Sodapop said. "You can make someone smile by doing just the slightist of things, Ponyboy."

I looked at Sodapop. How wrong was he? Totally. I told dallas somthing and I scared him away.

"Sodapop, this is just a question but if I were pregnant...at an early age, what would you do?" I asked. "I'm not regnant" I lied.

"Well, I wouldn't know what to do, Ponyboy. Help you raise it I guess. It's my nephew or niece." He said.

"Got a point. Would Darry do the same?"

"Nah, he'd beat the shit out of the father." I chuckled Maybe I should tell Sodapop about me. But I wnat Dally to be here when I do it. I sighed it was worth a shot and wait for him. I was sick for quite a while. Johnny's no better, he's STILL shooken up by what happened with the Socs. I mean, they tried to harm Johnny and I and he did what his instints told him to. I'm just afraid that he'll go nuts or somthing.

It has been three days and I still haven't seen Dallas. I'm starting to wonder if he walked out on me. But Darry took me to the doctors again and I remeinded the doctor that I didn't want Darry to know about the baby. He had me take another test becuase he found some glitches and it turnes out I wasn't pregnant.

"It's just a mistake, I'm sorry if I caused some confusion." He said.

I nodded. "It's okay, maybe when I'm olader" I said.

"Well, that's a good thought put into it." He smiled.

Dallas, where are you?

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my living room. Sad that I wasn't going to have a baby. I was scared for a while but I had somthing in the back of my head scream with joy about who I was going to have my lover's child. And how much fun it'll be raising that child. But maybe this was a sign from (either Mom and Dad) God telling me I wasn't ready. Maybe I wasn't but I still had to tell Darry and Sodapop about all of this.<p>

I walked to Bucks in the cold looking for dallas. I found Curly insted. He was sort of cute in that tight shirt but I'm Dally's girl now.

"Where's Dal?" I asked.

"Up-stairs, nice rack" He smiled. I looked at my boobs, they must of grown becuase my Bra was killing me. I groaned and pushed Curly out of the way. I found Dallas to be in the same room as he was when I first found him. I moved along the side of the bed, he was sleeping. I sighed, he really was an angel. Who cares if his halo is tipped, He's still sweet (When he wants to be) he's caring (again, when he wants to be) and he's trusting and loyal to his words (Then again, when he wants to be) I laid on the bed next to him and moved my arms down his warm chest. I looked up and noticed I was staring into icy-blue eyes.

"What do ya' want?" He asked.

"Not Pregnant." I said. I looked down and sighed.

"That's good." He said.

"Dallas, we need to tell DArry and Sodapop about "us" I can't stand it anymore." I pleaded.

"If I die, Darry'll piss on my grave." He snorted.

"If you die, I'll die right with you. Becuase I don't want to go a second without knowing that your heart's beating." I said. "I wanna' know if you're alive or not. I'm not some greasy-broad who won't give a hang if her Pimp is dead or not." I said.

"Pimp?"

"Figure of speech"

Dallas sighed now. He looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Fine. Let's make funeral arrangements first."

"Noo-oo-oo, let's go!" I said, dragging Dallas off the bed and to my house.

* * *

><p>"Nuh-uh! no way! absoluty not!" Darry yelled. I was standing in the door way with dallas I had just told him and Sodapop that we were a couple and have been for a while. darry was fumming mad and I hoped his head would just explode.<p>

"You think I'm gonna' accept this, Ponyboy?" He asked.

"PMS, much?" Dallas said under his breath.

Darry glared at him.

"Ponyboy, I told you my feelings about you dating, period. I knew you would some day but Dallas Winston?-"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Out of all People? Why him?" Darry yelled.

I took in a deep breath and looked at Darry.

"Because, even though he's lonley and tries to act tuff. He's still a gentle person who just needs a chance. And for a while I thought he would be my babby's daddy-"

"What?"

"But it turned out I wasn't pregnant. I love him Darry, I'd crawl threw glass for him, I'd kill, I'd steal, I'd lie I'd do all sorts of things for him Darry. I would give up my freedom so he could see the light once more, I'd swell up in darkness so he'd get the chance to smile. I'ts more then love I feel, it's obessess." I finished.

The whole house was quiet until I could hear the butterfly's heart beat. I gulped. Darry sat on the couch. He put his hands on his face and looked at Dallas.

"I'm willing to let you be with my sister, on a few conditions."

"What?"

Darry began his long list of things dallas can't do to me. Touch me (done it,) look at me in a bad way (done it) have sex with me (did it) french kiss or kiss me or even think about kissing me (done, done and done it) Darry wnet on a long list of things dallas had already did. but dallas wasn't paying any attention.

Dallas already broke on of Darry's rulse by kissing me on the forhead good night and It was nice.

"Goodnight, Babe." He said.

"Goodnight, hon." I smiled.

I've never slept so soundly in my life. I slept like a baby that night.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL<strong>

**DUN, DUN, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	8. Chapter 8 Dally's girl

**OK everyone!**

**A/N: I'm changing up the story just a bit. I hope you like it how it is though. **

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE! and SEXUAL PREFERANCES!**

**RATING: MEGA-M!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I walked to school in a happy mood as well as wearing the bright blue sweater Dally bought for me. It was a soft sweater it was bright and matched the jeans I got from him too. They were the skinny jeans. I felt like a princess wearing this. But my bad for wearing it on the same day as Alice Cooper. Some snobby bitch. I was in chemisrty we were working with bleach and some other toxins when I was assigned with Alice. She had on the smae pants and shirt she looked at me in utter shamness. I wonder why. (Duh, I'm a greaser, sh's a soc!) I was mixing something when she "accidently" knocked over some white bleach that got all over my shirt that Dallas bought me!

"Oops, sorry" She giggled. I ran out of the classroom, in tears. I've never had somthing nice like this and she went off and ruined it! I stood in the bathroom crying for about ten minutes trying despretly to get the stain out but it was no use. So I decided to just go home, it was my last class of the day and I wasn't going to miss anything. I walked out of the school and made my way across the parking lot. I noticed Alice's car. I smiled an evil smile. I found some of the paint still left out by some of the art studesnt who were drawing trees in the courtyard. They must of been too lazy and left their stuff out. So I made my way to the pain, i picked out some black pain and threw it all over her car. They were paint cans too, big and heavy ones so I'm guessing I also left some marks on her, Red Sting ray.

I walked away smiling at the car it looked like shit right now. Dallas Winston you're a bad influsnce on me.

* * *

><p>I decided to change out of my shirt and put on a hot-pink one. Thank God my jeans wern't ruiend that would of sucked. I put on the hot pink shirt and walked out into the living room where I saw a note.<p>

_Ponyboy or Sodapop. _

_Please for God's sake, DO NOT trash the house while I'm gone.  
>I'm leaving to go to the outskirts of town to work on a house. We<br>get paid more if we took this job. I'm not going to pass off any more  
>money then I can get. <em>

_I'll be home later then ten. _

_Ponyboy, I expect to see your report card!  
>Sodapop, no food coloring. <em>

_-Darry. _

"Aw!" I turned to see that Sodapop was reading over my shoulder. I smiled knowing I might be able to eat somthing "normal" tonight. Not that I don't like purple waffles or green eggs and ham. But I can't stand to eat anything colorful tonight, not after what happened today.

"Can I still make somthing colorful?" Sodapop whined.

"Ha, Ha. No." I smiled.

"Pretty please, with a Pepsi on top?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head no. He knows how Darry'll act once he finds out Sodapop disobayed. I helped make chicken with Sodapop when we finished as if on que Two-Bit sat at the table waiting to be surved. He makes me laugh when he does stuff like that. Steve joined us as well. Not that I minded or anything. I only care if he starts in on some jokes about wemon or somthing like that. Steve once made a sexist Joke about me to Sodapop and Sodapop pretended not to hear and he also pretended not to notice Darry tackle Steve and beat his face in.

The one good thing about being a girl is when I start cooking somthing it automatically is great tasting. I don't know what I do. I follow the recipie and everything but everything I make turns out better then Darry or Sodapop ever make. I think it's just genetics or somthing. But Steve says it's a womans instint to make good cookin' anything to keep him from saying anything sexist is fine with me.

I noticed Johnny walk in the door and I made him a plate.

I can't tell if he's still shooken up by the Socs or not. But as long as he's happy. I'm happy.

Dallas walked in the door and pulled me aside. He grabbed me tightly on the arm. Which could only mean that it's urgent.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" I asked.<p>

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"what?"

"Do you love me?" He repeated. I nodded Why was he asking me this? He put his hands in his face. What's going on?

"Dallas?" I asked. "on. What's wrong?"

"Sylvia." He said. "She wants me back."

I felt a hard lump in the gut. I wanted to puke up every bit of my chicken I ate at dinner. I had such a bad feeling it wasn't funny.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Dallas looked at me. I felt tears come to my eyes. I knew what he wanted...and It wasn't me.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL<strong>

**DUN, DUN, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	9. Chapter 9 Break ups and minds off the Ex

**OK everyone!**

**A/N: I'm changing up the story just a bit. I hope you like it how it is though. **

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE! and SEXUAL PREFERANCES!**

**RATING: MEGA-M!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_"Dallas?" I asked. "on. What's wrong?"_

_"Sylvia." He said. "She wants me back."_

_I felt a hard lump in the gut. I wanted to puke up every bit of my chicken I ate at dinner. I had such a bad feeling it wasn't funny._

_"What do you want?" I asked._

_Dallas looked at me. I felt tears come to my eyes. I knew what he wanted...and It wasn't me._

"So, you want her?" I asked. Dallas looked at me. He told me with his eyes that he wanted her. All along I guess I was just a fill in for when she came back to him. I gulped and tried not to cry.

"Dally!" I heard someone sing. The tramp herself was outside the door

"See ya' 'round kid." Dallas ruffled my hair. That's it? That's all I get for going out with Dallas Winston? I sank to the floor and tried not to cry. I felt sick I really wanted to throw up and die.

"Ponyboy?" Sodapop appeared in the living room.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong, what happened? Are you okay? What in the world did Dallas say-"

"I'm just his filler, Sodapop! I meant nothing to him!" I cried. I let Sodapop pull me into a hug and I sobbed in his chest. I could hear him curse out dallas and how he's gonna' break evey bone in his body.

I dind't wanna' think about Dallas anymore.

I hate him...

* * *

><p>Darry had the coldness back in his eyes when Sodapop told him Dallas dumped me for Sylvia. He ran out of the house to look for Dallas. And also becuase I must of spilled the beans when I fell asleep and must of said somthing along the lines of me and him doing it. I wish I never gave up my V-card for Dallas Winston! I hate him, I hate him!<p>

I started tearing up and crying into my pillow I got really loud about it and Sodapop came in to comfort me. He rubbed circles on my back and whispered stories in my ear. I hate you Dallas Winston I hate you! I wasn't feeling good on Monday morning, but I still had to go school. I was quieter then usual but I didn't feel like talking, becuase if I opened my mouth it would be either the sound of me crying or about me explainging how much I hate Dallas right now. I got out of Two-Bit's car when I noticed Curly walking up to me.

"Hey, Ponyboy I heard what happened to you and what Dallas did and I understand it was a dick move, Ponyboy." Curly was being nice to me? That's weird.

"Um...thanks" I mumbled.

"No prob, hey I got a third period study hall can you help me with some math work?" He asked. Curly wanting to do good in school? That's weirder. Still I nodded and told him to meet me in the library. Curly did as promised and met me in the library. He looked at the librarian like she was going to up and die right in front of him.

"Okay, so what did you need help on?" I asked. we were the only ones in the library and the librarian stepped out to get somthing.

"This," Curly handed me a piece of paper, Curly's in General math? He's my age and he's doing sixth grade stuff? I shook it off I taught him how to deal with intergers and fractions. He got the hang of it and I'm sure he'll do fine on the test I also helped him study with.

"Why did you wanna' do this?" I asked.

"No reason, well...the main reason was becuase I wanted that dickhead Dallas off your mind." Curly gave me a sly smiled. I blushed them beamed at him.

"Oh, well, thank you curly but I-"

I was cut off by his lips being pressed into mine. I didn't have time to react but I did. I closed my eyes and let his tounge slip into my mouth. I moaned at how wonderful this feeling was.

My eyes shot open.

"Oh...um...I'm sorry, I have to go." I quickly picked up my bag and ran out of the library and left Curly sitting at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL Oh, there's a little PonyboyXCurly? wasn't Curly sweet in taking Ponyboy's mind off Dallas? Aw, but will Ponyboy accept Curly being what he wants to be with her? <strong>

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	10. Chapter 10 Curly's girl

**OK everyone!**

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE! and SEXUAL PREFERANCES!**

**RATING: MEGA-M!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_I was cut off by his lips being pressed into mine. I didn't have time to react but I did. I closed my eyes and let his tounge slip into my mouth. I moaned at how wonderful this feeling was._

_My eyes shot open._

_"Oh...um...I'm sorry, I have to go." I quickly picked up my bag and ran out of the library and left Curly sitting at the table._

I ran home as fast as I could. Clutching my books and papers. I reached home and no one was there, accept Johnnycakes. Who I jumped on and he woke up immediatley.

"Johnny! I have news!" I cried.

"Ponyboy? What's wrong?"

"Curly, he, he..." I made a smooch noise and Johnny blushed. He got my message. Johnny and I sat in silence until Johnny asked me a question, a question I am surprised he even asked.

"Did you like it?"

"Well, I can't say that I did or didn't yet." I said. It was true. I mean. Curly was pretty cute, the way his large clocks ran to the middle of his neck, the way his big hazle eyes and light freckles just matched his beautiful face. The way I want him above me.

"I guess so." I said. Johnny put his hand on my arm.

"Ponyboy, you're my best friend I care about you, if you truly do not love Curly don't go out with him, I don't want you getting hurt after what dally put you through" I nodded. I didn't know what to make of Curly Should I like him or should I not?

I had Curly on my mind all day. I was quiet during dinner, which is odd seeing how when Steve called me names or was being sexist towards me, I didn't respond.

"Helloooo!" I turned to face Steve. "did ya' hear me, Ponyboy? I said you're a slutty ho!"

"Yeah,...yeah your mom is one." My mind still on Curly.

"AH!" Steve was appaled. Two-Bit and Johnny laughed at my remark. Darry looked at me for a while, trying to guess what was wrong with me in his mind. I started eating as to not bring too much attention. But that didn't stop Darry from asking what was wrong with me. He told me my face was red and he wondered if I was sick or somthingI smiled and shook my head.

"No, Darry, I'm not sick. Just thinking about-mid terms" I lied.

"Well, okay, do your best." Darry smiled back at me.

* * *

><p>It felt weird on the ride to school, Curly kept on staring at me in the rearviewer mirror. I tried my best not to look at him but when I did he flashed me a smile. A sexy smile that made me almost loose an orgasim. I quickly ran out the door as soon as Two-Bit parked the car. I ran to my first hour class but bumped into a soc on my way there.<p>

"Woah, the Land-Of-Tits bumped into me, what a lucky, lucky day" The soc tried to put his arm around me, but I pushed him away. He started doing it again, when I begged him to stop I felt him let go, I looked up to see Curly standing in front of the Soc with a blade.

"she said let go, ya' fag. Let go." Curly demanded. The oc cursed Curly out then waled away.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem, why are you advoiding me, Extraordinary Girl?" Was that his pet name for me?

"No reason" I lied.

"You suck cock at lying." Curly smiled at me. I smiled back but shook my head. Then the bell rang. Shit! I'm late for class! Now I'm gonna' have to sit outside the classroom until the teacher lets me in, but while I'm sitting outside I have to write a paper as to why I was late. (That's what we do if we're late to Mr. Stymes' calss)

"Let's ditch this redneck school!" Curly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the school.

"Curly! What are you doing?" I said. "We're gonna' get in trouble!"

"no we won't, I have an idea..."

* * *

><p>I tried not to giggle as I saw Curly talk to the attendance lady with his nose plugged.<p>

"Yes, Ponyboy curtis is ill today, she's going to stay home with me" Curly said with his fingers pinching his nose. I giggled loudly and he told me to "hush"

"Thank you, bye-bye." Curly hung up the pay phone and I burst out laughing. Curly took my hand (which I then blushed to) and led me to his house. It was smaller then mine, but okay, if they ever bothered to mow their lawn, or do somthing with it.

"Hi Sammy!" I smiled at the German sheppard that walked up to me. I pet the puppy, the puppy belonged to Tim, he's teaching it how to chase down Socs and eat them. Though I highly doubt a dog will only go for a Soc. Curly brought me into the house, we mostly watched TV, ate chips and Sodapop and talked.

"Okay, I got a question for you." I smiled. "How long have you liked me for?"

"Oh God, you're such a ditz." He smiled. "Um...well, ever since you started the second grade, I had a huge crush on you then."

"Okay, um-"

"No, it's MY turn" He said.

"Okay." I smiled.

"If we had sex right now, would you like it?"

My mind when blank. What did he just ask me?

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL Oh, there's a little PonyboyXCurly? <strong>

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	11. Chapter 11 Karaoke

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: SEXUAL PREFERANCES!**

**RATING: MEGA-MMMMMMMMMM...M!**

**(this is a song-fic-chappie, enjoy the song and story) **

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_"If we had sex right now, would you like it?"_

I gulped, Curly and I are starting to even accept each other (well, I am) and he wants to have sex right now? What the hell is the matter with him? I shook my head no. Curly nodded.

"I understand, it's just...all the girls I went out with, are different from you ponyboy, they're slutty. They expect sex after the first kiss or so" Curly looked up at me. I see what he was asking for, he wanted to know if I was different, more...Lady-like. I smiled. I held his hand all threw the movie with my favriote actor: Paul Newman.

It was about three when I told Curly I had to go home. He was a gentle man and walked me to my house, what a sweetheart! Curly and I got up to the front porch when Darry opened it for us, well, he actually didn't open it for us, he moreor less made us come inside.

"Ponyboy, do you mind telling me why I got a phonecall from the attendance lady at your school saying you skipped class? She told me that curly Sheppard was making it sound like it was me talking to her on the phone and that you skipped your classes!"

Curly looked at the ground. "Shit." He cursed.

Darry glared at Curly, and I could see why, we were still holding hands1 I jerked away as fast as I could but Darry pulled me by my earlobe into the kitchen shutting the door so Curly couldn't follow us.

"What the hell, Ponyboy?" Darry siad. "I told you about my feelings about dallas and you stoup down to Curly sheppard? Who's next in line, Ponyboy? Tim?"

I gulped, no.

"No." I tried not to cry.

"So how do you think you're allowed to date after what Dallas did to you?" His voice rising, not becuase of anger, but because he was scared, he's being a big brother, he's doing his job.

"You don't have to be afraid." I said.

"Afraid?" Darry yelled.

"I'm a growen woman, Darry. If I get my heartbroken, which I will not, then it's on me. Not you. Let me grow up Darry this is my choice-"

"You gave me a lecture about Dallas, remembering the crawling threw glass?"

"I loved Dallas...I still do...But Curly can ease my pain and make me love Curly even more then I do. I know I'm right." Darry looked at Me for a really long time. It seemed like hours even though it was onyl a few seconds. Darry sighed. He looked at the door and opened it, Curly just happened to be leaning in trying to hear our conversation but didn't notice Darry open the door so he fell to the floor.

"If you try and make my baby sister cry, so God help me I will tear off your balls with my bare hands, Sheppard!" Darry yelled at Curly. Curly nodded and Darry left the room.

I smiled and helped curly up off the floor.

"Wanna' see a movie?" He offered.

* * *

><p>Curly and I started walking home from the movie. He had his big leather jacket drapped around my sholders. I smiled as I held his hand. Curly cursed himself for not having a car with him, but I smiled. I told him I liked walking and spending time with him. Curly and I started walking again, he sort of walked ahead of me for a bit when I looked up at the sky I smiled.<p>

"Curly! Look" I smiled he turned around to see what I was laughing about he smiled up at the sky, a meator shower. The skys looked like they were dancing in the sky, and draping down to Earth. It was beautiful Curly and I stopped and stared at the sky just for a moment. When we heard music starting. We turned and ran down a hill, there was a live band playing but they stopped when the song was over.

"Right, now let me see some couples, how about you too!" The lead singer pointed at us.

Curly looked up. I smiled. "Coem on Curly, let's have some fun." He nodded.

Curly and I were going up on stage to sing some Karaoke. The music started my color was pink while Curly's color of words was green. I smiled as I opened my mouth ready to sing.

"All those days watching from the window. All those years outside looking in. All that time never truly knowing. Just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be... And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright... And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different Now that I see you..." I sang.

Everyone started cheering at the sound of my soft voice. I looked over at Curly he was beaming he looked up at the screan and opened his mouth to sing:

"All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight ." He looked right at me. "Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go"

We both started to sing.

"And at last I see the light"

"...And it's like the fog is lifted..." Curly's gentle voice sang.

"And it's like the sky is new" I sang.

"And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you, now that I see you" Curly and I ended the song with the croud chearing we wanted to do another song, really we did but we had to get me home so Darry wouldn't have a fit.<p>

"come on, let's get you home." Curly smiled.

* * *

><p>Curly opened the door for me. I smiled at him handing back his jacket, I wished I hadn't done that, but It was the right thing to do. I'll miss the smell of candy and pepermint. I smiled brightly at Curly.<p>

"Thank you, I had a nice time." I smiled.

"Thank you too. Didn't know you could sing like that." He smiled.

"Didn't know you could either."

"Deep dark secret, don't tell anyone." Curly wanred.

I put my hands on my hips. "Curly sheppard threatening his girlfriend, how dare he!" I laughed.

"Yeah I-Wait, I'm-you're my girlfrined?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I figured out that I love you curly, I truly do." And with that, Curly got closer to me, pinning me against the railing on the porch, we made our way to the porch swing and Curly wrapped his warm muscular arms around my thin waist and pulled me into a hot-wet-right-on kiss. I responded with a small moan, letting his toung elxplore my mouth ,feeling the wetness and good feeling I had going around my body. Feeling Curly's toung in my mouth was so inviting.

I wanted more, I really did but Darry opened the door and grunted for me to get in. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Goodynight baby."

"G'Night babe." He smiled I waved at him and went inside. I heard Darry close the door and walk behind me.

"So what did you two do besides make out on the porch?" He asked. He didn't really ask, more or less demanded to know what I did.

"We went and saw a movie, then sang some Karaoke." I smiled.

"That's all?" He asked.

"That's all." I responded.

"Okay, well, get to bed Ponyboy. Good night."Darry said. I smiled "Goodnight Darry."

This is just half of what Curly made me feel. The other is so much more complicated to put into words, but, I'm sure darry will not approve of what he was going to do the next date we went on.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more where that came from LOL Oh, there's a little PonyboyXCurly? <strong>

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	12. Chapter 12 gettin' sexual with Curly :D

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: SEXUAL PREFERANCES!**

**RATING: MEGA-MMMMMMMMMM...M!**

**(THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I smiled when I woke up. I woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. I wanted to find Curly and snuggle with him. But that would probably lead to somthing really bad and I wouldn't want that, not after how Dallas took my V-card. I sighed, Dallas, I haven't heard from him in a while but why would I care? He's an asshole! Johnny sees Dallas now and then, but I'm not mad about it, Johnny's my friend if he wants to see Dallas then that's fine, I don't want to see Dallas so I won't see him. I hopped out of bed and got dressed, I chose a jean-shirt and a tight pink shirt. I smiled at my appearance. I decided that some long thigh-high socks would look great with this outfit, but I decided to roll them to my knees, I'll roll them farther up once I get to school, I don't want Darry to be pissed at me. I held Curly's hand while walking inside the school, for some reason I felt as if no Soc would ever bother me anymore. (Not that they've backed off already when they heard I dated Dallas Winston.) I smiled when Curly kissed my temple and walked me to my class room.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" I turned to see my English teacher and smiled.

"Hi Mr. Styme." I smiled.

"Hello Miss curtis, I hope I just didn't see what I just saw." He looked conserned. "Kissing on school grounds is prohibited." He said.

"Okay" I said, without meaning it.

He smiled and sent me to my seat. I thought about Curly all day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's your Fave Cookie?" I asked. I was sitting on the couch in the living room with Curly. We were supposed to be doing homework but we got sidetracked and are playing 20 questions.<p>

"Moist chocolate chip" Curly smiled.

"Boo, mine's plain sugar. My mom used to make them till they wer perfect."  
>I smiled. I missed her and Daddy so much. But I can't live in depression all my life, I have so much to look forward to. I shook that off and smiled at Curly.<p>

"Three months." He smiled. "Since we've been dating."

"I know." I felt somthing spark, I don't knwo what it was but I felt horny as fuck. Curly kissed my lips but I deepened the kiss until it was hot, wet and sexy. I started to moan as I felt his tounge explore my mouth, letting him roam and explore the inside of my mouth.

"You're so hot." Curly smiled. He started to cup my C-cup boobs and pushed me softly on the couch. I asked him if we could do it in my room, so no one could walk in and see us having sex. He nodded. We raced to my room I felt a little self concious having him see how babyish my room looked but that didn't matter, what mattered was I had my shirt off and Curly saw my bra. He smiled and removed my skin tight jeans and he saw my white boy short underwear. I blushed seeing him undress himself, revealing his black boxers. I saw he had firm and strong developing six packs I smiled and he went on top of me. Thank God I wasn't on my Period. I let him touch my breasts when my bra was off then came for my underpanties coming off.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said. I was ready, I trused Curly enough to know he won't leave me. I'm not some two cent whore. And He could see it plainly.

"Alright, first, I'm gonna' have you do me a little favor." He smiled. I nodded, diving for his erected body part. I started off slowly then made my way deaper and faster and faster I had him yelling my name and moaning about how beautiful I was and all that jazz. I smiled when he hadn't "Come" on me. Then he reached in his jeans opcet and I found some lube. I gulped, Dallas never used Lube for when we had sex.

"You ready?" He asked again.

I nodded. He slowly shoved two fingers into my girly parts, It felt wondeful after a while, then came then "big" part. Curly part. It was so pleasurable it was so fantasticly wonderful. If there were anymore words I could use to describe how happy I was then I'd use them all, but right now, leaning against Curly's chest after making love, the sound of his heart best was enough.

I was about to doze off when I heard:

"Ponyboy, it's me Darry! are you home?"

Shit...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, oh. Darry's home, do you think he'll find out what Ponyboy and Curly did in Ponyboy's bedroom? What do you think? Please tell me about it, if you think I should go on with the story or stop it right now. But I'd also like to hear some ideas. I'm sort of stuck on this, and I would like to hear from you reviweres and see what you come up with. <strong>

**Also, Dallas will be showing up soon again. just to FYI ya'. I am so sorry this was a very short chapter, it's just that I need some ideas, (ya' dee da, dee da) and all those goodies. Also, do you think I should have a character death in this fic? OOOOOOOOOOOH That might work out, but tell me what u think before I continue! Also, I won't be albe to up-date as frequently as I thought I would be able to becuase of School and my Work. So please be patient for the next chapter, in the meantime tell me what u think!**

**Thank you and- **

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	13. Chapter 13 Fuck a Duck

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, VIOLANCE, AND SOCS!**

**RATING: M!**

**(THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_I was about to doze off when I heard:_

_"Ponyboy, it's me Darry! are you home?"_

_Shit..._

"Curly! It's darry!" I loudly whispered to him. Curly shot out of the bed in just his boxers he was pulling up. HE hesitated then looked for a hiding place, I took him by the hair and threw him out the window.

"Ponyboy?" Darry asked, slowly opening my door.

"Darry! I'm naked, I just got out of the shower I'm getting dressed!" Darry quickly slammed the door, that didn't stop him from standing outside of my room, though.

"Ponyboy, when you're done, I wanna' talk to you." Darry said.

I told him when I was done, when I had a jean skirt, and a white blouse on. Darry came into my room, I quickly kicked Curly's clothes under my bed, Darry sat on my bed right above them! He sat on my bed and froze, He started maoving around just a bit.

"Why's the bed wet?" He asked.

The cum stains!

"Uh...Period accident!" I said. I heard Curly fake gag, trying not to laugh at that, Darry's eyes went wide.

"Ponyboy, if you have your period in the middle of the night, make sure you...clean up after that then." He said. I nodded. Darry got on to what he really wanted to talk to me about and that was my relationship with Curly. I froze at when he told me that he would be keeping a close eye on our relationship and he told us about being healthy (meanign no sex).

"It's okay to kiss and hug one another, it's another thing to make out-which I do not want to catch you doing ever again you understand me!" He said. I nodded. This was retarded, Darry's words meant nothing to me. I really couldn't give two shits right now about what he has to say or do. I looked out the window at the leaves falling and blowing around. I felt bad for Curly, autum was here and it must be cold outside in only your boxers.

"Okay?" Darry asked.

"Okay." I answered. Not knowing what I was asked.

Darry kissed my head and walked out of the room, when the door closed, Curly jumped threw the window, shivering. I smiled and handed him his clothes.

"See ya' around, Super Sexy Boy." I smiled.

"Super Sexy Boy? Well, it does suit me, since you gave me a name I guess your: Extraordinary Girl" HE smiled, kissing my cheek lightly then putting on his clothes he winked at me. Jumping out of the window, I watched him run to the front door, opening it and calling my na,e. He acted as if he hadn't been here earlier. I ran to the living room to see Curly sitting on the couch.

"Ponyboy? Haven't seen you in a while." He lied.

"Hi, Curly." I smiled at him.

I sat next to him when two-Bit walked in the room. Two-Bit looked at Curly and smiled.

"Well, Fuck a Duck lookie who's here." He smiled.

"Fuck a...duck?" I asked.

TwoBit nodded, then cleared his voice he started to sing: "Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck. Screw a kangaroo. 69 a porcupine. Orgy at the zoo. Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck. Screw a kangaroo. Finger an orangutang. Orgy at the zoo." Two-Bit sang. I started giggling with Curly

"Shal I continue?" Two-Bit bowed and sang even louder.

" Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck. Screw a kangaroo. Eat a grape, rape an ape.  
>Orgy at the zoo. Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck. Screw a kangaroo. Masturbate with a snake Sunning at the zoo. Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck Gently in the ass<br>Roll around on the ground Until you cum at last!" Two-Bit had Curly, Me, Soda and Steve (who walked in at Eat a Grape, rape and Ape) started laughing too.

"Two-Bit!" Darry screamed. "That song was gross!"

"Your face is gross!" Two-Bit faked cried, then laughed. Darry rolled his eyes. I smiled and laughed. I put my arms around Curly's waist and he pulled me into a hug.

"Aw" Sodapop smiled.

"Hey! Hands off!" Darry yelled. I groaned and let go, just then, Darry pushed me to the other side of the couch and sat in between Curly and I. I was appalled. Why did Darry do that? Just a second ago, he said Curly and I could hug and that it was healthy for us!

"Darry! what the hell?" I yelled.

"What?" He asked. It wasn't in a question manner it was a yelling-in-you-face-becuase-you-can't-sit-next-to-your-boyfriend-yell. I sighed and huffed. I'm so pieed off at Darry right now, but Curly did the sweetist thing, he hat on the floor and called me over, quicker then Darry I mandaged to sit in Curly's lap.

"Wow, Darry' gettin' old?" Two-Bit laughed.

Two-Bit walked away with three bruises that day. Never once has he seen a bull run to the red.

**(A/N: FOR ALL YOU DUMBASSES OUT THERE, THAT'S AN EXPRESSION)**

I smiled a little bit bigger that day too. I fell aseep knowing I was in the arms of a good man. Even if he is perverted in a way.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, Dallas will be showing up soon again. just to FYI ya'. I am so sorry this was a very short chapter, it's just that I need some ideas, (ya' dee da, dee da) and all those goodies. Also, do you think I should have a character death in this fic? OOOOOOOOOOOH That might work out, but tell me what u think before I continue! Also, I won't be albe to up-date as frequently as I thought I would be able to becuase of School and my Work. So please be patient for the next chapter, in the meantime tell me what u think!<strong>

**Thank you and- **

**review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	14. Chapter 14 Sodapop meets Emmi

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96**

**WARNING: SOCS!**

**RATING: M!**

**Mostly Sodapop in this chapter, since he's my fave! And I am adding ClarkKentsgirl96 to the story, "Emmi" is a character that we both sort of own, but Emmi is supposed to resemble ClarkKentsgirl96 becuase she doesn't want her real name on Fanfiction (well, who doesn't?) so my BFF, your in the story and I think u are gonna' make a lot of pretty girls cry. I hope you like it. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES: "EMMI" **

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_I smiled a little bit bigger that day too. I fell aseep knowing I was in the arms of a good man. Even if he is perverted in a way._

**Sodapop's POV (finally someone new!) **

"Ponyboy! Wanna' go to the movies with Steve and I?" I asked. I heard Steve groan, but shook it off. I know deep down he really cares for Ponyboy. Ponyboy shook her head no. She looked more comfortable in Curly's arms. (Which is where she's been a lot lately)

"Okay. Darry! Steve and I will be back later tonight!"

"Have fun." Darry called.

I followed Steve to his car. I looked back at the house then went in Steve's car. Steve smiled at me, he and I wern't going to any moive, he and I were going over to a party! I didn't want to tell Darry this, becuase I don't want him to worry about me. Darry always worries about Ponyboy and I, mostly Ponyboy becuase she's a teenager now, and has a boyfriend.

"Bucks?" I asked.

"Where all the partys happen, why what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Nothin'" I remarked. "Just wondering."

We arrived at Bucks right when the party started, Steve and I walked threw a group of people, admiring all the smiles I got from the pretty girls, but they only reminded me of sandy. I sighed, that's what I get. I sat on the chair at the bar table and ordered a beer. I never drink unless I'm at a party. Buck must of been totally wasted, becuase he gave me one, it was on the house. Free beer. I smiled. I took a few sips, ignoring everyone around me, I continued to drink.

Darry'll skin me if he finds out I did somthing like this.

"Can I have a shot?" A girl next to me asked, "Uh...Jack Daniels"

The girl was handed she shot. She looked super pretty. It's not the booze talking either. She had super long brown layered hair, it reached her thighs. Her eyes were a bring green and pretty big. Her outfit looked as if she came back from a funeral. I know how that feels. I smiled at her.

"Well, how are you?" I asked.

"fine." She kept to herself.

"Oh, well, what's your name, Mine's Sodapop Curtis." I smiled.

"Sodapop? Really?" She asked. "Well, my name is Emmi." Emmi was a pretty girl, pretty and polite. I shook her hand when out of no where a Soc came up behind her.

"What are you doing with that type of Trash, Emmi?"

Emmi turned around. "I don't care Scott, leave me alone!"

"Oh yeah? well how about I-" HE grabbed Emmi's arms roughly, thats when I stpeed in.

"She said let her be, so you might leave her alone, if you know what's best for you." I said. The Soc looked at me then Emmi. He scoffed then called her a bitch then walked away. I smiled at Emmi.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore." I smiled.

"Thank you, Sodapop." She smiled.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" I offered. She nodded. Even though she herself was sixtten she loved booze. I smiled. Emmi was a pretty girl, I wonder if she's single.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I felt sick to my stomach, I was throwing up and heaving into the toilet. I felt horrible, it was the second time that night that I felt liek vomiting only I really did do it once and that was happening right now. I started vomiting even more. I reached up for my cool class of water and sipped some. That made me feel just a bit better, only enough for me to vomit again! Urg! stupid puberty! (but I don't think vomiting involves puberty)

It was five in the morning, no way was I going to be able to go back to sleep.

I stopped heaving and breathing so hard, when I felt the arms of my big brother pick me up. Slowly and softly.

"It's okay, Ponyboy, I got ya'." Darry said. I closed my eyes, he used to do this for me all the time, when I felt sick or weak, he'd pick me up and carry me. I smiled, letting Darry carry me to my room.

I hoped to dear God that it was only the flu.

I hope I wasn't pregnant. That last time was a close call.

* * *

><p><strong>So please be patient for the next chapter, in the meantime tell me what u think! Also, I'd like 4 or 5 more reviews before continuing. Also, do u think I should have a Preggy-(pregnant)-Ponyboy in the story? And dallas is coming back really, really soon. please wait until I get the wording done. LOL<strong>

**-Kylelover101**

**Thank you and- ****review please. (like I said 4 or 5 or I'm not gonna' publish another chapter) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	15. Chapter 15 A Dally's girl

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 also, I have decided to hold off the pregnancy. It'll happed later in Ponyboy's life. Also, I'll put in my school schedule! :)**

**Anyway I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing, especially ClarkKentsgirl96 (who hasn't had a story written for her, so I decided to change that) I will be up-dating frequently now that I have more time, becuase I quit my job for a new one! :) I will be working as a horsetrainer! (Sodpaop's dream-job) and I would also like to warn you that DRAMA, DRAMA DRAMA will be coming up LOL**

**WARNING: HOLY SHIT DALLAS WINSTON! **

**RATING: M!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES: "EMMI" (Sodapop and Emmi, won't be in the story until a few more chapters, I'm sorry I know you all had just otten into the Sodapop thing going on last chapter, but I have somthing planned out for you all that I think you will enjoy as much as I do) **

**Anyway enough chit-chat, enjoy the story **

**:) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_I hoped to dear God that it was only the flu._

Thank God it was only the flu, becuase a few days later I got my period. I was so happy the cramps and bitchy-moods came back to me. I was so relieved of the mood-swings and light head feelings. I was so happy a familiar screaming in my ear from my big brothers about me wearing tight jeans and thirts was great to know.

I was holding my boyfriends hand as I walked to the school. Smiling and liking the light kisses he planted on my cheek. I started feeling a tickle go down the side of me and I laughed and jerked away, realizing it was my boyfriends doing I let him pick me up and swing me around. Loving the attention I let him continue, I wish I hadn't. Becuase right there, in the parking lot, dressed in a black plaid shirt, black jeans, and a cocky smile, and blonde hair, icy blue eyes stood Dallas Winston.

I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Curly's POV<strong>

"What's wrong, Baby?" I asked. Seeing Ponyboy scared like this made me worried.

"Nothing." She said, hurrying me into the school. I thought she might be scared that we were going to be late or somthing. I shruged it off and followed Ponyboy to her first hour class. We had a new term this winter, and Christmas was coming up.

"What's your schedule?" I asked.

I looked at the note Ponyboy handed me.

**1.) Biology **

**2.) Algebra 2**

**3.) Study hall (A)**

**3.) P.E (B)**

**4.) Language Arts.**

**5.) World history. **

**6.) Driver's ED (B) **

**7.) Homeroom. **

"What's this A and B crap?" I asked. Ponyboy told me the summary. A days are supposed to be taken on certain days.

"Like Monday is an A day, Tuesday is a B day...you get what I mean?" She asked. I nodded. She still looked worried, I'm sure it was about the school schedule. I smiled

"Don't worry, even though we aren't in the same classes, doesn't mean I don't think you're not the sexiest damn child I ever laid eyes on." I smiled. Kissing her temple once more, she smiled. That's my girl. I waved goodbye to her and headed off to my, urg! Study hall. I hate study hall in first period. Nothing like a borning and meaning less class period to start out the day make your day longer. I on perpously walked in late.

The teacher didn't even have to turn around from taking attendance.

"Shepard, if you're late one more time, I'll have the principal suspend you, do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes. Mr. Dawson."

Mr. Dawson had Ponyboy last term, said he was a dick to her, for some Soc's doing. If I find that Soc I'll kill him, just for troubling my girl. I took my usual seating (which is in all my classes) in the back row next to some of my buddies. I was minding my own business when Two-Bit showed up. He'll make the class fun. Two-Bit and I started shooting spit wads at the Socs in the front row. We also started (Well, Two-Bit started) hitting on some girls, I kept my thoughts on Ponyboy. She's all I need and all I ever want in life. I smiled, opening one of my books to finding a picture of my girl taped in one of the covers. I kept it there so if I ever feel likt talking back to the teacher, or flunking the subject and not even trying, I look at the picture of Ponyboy in that cute pink top and I realize that she'd want me to try my best.

This might sound stupid, but...I love Ponyboy so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I had a seventh hour today. Curly didn't so I had to go home later then he did. I was walking out of the school and decided to walk the back routes to my home when I opened the back door and walked a few feet, I stopped, realizing I was about to bump into someone, that someone was Dallas Winston. I tried to not look at him, insted I kept my eyes on the ground, I tried to move out of his way, but he moved to the left when I tried to move to the left, blocking my way to get to home.

"Missed me?" He asked.

I shrugged, trying to keep my eyes still on the ground.

"Look at me, now." He said. Feeling as if he used some type of power on me, I looked up. I wish Curly were here.

"I missed your pretty green eyes." He smiled.

"Thank you. Dallas, I have to be heading home now." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll drive ya'" He smiled, I noticed he had Buck's car I didn't want to be rude and tell him no, he probably drove all the way here to pick me up. I gulped, this wasn't cheating on Curly, this was getting a ride home, nothing more then that. I nodded, following him to the blue caddy. Dallas cranked up the radio and we sang (well, I mostly did) along to Rolling stones and Elvis. I noticed how fast we were going and how much fun we were having, until I noticed Curly walking with Bryon and Mark. I crouched down in my seat so they wouldn't see me, they didn't. I felt so horrible for doing that.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the drive way, I sat in silence while Dallas looked at me for a while.<p>

"Thank you for the ride, Dallas, but you better go, Darry is still pissed off at you for breaking my heart-"

"What? Oh, Sylvia? Yeah, I used her Ponyboy, to make her give me some cash I was gonna' come right back-"

"You broke up with me, Dallas!" I yelled. "You used me as your sex toy, you used me to get back with her, and I hate you! I love Curly!" I yelled. Dallas smiled. Leaning forward, putting his hands on mine, tightly pinning them downn. I felt his tounge in my mouth, it felt good, but it was wrong! I was dating Curly, but this pleasure, was so irrisitable.

When he was done frenching me, for about two minutes he smiled.

"Think about it, then come over to Buck's" He smiled. "If you truly love Curly, that is, I know you'll be coming back to me Ponyboy. You're a Dally's girl. You always will be." That statement haunted me.

I ran out of the car. Forgetting my bookbag but I could care less.

I didn't noticed Curly walking up to the house. I would of been happy to know that, if Dallas hadn't shown up.

_"You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl... You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl... You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl... You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl... You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl... You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl... You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl... You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl... You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl... You're a Dally's girl...You're a Dally's girl..." _

"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. I slammed my fists into the walll. Sank down and cried. Old feelings of Dallas came rushing back to me.

I STILL LOVE YOU DALLAS!

* * *

><p><strong>DALLAS (My fave. character) IS BACK!<strong>

**Also, do you think Ponyboy will go back to Dallas or stay with Curly, tell me in your reviews and decided for me :) Which do u like better?**

**Thank you and- ****review please. (like I said 4 or 5 or I'm not gonna' publish another chapter) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	16. Chapter 16 Dally saw my future!

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 also, I have decided to hold off the pregnancy. It'll happed later in Ponyboy's life. Also, I'll put in my school schedule! :)**

**Anyway I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing, especially ClarkKentsgirl96 (who hasn't had a story written for her, so I decided to change that) I will be up-dating frequently now that I have more time, becuase I quit my job for a new one! :) I will be working as a horsetrainer! (Sodpaop's dream-job) and I would also like to warn you that DRAMA, DRAMA DRAMA will be coming up LOL**

**WARNING: HOLY SHIT DALLAS WINSTON! **

**RATING: M!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES: "EMMI" (Sodapop and Emmi, won't be in the story until a few more chapters, I'm sorry I know you all had just otten into the Sodapop thing going on last chapter, but I have somthing planned out for you all that I think you will enjoy as much as I do) **

**PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR PIERCING CHOICES ON MY POLL PLEASE!**

**Anyway enough chit-chat, enjoy the story **

**:) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_"...You're a Dally's girl..." _

_"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. I slammed my fists into the walll. Sank down and cried. Old feelings of Dallas came rushing back to me._

_I STILL LOVE YOU DALLAS!_

"Ponyboy?" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see Darry. I smiled at him but he dind't believe me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just realized I did really welll on a homework thing-y and I totally forgot about it and I got really excited." I lied. I smiled at Darry who smiled right back at me, Darry's always happy that I do good on homework or a test. I helped Darry with dinner that night, but Dallas was still on my mind. I couldn't get him out of it either.

"Ponyboy?" Darry asked. "is everything okay?"

"Yup" I smiled. "Don't worry about me, Darry. I'm fine."

Darry nodded and went back to cooking. Two-Bit came over and started telling some joes, he must of saw that I was sad to somthing becuase he smiled and laughed:

"Wow, Ponyboy, I know your name has: Pony is it but you don't need the long face." HE laughed.

I smiled back at him, I think that made his day.

"That's my girl." Two-Bit smiled. "Don't let those Socs get to ya' you're beautiful Ponyboy."

Darry smiled at Two-Bit, I liked Two-Bit when he's gentle like that. two-Bit closed his eyes and started singing that annoying song.

"Fuc, Fuck, Fuck a duck screw a-OW!" Darry hit in up-side the head for singing that song.

I couldn't get Dallas out of my mind. No matter how hard I tried.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas' POV<strong>

"Well, well, well, look who's back." Busk smiled when I entered the smoky bar. It was only seven so the only people in the bar were people decorating for a party or so. I smiled back and flicked him off.

"Where were ya'?" He asked.

"With Sylvia, she was helping me get some cash that I needed, so I had to leave for a while, my poor baby girl's heart was broken, she had no idea what was going on." I smiled.

"Ponyboy? Oh, yes. Curly and Tim talk about her a lot here."

"Tim?" I asked. It was acceptable that curly was talkin' bout Ponyboy but Tim? What did he want? Not that it mattered, Ponyboy will be mine once more.

"Well, he's Curly's brother and all, so...ya' know. Brother relationships."

"Gay." I laughed. I handed buck a fifty dollar bill. "Give me about two weeks, until I get some more, then' I'll be out of your hair." I said.

"Very well." He said. I smiled Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Ponyboy will come, and when she does, let her in my room. You know which one I'm talkin' about." I smiled. Buck nodded, he owed me anyway (From all those poker games) he knows what happens when someone doesn't pay back their bill. That's a good old fashion beat-you-senseless-till-you-can't-breath.

I smiled. She'll come back. I hopped to a seat and Buck and I drank until we were content.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

After dinner, Darry and I had a big blowout he found out what Curly and I did, I don't know how but he did. And he started screaming at me.

"Ponyboy, what the fuck have I told you? You're only thirteen! You can't be having those sexual activities!" He yelled.

"It's my life, and my boyfriend, I'll let him do whatever he wants with me!" Screaming painful words at his heart. Darry looked li ehe'll pop a blood vesle.

"Ponyboy?" I noticed Sodapop walking in the room. "You had sex?"

"So?" I said.

"Ponyboy! That's a big deal, you souldn't have sex until you're ready not thirteen!" Sodapop yelled. That's really strange, becuase usually Soda is the soft spoken "motherly" one. I was pissed now.

"And what if we did have sex, who cares you can't change what's been done already!" I yelled.

"Oh, butwe can prevent it," Darry grit his teeth. I looked up at Darry. He wouldn't...

"Darry, you can't do that!" If he was going to do, what I think he was, then we have a problem. Well, I do. Darry can't force Curly and I not to love each other, he can't!

"Curly and I love each other!" I yelled.

"I'm your gaurdian! I'm responsible for you, if anything happens to you, guess who the social workers will point at? Me!" Darry yelled.

"I never asked for you to be my gaurdian!" I yelled. That silenced the whole house. Darry looked at me in disgust. Sodapop put his head in his hands I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. The world was quiet, the tention grew and I was close to tears.

"You want me to not be your gaurdian? Then go..." Darry said. "That's all you want Ponyboy, is to GO!" He yelled. "You think following directions is the hardest thing to do in life and you'll do anything to see your way past or around the situation, so you know what?" Darry opened the door.

"Go, come on' you wanted to leave!"

"Darry, don't" Soda said. "We're all tired and fed up. And we're just worried about Ponyboy-"

"Be quiet!" Darry yelled. "Ponyboy, just go to one of your friend's houses for the night, I'm done with you!" Just then, darry walked to his room and slammed the door. I looked at Sodapop. He didn't make eye-contact with me for a second. I told sodapop that I'll be over at Angela'sSodapop nodded. He looked up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my head. "Be safe. And have fun with Angela." He smiled.

I was heading over to Angela's when a thought came to my mind.

_"...I know you'll be coming back to me Ponyboy. You're a Dally's girl. You always will be..."_

Dallas.

I shivered, it's as if he could see into the future, I knew he could, becuase insted of turning right at main street, I turned left and walked over to the bar. This was so wrong, I shouldn't be anywhere neer here or Dallas, becuase of the rules Sodapop and Darry gave me for being here and becuase I'm Curly's girl and shouldn't be around Dallas.

But I needed questions answered now.

I figured Buck wouldn't let me in, so I went to the back door. I passes prostitues, druggies, and drunks. Just to make my way to my Ex. Who was sitting in a chair, playing poker. I tapped on his shoulder, when some of the boys smiled and waved at me, that got Dally's attention.

"Well, hi there, sexy one." He smiled. "Knew you'd come back." I tried not to smile. Really I did.

"Everyone, this is Ponyboy." Dallas smiled.

"Don't look like a guy to me!" One laughed, "What's wrong, dallas you a butt-pirate now?" That guy laughed which caused Dallas to smirk and throw an empty bottle at the guy, causing the drunk to fall on the floor.

"Anyone else got a problem with my girl?" He smiled. No one dared speak. He smiled, sat on the chair and put me on his lap, I shouldn't of enjoyed that moment, but my hormones responded differently. I watched Dallas win a few games at Poker, I helped him win them, becuase I got so used to watching Two-Bit, (who mostly cheated) Steve and Sodapop play poker. So I gave Dallas my pointers which made him win every round he played (which was about fifteen or so)

"Ponyboy, here's a hundred dollar bill, just for you." dallas smiled, lightly kissing my cheek and handing me the bill. I shook my head.

"It's yours." I smiled.

"Well, if you don't like money, I got somthing else for you." Dallas put my hand on his erected boner.

"Dallas Winston!" I yelled.

"What's wrong, I thought you could hand-le it." He emphesized on the "hand" part.

"Gross!" I yelled.

"That's not what Curly said." He smiled. I was shocked, Curly told Dallas what I did with him? No, he couldn't have! I didn't believe dallas for a second, but the way he spoke it in the manner he chose to, made me believe him.

"Beside's Curly's girl, doens't fit you, Dally's girl does." He smiled. He moved his hands along my back, rubbing softly and soothingley. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here. Was all that went through my mind. Dallas smiled, bidding his drunk friends a wave goodbye as they left seeing it was just Dallas and I talking. I glared at Dallas.

"Well, I need to go." I said standing up trying to walk away.

"Oh, so you'll just go?" He said. "Well, Dallas said you coulnd't go."

"Stop talking in third person!" I snapped.

Dallas smiled. "You know ya' like it."

"Shut up!" I yelled. Trying to walk away, but Dallas' firm on my arm made me so I couldn't get away, Dallas stood still not moving while I tried to pull away. I grunted and pleaded for Dallas to let me go. Dallas smiled and yanked me up to the room where we first had sex in. It still smelled damp and like someone up and died in the room.

Dallas shut and locked the door.

"You know why you're here right?" Dallas asked.

"No, as a matter of face, I don't!" I yelled.

Dallas grabbed on to my arms and lifted me up in the air.

"Becuase you're Dally's girl." He smiled, Kissing my hard and full on the lips. Then moving his slithering tounge into my mouth, creasing every part of my mouth. I felt my body weakening. I felt lightheaded, I felt...horrible, yet wonderful. This was so wrong.

Every time I see Dallas, I think of Curly, but every time I see Curly, I think of Dallas.

Oh Glory. I hate you hormones!

* * *

><p><strong>DALLAS (My fave. character) IS BACK!<strong>

**Also, do you think Ponyboy will go back to Dallas or stay with Curly, tell me in your reviews and decided for me :) Which do u like better?**

**Thank you and- ****review please. (like I said 4 or 5 or I'm not gonna' publish another chapter) **

**-Kylelover101 **


	17. Chapter 17 Searching for Ponyboy

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 also,**** I would also like to warn you that DRAMA, DRAMA DRAMA will be coming up LOL**

**WARNING: SEX AND KINKY STUFF**

**RATING: M!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES: "EMMI" (Sodapop and Emmi, won't be in the story until a few more chapters, I'm sorry I know you all had just otten into the Sodapop thing going on last chapter, but I have somthing planned out for you all that I think you will enjoy as much as I do) **

**PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR PIERCING CHOICES ON MY POLL PLEASE!**

**Anyway enough chit-chat, enjoy the story **

**:) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_I felt lightheaded, I felt...horrible, yet wonderful. This was so wrong. Every time I see Dallas, I think of Curly, but every time I see Curly, I think of Dallas._

_Oh Glory. I hate you hormones!_

I let Dallas gently put me to the bed, seeing him on top of me, gently rubbing my naked thighs and skinny hip bones. He smiled. Then, slowly making his way to my ear, he whispered:

"I always get what I want, Ponyboy." He smirked, then nibbled on my ear lobe, causing me to moan out in pleasure and in semi-annoyance (including pain).

"I'm Dallas Winston." He smiled.

"I know, you expect me to bow down to you and worship the ground you walk on?" I said, with scarcasm in my voice. Dallas looked at my face, smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice." He commented.

"Shut up." I said. Dallas shook his head. "With you Baby, never. Why would you think I'd go out with Sylvia insted of you, I was lying then Ponyboy."

"Didn't seem like it, Darry and Sodapop hunted you down for days just to kick your ass for what you did to me." I said. Half true, half not. They only searched for about three hours, but they searched.

"Well, they don't need to know where I'm at, but I think the need to know where you're at, becuase it's eleven in the morning. Almost noon." He smiled.

I SLEPT OVER! I started getting dressed as fast as I could, when I was almost out the door, Dallas grapped on to my waist.

"I'll be waiting, don't keep me waiting too long." He smile. Ignoring his comment or thoughts I ran out of his grip and ran home. I just hope Darry and Sodapop don't find out what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's POV<strong>

"No, sodapop." I sighed on the phone. It was eight in the fucking morning and Sodapop Curtis (who I will admit is one sexy hunk) fucking called my teen line asking me about Ponyboy. How he thinks spent the night here.

"Soda, I don't know what you were talking about, Ponyboy never showed up or came by, I wasn't here for the fact of the matter anyway. Goodbye!" I hung up and rolled over to sleep. I had a big handgover and I needed sleep.

Just then, Curly burst into my room.

"What you talking about my girl for?" He yelled.

"Sodapop," I said. "Thought she came over last night, becuase Darry kicked her out." Well, actually Darry didn't really Kick Ponyboy out, I'm just saying that to piss him off. Curly looked red for a moment, he looked around.

"Where is she then?"

"How in the FUCK would I know!" I yelled. Ponyboy was my BFF, but I had no idea where she was now these days, maybe out with some other friends. Ignoring Curly's pleading to tell me where she was at, I rolled over to the side of the bed and closed my eyes. My head hurt and I felt like crap.

Just then, I opened my eyes, remembering I had a job to go to.

"Fuck," I cursed. Waking up, I pulled on my tight work shirt, a pair of knee high schoks and my short black mini shirt. I was working at the Dingo, I was a waitress, putting my hair up in a long ponytail. My curly black hair was super thick so it took me a while. Curly left the house, so it would just be me for a few minutes.

I walked to the Dingo, trying to hurry becuase I was gonna' be late, when I ran into Ponyboy.

"Hey." I smiled.

She looked at me and nodded.

"where were ya'?" I smiled.

"No-nowhere, why?" She asked.

"You brother called, Sodapop wanting to know where you were and that Darry's worried about you. Ya' better head on home, and think of a good lie becuase I told em' you wern't at my place."

"Aw, thanks a lot!" She yelled, running down the street.

I wonder where she was. Maybe my good friend Dallas can tell me. I'll call or meet up with him at Bucks later tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Curly's POV<strong>

_"Where is she then?"_

_"How in the FUCK would I know!"_

Ponyboy is missing? Why? I hope she didn't runaway! I love her so much, I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I started running out of the house, maybe if I look for her, she can tell me where she was. I'm sure she was at another friend's house, maybe Cathy's. I started running in the streets of this gay town it was starting to snow just a bit. Great, I hope she's not outside, I don't want her getting sick.

I stopped to breath for a moment, when I felt something fly above me, I tunred and saw Ponyboy had leaped over me! I started running after her.

"Ponyboy!"I called.

Ponyboy stopped, and turned. She smiled, but looked scared.

"Where were you? I heard your brother kicked you out." I said.

"damn it Angela! Fucking lying again!" Ponyboy said. So Angela lied to me? That Ho! I'm gonna' have to deal with her later right now I'm conserned about Ponyboy.

"Where were you?" I asked again.

"At-uh-Cathy's" she said. She hesitated. I nodded, believeing her. She wouldn't lie to me. She looked cold, she only had a coat on and some tight jeans and I think a very thin shirt, the coat didn't look heavy too. I started to take off my coat and handed it her, but she rejected it.

"It's okay." She said. "My house if right there," She pointed to her house on the end of the block. I nodded.

"Wanna' come in anyway?" She asked. I smiled while holding her hand; I walked her to her house. Crunching the snow with my boots winter is hear already. I can't believe it. That means grade reports, I hope I did okay. I've been kicking my own ass into gear to study for test and trying my best at them.

Ponyboy helped me from time to time, she was super smart and super pretty.

I kissed her temple, when I noticed a tear go down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Babe?" I asked.

"Nothing." she smiled. "Nothing at all..."

* * *

><p><strong>OH, Ponyboy cheated on Curly! OMG! what will happen next? As you know, Angela was in this chapter and she's gonna' have some tricks up her sleeve now that she found out that Dallas is back in town. And it's almost Christmas time in Tulsa, will that mean making tough choices just before the holidays?<strong>

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	18. Chapter 18 I'm thinking of someone else

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: LANGUAGE AND CHOCOLATE!**

**Rating:: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES: ****PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR PIERCING CHOICES ON MY POLL PLEASE!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_"What's wrong, Babe?" He asked._

_"Nothing." I smiled. "Nothing at all..."_

I felt horrible for lying to him like that. Curly was so good to me, and I know he would never lie to me. So why should I lie to him? It would only be one small fib. Nothing was wrong with one lie, I mean no relationshipe was perfect. I'm sure Curly was keeping secrets too. But enough with us, I had to think about Dallas and his words. I couldn't controll myself, I knew I was going to go back to him, but I had to stop doing that, I was with Curly now, Dallas broke up with me, it might not have been for Sylvia, and I don't care if it was for money or anything else, he still broke up with me.

I opened the door to see nothing had changed, Johnny and Two-Bit were watching TV (well, they were actually sleeping, the TV was turned on) Steve and Sodapop played poker, quietyly and Darry wasn't home. Sodapop stood up, walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Ponyboy, I thought you were going to Angela's." He said.

"Yeah, but I..uh...saw Cathy and wanted to go over to her house, becuase..ya'-I-never get to see her." I smiled a bit. That was a bad lie, but Sodapop saw past it and believed me. Great two lies I just told.

"Did you guys hear, Dally's back." Steve smiled.

I flicked him the "birdie" finger and sat next to Two-Bit. I stared at him and smiled, noticing a pencle next to his head, I started poking him softly on the cheek, I did it wa sfew times until he slapped himself and woke himself up from the slap he gave himself.

Culry and I giggled.

With permition from Sodapop (like always) he and I made a chocolate cake for Darry when he came home. I thought it was the least we could do, since I was a bitch the other night and we were out.

"Needs more, chocolate." Sodapop smiled, putting in more Coca powder then we needed.

"Now for some eggs." I cracked two eggs into the bowl.

"And more chocolate." Sodapop put in more coca powder.

"And now for the oil." I put in two-thirds bup of oil and began to stir.

"And more cholocate." Sodapop then douced the whole container of coca powder into the bowl. That's gonna' taste really chocolat-y when we try and eat it.

"And now for some-"

"More chocolate." Sodapop giggled, trying to find something else that had or was made up from chocolate and found some Hershey bars and just started pouring them in to the bowl from the package.

"Sodapop!" I laughed. I punched him lightly on the arm, but he took me under his wing and gave me a nuggie to the head. I didn't holler "uncle" until I felt some slight sting to my head and hair. Sodapop and I put our "cake" into the oven to cook right when Darry walked in the house.

"Ponyboy, are you cooled off now?" He asked.

I scoffed, rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. How dare he talk to me like that! No: "Hey, welcome back I missed you" or anything? Nope! Just a big, fat: ARE YOU COOLED OFF YET. Sometimes he makes me so mad! I watched TV for the rest of the day with Curly, I felt horrible sitting next to him, part of me ached for dallas to hold me, yet the other half of me told me to stay put and that Dallas doesn't deserve me.

Oh, why must puberty be so hard?

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's POV<strong>

I wanted answers to my questions. So right after work (since it was about seven at night, most of the bars were starting to open,) I walked immediatly over to Buck's. Where I knew Dallas must be hiding at. He's always there, if not The Curtis' or jail. I opened the back door, walked right past Buck (who was screaming at me and telling me I shouldn't be here) and walked right up to Dallas, who was sitting in a chair, counting poker chips, and drinking a beer.

"Long time no see." I smiled. "Dallas Winston."

Dallas looked at me cold. "Get lost ya' tramp."

"Is that anyway to treat Ponyboy's best friend?" I smiled. Dallas gave me another hard look.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Don't use your dick for a brain, you know I don't want anything but to know what's going on."

Dallas smiled. "Being Tim's sister, you sure know how to interfer with other people's business. I'm just back in town, ain't doin' nothin'"

"Well, I know for a fact that Ponyboy had a fight with his brothers and left her hosue that night, and Sodapop called me up wanting to know where Ponyboy was, according to him, she told Sodapop that she would be at my house for the night, but she never came by. So my question is, where was she at?" I smiled. Dallas looked at me calmly, pulled out a chair and told me to sit. I sipped on one of my energy drinks I usually get to stay up for work (or I'm sleeping during my shifts). Trying to read Dally's face for any expression at the moment was like trying to read Chinese, or Latin.

"You wanna' know where Ponyboy was at?" He smiled.

I nodded.

"She was lettin' me inside her pants"

I nearly chocked. Ponyboy getting laid! I knew the chick was sexy as fuck but she was getting laid? How long has she not been a virgin? Another thought came to my head, she's dating my brother, but had sex with her Ex. She fucking cheated on him! I know Curly's my brother and that's my best friend, but still. I felt utterly mad.

"Aw, jelious?" He smiled.

"No. Just pissed off at her actions." I said.

"Look, I didn't cheat on Ponyboy, I never wanted Sylvia back, I just needed some money and it just-so-happened Sylvia's uncle could lend me a few bucks only he lived in Ohio, which is a fucking long ass drive, so I didn't dump her for Sylvia, I just needed money for somthing."

"For what?" I yelled.

"Well, rent doesn't come cheep here, neither do rings."

"Well, I don't wanna' know where your staying I don't wanna' know-did you say rings?" I asked.

Dallas nodded, he then pulled out a little black box with a diamond ring, just perfect for Ponyboy's slender finger. But, that can't happen!

"Dallas! You pervert! She's fucking thirteen!" I yelled.

"I wasn't going to do it immediatly, I wanted to wait a long time, I was testing her." Dallas said.

"Well, you failed, becuase she's dating my brother." I said. "And from the looks of it, she's enjoying it."

"That's weird, why did she come here last night, insted of your house where she could of been with Curly all night, if she was 'enjoying it'?" Dallas smiled.

I had no answer.

"Look, Ponyboy's a Dally's girl, it's written all over her face. I almost got her pregnant, and when she told me about it, that was the first test she passed."

"meaning what?" I yelled.

"That if I ever did get her pregnant, she'd keep my kid, unlike my bitch for a mom who walked out on me." Dallas said. "Too bad it was only a mistake her retarded doctor made."

"Y-You're fucking sick in the head!" I yelled, standing up and walking away.

"Angela!" He yelled. I stopped, knowing fully well, that no one walked away from Dallas Winston. I goraned; and walked back over to Dallas.

"Just do me one favor." He smiled.

"What?" I yelled.

"If Ponyboy dose choose me, and she will, promise to always be by her side, she's going to need a frined. I highly doubt anyone she knows is not going to be but against her love for me." I looked at Dallas. Ponyboy...

_Flashback._

_It's the funeral of the Curtis parents. I see Ponyboy crying, and slightly shaking by her parent's graves. I walk over slowly to her and put my arm around her. I swore on their graves that I would always be Ponyboy's best friend, so she'll never be alone. I made that promise to keep forever. _

_Flashback done. _

I look at Dallas, when I'm out of my daze.

"Don't worry, I will." I said. I can't believe I agreed to not say a word to my brother about his girlfriend cheating on him. I feel like crap, but it's for my frined. Even thought the party just started at Buck's. I walk out, silently and colder then I was when I walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

"We never do anything anymore, please?" Curly begged. He really wanted to see a movie, and I was scared to go out in public for fearing I might run into Dallas. I shook my head no. I didn't want to get caught like that, I might loose Curly, but then again, I might not run into Dallas.

"Ponyboy, come on." Curyl pleaded. "You're always in the mood for a movie. Why not now?"

"no reason, I just don't feel like going."

"So, you won't go for a Pepsi and a kiss?" He smiled, kissing my temple and slipping an ice cold Pepsi into my hand. I giggled, opening the pop I reminded Curly: "Pepsi won't persuade me all the time."

"No, but maybe this time, please" Curly snuggled up to me.

"Oh...alright." I said. "As long as Darry approves we can go, it's gonna' get dark soon anyway."

I was actually hoping darry wouldn't let me go, but when he gave me an automatic 'yes' I had to smile or he'd think somthing was up. But I was right about the chaparone part, he sent Johnny with us. I didn't mind Johnny coming with us, it's been a while since we went anywhere together, but I think Curly loathed that part. Johnny was timid more then ever, since he killed Bob. Thank God the Fuzz hasn't caught on that it was him, and some of the Soc were heavily drunk that night, so I highly doubt they remember it was Johnny who did it.

"What's playing'?" Curly asked.

"Um, Gone With The Wind" I said. Smiling. The movie would be about five hours but it was a good movie, I've read the book to Johnny (since he can't read that well) and I thought the movie might be col to see as well.

Curly got bored right in the beginig of the movie, and started putting some moves on me. He started putting his arm around me, Which I didn't mind, it was when he tried to kiss me was when I reacted.

"Stop." I said, when he knipped my ear.

He stopped, then went back to doing it.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"SSSSH!" came from the people behind us. I felt embaresed. I turned my attention back to the movie. Curly started looking around. He played with his hair, then started throwing popcorn at the Socs in front of us.

"Hey, you little bastard, try that again!" One Soc yelled.

Curly smiled, when the Soc turned around, Curly did it again, only he threw his soda. The Soc turned around and started running up the isle to Curly. Curly jumped up and socked the Soc in the face. A huge fight started I blushed with anger and sadness, is this why Curly wanted to come here? So he could pick a fight? Well, fuck that!

I started to leave. Johnny had to help Curly in the fight, so it was just me. I walked out of the movie house crying and breathing hard. I just needed some air for a second. I stood next to the bus sign and leaned aginst it, when I felt a hand go on my back. I froze.

"Why's my baby girl crying?" Dallas.

I turned around, I haven't seen him since we slept together. I gulped, I shouldn't be with him! I started walking away, he just followed.

"I asked you a question." He said. The snow started to fall, covering the streets and sidewalks. I didn't have a thick coat with me, so Dally lent me his, he draped it around my shoulders and held me tight to his chest. I breathed his smell, he smelled so sweet, like he was done walking threw the mens calogne isle. I smiled. I felt so warm inside.

Curly...

I gasped, I should be with him! I pushed his away and started walking. Dallas smiled.

"I'll see you at Buck's later tonight, right?" I started to run. I ran as fast as I could. Away from Dallas, away from the fighting Socs, and away from Curly, Who I didn't know was looking for me at the moment.

* * *

><p>I ran all the way home and flung the door open. I ran to my bedroom, without taking my soaking wet shoes off or Dally's coat. I flopped on my bed and cried, I just cried. I didn't know how to feel, I was in love with two guys! One sweet, caring, but not respectful of my wishes. And one, cold, mysterious, and irristable. I'm a Dally's girl, but I'm also Curly's girl. Both sounded right. Yet at the same time, didn't. I felt so horrible, dirty and most of all I felt like the sluttiest-ho in the world. I'm cheating on Curly and I'm also cheating on Dallas. Everything I think of Curly, I'm with Dallas, and when I think of Dallas, I'm with Curly.<p>

I felt the warm tear run down my face and I coughed, I think I was coming down with a cold of some sort. I curled up in a ball, I felt so tired and scared. I was scared that if one found out (meaning Curly) what I was doing then he'd hate me forever. Not only would I loose a lover, but a friend. Plus would dallas up and leave me again? And if he did I'd look like the sorry mother-fucker if anyone ever did see.

I hurt my heart before. Why do it again?

"Mama..." I cried. Mama, she'd know what to do. Daddy too. I want them so bad!

Why did the world have to take them away?

* * *

><p><strong>OH, Ponyboy cheated on Curly! OMG! what will happen next? As you know, Angela was in this chapter and she's gonna' have some tricks up her sleeve now that she found out that Dallas is back in town. And it's almost Christmas time in Tulsa, will that mean making tough choices just before the holidays?<strong>

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	19. Chapter 19 The last time I'll see him

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: LANGUAGE **

**Rating: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES: ****PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR PIERCING CHOICES ON MY POLL PLEASE!**

**here's a super long chapter for ya'll**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_Mama, she'd know what to do. Daddy too. I want them so bad!Why did the world have to take them away?_

I wiped a few tears from my wet, stining eyes and stood up. I must of fell asleep becuase it was really dark outside. I looked in my mirror, I looked like drap, my long, luchious curly hair was all nottet and tangled. I had dark circles under my (now) dull eyes. My skin was really pale and my voice hurt becuase I was crying.

I went and washed my face, hopfully that will bring some color into my facial area so my brothers won't know what's going on.

My brothers!

What if they found out I cheated on Curly? Would they look at me in utter disgust. My stomach turned when I thought of darry hating me forever, and I wanted to puke at the thought of Sodapop shaking his head, not wanting to look at me anymore. I felt sick.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop called.

"Yeah?" I called from inside the bathroom.

"Can ya' hurry up? I need to go."

"O.K. hold on." I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Sodapop, he dind't return one.

"What's wrong, Baby? You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sort of...uh...sick from all that chocolate you put on that cake." I lied and laughed.

"Oh, well, making people sick so I can have the rest is my specialty." Sodapop smiled.

"You're so mean!" I giggled. I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the living room to have a smoke. people say when you smoke, you'll get wrinkles all over your face and body, I'm saying they're full of crap becuase I've never found a single wrinkle on my face from smoking. Taking a few puffs, I started relaxing. Maybe if I avoided Dallas, he'll leave me alone and I could be with Curly, who I belong with. I smiled, that plan was destined to work.

Two-Bit walked right in the house, noisy as ever. Behind him Steve came in.

"HELLLLLLOOOOO" Two-Bit sang.

"Shut up!" Steve moaned. Steve then plopped on the couch, before Two-Bit could. Two-Bit dind't mind as long as Mickey Mouse was on. About five minutes later, Angela walked in.

"Hi, Angela." I smiled.

"Wanna' come to the mall, Pony?" She smiled. Darry wasn't home, but I knew Sodapop would say yes. when he did I looked for a coat. I found dally's coat. I gulped, I didn't know where mine was and it was forty maybe thirty degrees outside. sighing I put it on. I walked back into the living room when Steve made a comment:

"ISN'T THAT DALLY'S COAT?" The house was silent, they all looked at me, acept Angela.

"Yeah...so?"

"Aren't you dating Curly?" I avoided that question.

"Come on, Angela, we're gonna' be late." I had no idea what we'd be late for, but it got me out of the house. Angela and I walked in silence to the mall. I could tell she wanted to talk about somthing, but I don't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's POV<strong>

Arriving at the mall we decided to look around. Since neither of us had any money and my pokcets were getting too full with earings and bracelets I was five-finger-discounting (stealing). We walked past a store that had the hottest sales out.

"Oh. Ponyboy you would look great in this!" I smiled, holding up a short-short skirt.

"Yeah, I probably would, but darry and sodapop would kill me if they saw me in that!" She laughed.

"Why are your brothers so strick?" I asked. I never did understand why they were so over-proctevitve of Ponyboy. Tim and Curly never were of me. I wonder why they were of Ponyboy.

"Well, they didn't always used to be like this. Mostly my dad was." She alughed. "Dad wouldn't let me even talk to any boy besides my brothers and him. He was scared his 'Princess;-that's what he used to call me- would be taken away from him. So after mom and dad died, Darry and Sodapop began what they are now." She said. "It's not that hard to figure out why."

I smiled. "Do you miss your mom and dad?" I asked.

"Of course. I miss them dearly, sure the pain is softening, but it's still there. Always in the back of my head, telling me how they won't come back." Ponyboy said. "That's why I'm scared of Christmas. Every year, dad and Darry would go and chop down a tree, I'm scared that we won't be able to do it this year, becuase of Darry and sodapop's work schedule."

Then I got to the question I've been wanting to ask. "What are ya' gonna' get Curly for Christmas? He's got his present all locked up in the closet just waiting to give ya'." I smiled.

Ponyboy hesitated.

"I-I don't know." She smiled.

"Well, speaking of Curly, I hear he's out with Tim and Dallas-ya' know he's back?"

Ponyboy looked down at her shoes. Not answering.

"I know you know, Ponyboy." I said.

She looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

"I didn't know." I lied and smiled. Tears running down my face, just for hearing the name: "Dally or Dallas" I tried to wipe them away but the tears just kept on flowing.

"Why ya' crying then?" Angela smiled.

"Angela!" I cried out loud. "I-I did somthing bad!"

Tell her! my mind was saying. But I couldn't! She's get mad that I was cheating on her brother! Angela's been my friend ever since Pre-K she's got to understand, she kust has to!

"Angela...I've been cheating on him!" I cried. Angela looked at me, tears almost in her eyes. I kept on crying feeling so slutty it wasn't funny. I wanted to scream and beat myself for doing somthing like this to myself. I cheated on Curly, who's been nothing but nice to me, with dallas who's only used me as a human sex toy and a player!

"Angela, I don't know what to do!" I cried.

"It's okay, hon." Angela then wrapped her arms around me. Pulling me close. I retunred the hug, when she let go, she smiled at me.

"I will always be your friend, even if you choose Dallas-"

"I have to choose?" I yelled.

"Well, yeah, other wise you're commited a slut, and Curly's gonna' find out sooner or later." She said.

"That would be horrible." I said.

"Ponyboy, what does your heart say? Who do you really love?" She asked. I had to think for a moment. I tried to think of both handsome boys. One named Dallas the other named Curly. Curly's fadiing from my mind and Dallas is staying put, glowing brighter then ever.

"I-I..." I tried to spit out.

I felt like crap. Angela took a tissue and handed me it. Taking it, I thanked her. I loved Curly, really I did. But Dallas came to my mind so much, and I am wearing his coat after all. I rejected Curly's offer, but took Dallas' wilingly.

"Ponyboy, I know Dally's in town, I know where he's staying and I got your back." Angela said. "I'd lie for you Ponyboy."

She said that last part so calmly I felt almost alright.

"Please, don't tell Curly." I begged.

"I won't." She said. "But you will tell him about who you choose, it doesn't have to be soon, but the longer you wait the harder it'll be to tell him." She warned.

I nodded. She's got my back.

"You'd lie for me?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Tell Curly, that I love him."

Angela smiled. "That's not a lie hon." Giggling, She said, rubbing my back.

Oh, yes it was. And it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas' POV<strong>

Walking in the snow pisses me off, you can't see the fucking ice that's under it all and when you do, it's too late because you fall and kill yourself. That's what happened to me, I fell right in front of Ponyboy, wo I just met at the mall with Angela.

"Dallas!" She cried. "Are you alright?" she was worried, she looked so cute when she's worried.

"Yeah, see ya' still have my coat."

"oh, you need it?" She was about to take it off when I shook my head, hse should keep it. It makes her look skinny, not that she isn't already, but she's got tight runner's legs and it makes them long and smooth.

I noticed Angela waved good-bye to Ponyboy and winked at me. She kept her promise. For once. I smiled at Ponyboy who smiled back, she tried not keeping eye contact with me, I know she wants to, becuase she's a Dally's girl.

"You Christmas shopping?" I smiled.

"I have no money, Angela was five-finger-discounting, though."

"Well, my baby girl should have been showered with presents, what a horrible boyfriend I am, come on, let's go." I started pushing her into some kinky store with a ton of slutty clothing, the way I liked it.

"Dallas!" she yelled.

"What? I can't un-zip and let ya' suck me now, Ponyboy, we're in a store." I smiled, seeing her eyes widened was priceless.

"You're sick! That's not what I wanted!"

"Oh, was it this shirt that you wanted?" Ponyboy started drooling, it was a girly shirt with Elvis on the front. I smiled, Ponyboy probably loved Elvis almost as much as she loves me. I smiled seeing the shirt price.

"Only $10.00" I smiled.

"I don't have any money." She said.

"No, but I do." I smiled, wipping out a ten. Ponyboy smiled. I bought her the shirt, along with some pants that were "Darry Approved" and some new shoes. I smiled, my baby girl looked tuff. Sure she wasn't dressed in nothing but a thong but that was alright with me.

"Well, that's that." She smiled as I walked her home. We stopped a block away, Ponyboy looked at me.

"This is so wrong." She said.

"We'll talk about it later." I smiled. "Meet me at Bucks. You know the drill."

"What drill?" She asked.

I just waved seeing my ride (Buck) had pulled up I blew my lover a kiss, she just stood there looking at me like I was fucking stupid or somthing. But my baby girl will not regret loving me, what does that fuck-tard Curly have that I don't?

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

Drill? What drill did Dallas mean by? He wanted me to meet him at Bucks and I really wanted to. I totally forgot about Curly! I haven't seen him since I left him at the movies the other day. I was hoping that he'll keep his distance from me, but I was wrong, I noticed him right away when I opened my front door.

He smiled at me and asked me:

"Where did ya' get the pants?" And "Who's shirt is that?" Also, "Who's shoes are those?"

"Well, I did go to the mall," I said.

"I thought you didn't have any money." He replied.

"Well, I don't I met up with some friends and they offerend to buy me somthing, no biggie." I smiled. Lies, that all I said.

"well, who'd ya' go with?"

"Angela." Finally not a lie.

"Who bought the stuff?" I groaned.

"You know what? Why are you sounding so protective?" I asked. "I'm a grown girl" Two-Bit and Steve laughed at that. "SHUT UP!" I faced them, throwing a pillow at Steve's head.

"That hurt, bitch!" Steve yelled. He got a glare from Soda and I ignored his comment.

"And I don't need you telling me what to do." I yelled facing Curly. The room was quiet, even Two-Bit was staring at me when Mickey mouse was on. I huffed and went to my room. I sighed, that was close. But I felt so horrible. Curly had all the rigt to know where I was an who I was with, but he sounded so demanding to know and it pissed me off!

_"...You know the drill..."_

Those words ecoed in my mind, haunting my brain. I clutched to my head, know I know what he was talking about, like what happened the first time I got in a figt, with Darry, I ran to bucks, and when I got in a fight again with Darry I ran to Buck's now, I got in a fight with Curly, did Dallas expect me to ru to Bucks again?

I had no idea what he was talking about then, now I do. He couldn't of planed this out, could he?

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

"What's the matter with her?" Steve asked annoyingly. I sighed and walked over to Curly who looked dumbstruck as to what happened, I put my hand on his shoulder and told him everything was gonna' be okay. I lingered my way to Ponyboy's room, knocking lightly on her door.

"Ponyboy?" I asked.

"What?" I heard her say.

"You okay? Did anything happen?" I asked. "Please tell me, Ponyboy."

"Nothing happened, Sodapop-" She opened the door. "You know what, I think I'm gonna' stay over at her house again." Ponyboy said, taking her coat and walking away from me.

"Who's house?" I asked.

"Cathy's" Ponyboy said. She hesitated, I couldn't tell if she were lying to me or not, but she couldn't! she wouldn't, she's my only sister, and I'm her big brother, she wouldn't lie to me like that...Would she?

"Okay." I said. "I'll tell Darry and let him know. But, please be safe Ponyboy." I smiled. She turned around and stared at me, as if she had never been told somthing like that before. I smiled even bigger and saw her blush and smile back.

"Okay, Sodapop. See ya' in the morning." she smiled, she walked out the back door to avoice Curly I smiled, my baby sister was growing up too fast, it seemed like only yesterday she was a child of three, begging me to play twa-party with her. I walked back to the kitchen, phoning Darry and told him about Ponyboy staying at Cathy.

"She left?" I turned at saw Curly.

"Yeah, she just needed some girl time, Curly." I smiled.

"Oh-okay, it seems as if she doens't want anything to do with me anymore." He said. "I really find that annoying."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, "She' loves you."

I know she does.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I can't believe I lied to him! I felt sick to my stomach for doing such a thing! To Sodapop too! I wanted to vomit and kick myself in the ass and scream at myself for telling myself that I deserved it. I was a horrible person doing that to him!

I started walking to Cathy's when I stopped walking, I paused to look at the snow in the sky. The sky was dark and the street lights were on. Then a thought came to my mind:

_Do I **HAVE** to go to Cathy's? _

I realized rith then and there that no one would possibly know where I was going to be or headed to, they wouldn't know the differance or not. I could go anywhere I wanted, to the library, to Angela's...To Bucks and see Dallas. That last option had me wet. I really felt the sudden urge to have Dallas plant light, wet, hot kisses on my thighs and lips. I wanted him to move his cool hands all over my warm body, I wanted to feel him so bad...CURLY!

No! It was wrong!

"I'm with Curly now, I should go home, apologize to Sodapop and tell Curly the truth!" I told myself.

_"...You know the Drill..."_

But this would be the LAST time I see Dallas. Just this last one time then I'd stop seeing him and be faithful. No one would notice...

I walked the cold walk to Buck's opening the back door, walking up the stairs to the third door on the left. Knocking on it three times, until I heard Dally's pleasurable, and needing voice tell me I could come in. I opened the door, slowly and saw the bad boy in a tight black shirt and white semi-skinny jeans I gulped and told myself, this would be the last time. No more visits.

"I've been waiting." He smiled.

Nodding, I shut the door, until it made a soft: "click"

* * *

><p><strong>OH, so this will be the last time Ponyboy goes to see Dallas...or is it? Ha, Ha, please tell me your voting for the couples on my poll please, and thank you!<strong>

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	20. Chapter 20 Lying to Darry and hospitals

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: Sex...Sex and more Sex**

**Rating: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES**

**Here's another long chapter for ya'll and I'd like 4 or 5 reviews before continuing or I'm not gonna' continue. LOL**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_I gulped and told myself, this would be the last time. No more visits._

_"I've been waiting." He smiled. __Nodding, I shut the door, until it made a soft: "click"_

I felt horrible, laying next to Dallas, naked under the soft warm, blue covers next to him. Covering my chest with the blanket, I decided to look for a shirt of some sort. I noticed Dallas' shirt, I couldn't find mine anywhere, plus it was better than nothing. I started searching for my underpanties when I felt a smack go across my butt.

"Dallas!" I yelled. "That was totally un-called for!"

"You're hot." He moaned.

"And you're fucking annoying!" I yelled back. Dallas loudly sighed and pulled me into his arms, I felt weird having a naked Dallas hold me, with me having nothing but Dally's shirt on. Dallas started lightly nipping at my neck. I moaned in pleasure and guilt. Then feeling Dallas put two ingers and trace them down my tight thighs and shove then up my pussy. I felt horrible, I truly did. This was wrong, but I couldn't help but like it.

Dallas started thrusting two fingers in and out until I was wet, entirly wet. Dallas smiled, coming closer to me, slipping in his rock hard "fire-man" inside of me, I moaned in pleasure but Dallas covered my mouth with his and kissed me roughly. Moving and thrusting faster and harder and faster, and going even faster I felt as if I would break in two, it wasn't until I felt him stop and realized he "came" was when I felt disapointed.

"You're mine, Ponyboy. I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled. "I never loved anything until now."

"If you loved me you'll leave me alone." I said.

"Aw, but then my Baby' would be all alone and I wouldn't want that, but then again, having you be totally obsessed about me is giving me a bonor right now." He smiled.

"Dallas, no, I have to get home anyway." I said.

"Phsss." Dallas rasperied his lips. "Fine." He muttered.

I felt tears come to my eyes. Dallas licked them away (litteralty) his tounge wet, and hot creasing my cold face. I wimpered in pleasure. Dallas smiled. He brushed a few strands of sticky hair off my pale face and got up to get dressed. I felt like such a whore. I belonged wiht Curly, but another part of me screamed for Dallas.

I put on a pair of my pants and my shoes. Slipping on Dally's coat I walked out of the room. I walked out of the bar and nearly jumped out of my skin. I saw Darry's truck! Shit! I jumped into some bushes that had a ton of snow on them. I saw Darry get out of his truck and walk into the bar. I sighed and started running home, trying to run in the streets and not leave any footprints, so he won't tell that I really did stay at Bucks. I had to think of a lie to tell him, I'll just tell him I went to Cathy's that's what I told Sodapop, (In which I'm still regretting). I felt horrible on how I had to come up with all these lies to tell my brothers and Curly. It was sick and wrong.

I made it home just in time. No one was here, which was odd. Johnny and Two-Bit (I later figured out) were at Two-Bits and Steve was at his Dad's I slipped Dally's coat off and ran to my room. I didn't get vary far.

"Hey, Ponyboy. I called Cathy to ask if you were avaliabe to talk and she said you wern't there." Sodapop said. I stared at my brother, lie! I need to think of a lie, and fast!

"Well...I uh...was walking home so...uh...that's why she said I wasn't there." I smiled.

"Oh, Okay, Well, I'll just Tell Darry that when he gets home, becuase he's out looking for ya' he missed you an awful lot Ponyboy, with his work and all" He smiled.

I nodded. I just hope that Darry will believe my lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas' POV<strong>

I started putting on a shirt when I heard the door pound hard, I got a bonor thinking that was Ponyboy. Big surprise. I opened the door and saw a very pissed off older brother of Ponyboy, Darry.

"Where is she?" He yelled.

"Who?" I asked. Ponyboy, what did you tell him? I thought. I had to keep this cool, for Ponyboy (and my) sake.

"Ponyboy! She wasn't at Cathy's house, and I know sure as hell she wasn't at Tims, now where the hell is she?" He yelled. I smiled. Letting him in to search the room. I opened my arms to present him the (messy) room I would be staying in until Ponyboy left with me...Somthing I was planning to do in a few months.

"No where, not here. Feel free to search." I smiled.

"I don't like your games, Dallas, now tell me. Where. Is. Ponyboy?" He growled. Wow, you'd think he wasn't fed and locked up in a cage for the remainder of his life. I sighed.

"I don't know, she wasn't ever here. Why would I lie to you? I'll lie to you when I feel like having my ass kicked Darry. She's not here." I looked at Ponyboy's older brother, he was strong, a lot stronger than me, that's for sure.

Darry stopped looking around and stood still I couldn't tell if he was ready to kick my ass or just trying to think about what to say. But then again, what is there to say, Ponyboy's not here...Anymore.

"I know she's around here somewhere, and she can't hide forever" He said. Shoving me to the side he walked out of the room. I have a feeling Ponyboy will be coming back here again, maybe even tonight. I know she will. They reason why is becuase she loves me. She can't stay away from me. Becuase she's MY GIRL.

* * *

><p><strong>(?)'s POV<strong>

Ponyboy sat on the couch, reading one of her most cherished books: _Gone With The Wind_. Anyone who would of seen how long that book was, probably would of turned it away, but not Ponyboy, she sat down and read it, word for word.

She was really getting into it, when the door slammed open and she looked up, a red-faced, scary looking Darry was glaring at her.

"Where were you?" He asked.

Ponyboy gulped, she was frightened, she's never seen Darry this mad before. Only once when she was talking to a classmate (who was in fact a boy) and she hadn't realized he was hitting on her, but darry did, that was the only time she's really ever seen him mad like this.

"No where" Ponyboy said. "I got home from Cathy's a few hours ago," She replied.

Darry didn't believe her.

"That's interesting, because I just happen to have a train of thought of picking you up from you so-called slumberparty with Cathy, when I arrived there, she said you never came. And I know for a fact, you wern't at Angela's." Darry yelled.

Ponyboy gulped.

"So, where were you?" Darry said, quietly and slowly as to not loose his cool.

"I-uh-I-I" Ponyboy started.

"I'm waiting." Darry said.

"was...at Cathy's." Ponyboy said.

"So, Cathy lied to me?" Darry said, scarcastically. "That makes totaly sense Ponyboy, how dumb I was!"

Ponyboy flintched at Darry's harsh words.

"Ponyboy, you're lying to me!" Darry yelled. "Where were you?"

Ponyboy was out of lies, she couldn't lie to Darry like she could to Sodapop (which still made her sick to her stomach for doing so earlier) Darry tapped his foot, his hard boots making a tumping noise as he hit the ground.

"PONYBOY!" He yelled." I'm not going to ask you again, tell me where you were, before I make you tell me!"

"I-really...uh...was at Cathy's!" Ponyboy yelled.

"You shuttered." Darry said. "Why are you so nervouse in telling me where you were, Ponyboy?, unless you're lying to me."

"No!" Ponyboy yelled. "I'm not lying!"

Darry sighed. He looked at the ground, feeling a great amount og guilt come to his heart, he looked up at the scared girl, no wonder she was shuttering, she was shaking and looked terrified. As if he were going to hit her. Maybe she wasn't lying. darry thought. Darry walked over to Ponyboy and put his large hand on her small, thin trembling shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I had to make sure you wern't lying to me. I was just scared. When I heard Cathy tell me that you wern't at her house, I thought you lied to me. I know you wouldn't ever do somthing like that. I was just scared, it's a brother's instincts." Darry smiled.

Ponyboy faked smiled, inside she felt horrible, exposed and disgusted with herself.

"I just want you safe. You're my little sister." Darry said.

"I understand Darry, it's okay." Ponyboy smiled.

"That's my girl." Darry ruffled Ponyboy's hair. "So what'd you do at Cathy's?" He asked. Ponyboy's eyes went wide, she had to think of another lie to cover the first one she just told Darry.

"Uh...um...Mostly watched TV and painted each other's nails, then we talked about school and how stupid it is."

Lies...That's all she told Darry, and Ponyboy knew that for a fact.

"Okay." Darry smiled. "Well, there's chores that need to be done, can you help me?" He asked his "lying" sister. Ponyboy nodded, she'll help Darry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

_Lies, lies, lies. I'm all talk about lies. I like to lie, I have to lie, I need to lie, I sure as hell can lie. Some may want to be my friend, but I wouldn't be there in the end, becuase what they don't know is all I've ever told is, lies, lies, lies! _

That song haunted me. I was walking out of a department store, when that Song started to play. Someone was trying to test the radio to see if it was working and that song came on. I gulped, trying not to listen, but just like that lies I've told, it's all around me, surrounding me!

"Hey, Ponyboy." I shuttered at that voice...That voice.

"I thought you were sick." What can I tell him? I haven't seen him in two days, he thought I was sick? He must really care about me that much in order to be that conserned about me.

"Hi, Curly." I smiled, at Curly. The boy had on a bright green jacket and smiled warmly at me.

"Ya' Christmas shopping?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded. I was looking for somthing to give to Johnny for Christmas. (Even thought he's not family, I think he deserves a present, becuase his parents are abusive assholes) I was looking at some books that would be at Johnny's reading level when I heard Curly's voice.

"Need help?" He asked.

"No, because after this, I'm shopping for you, and you'll spoil your surprise." I laughed.

"Aw, Can't I atleast know what I'm getting?" He begged.

"No." I laughed.

"Not even a peek to see what it is, when you buy it?" He pleaded, trying to make me laugh.

"No!" I smiled. "Not even a peek." Lies...Lies...Lies...I looked around, I had to get away from Curly, or I was going to throw up. I felt so sick to even be near him like this! He doesn't deserve my kindness.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you and I could go somewhere." Curly smiled.

"I-I" I tarted, but It wasn't long before the room started spinning and I found myself blacking out and feeling the floor come to my head very quickly.

"PONYBOY!" I heard Curly screamed

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I felt as if I were floating in mid air. It was so calm and peaceful. I wondered if I was sleeping...or dead. I hope I was dead, that way I wouldn't have to wake up and realize I had to deal with the lies and cheating I had to do. I didn't HAVE to cheat on Curly. That's what was horrible, I didn't HAVE to. But I am. I was so horrible. I can't remember the last time I told Curly the truth. and when I was telling him the truth I was yelling and screaming at him.

But Dallas, I didn't have the need to yell or anything at him like that. I could just lean up agianst his firm chest and listen to his heartbeat, smiling and feeling the warmth come from his body.

There I go again, talking about one man and then another.

I really am a whore. I was the definition of 'whore' I should be. I deserved it.

I felt an unfamliur numbness come to my body. I couldn't move, even if I tried, I couldn't. I tried to open my eyes, but even that wouldn't work. I felt as if I were at utter peace. I seemed to have Dallas and Curly written from my mind. I was breathing, faintly and softly. I had no trouble either. I was so at peace, it was scary.

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital was the worst time in my life. I was so scared my little sister was dying. It wasn't funny. I wanted to curl up and cry, I really did want to. I was starting to shake when the doctor came out of the room and apporched me.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

The doctor looked at his clip board. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine, she's sleeping now and heavily too, all we can do now is wait until she wakes up then I want to do some tests on her, then she'll be free to go. Maybe it's the holiday stress and rush, Christmas is coming up soon." He smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so." I nodded. "May I go in?" I asked.

"Don't see why not, oh and there's another kid in there." The Doc said. Another kid? I opened Ponyboy's hospital door to find the scum-bag I never wanted to see.

"Hey, Sodapop" **HE smiled. **"Long time, no see?" **He asked.**

"I could say the same thing...Dallas." I said.

I hated his guts, while he smiled at the sleeping girl on the bed, and held Ponyboy's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>OH, so this will be the last time Ponyboy goes to see Dallas...or is it? Ha, Ha, please tell me your voting for the couples on my poll please, and thank you!<strong>

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	21. Chapter 21 Ponyboy's Sexy fantasy

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: LANGUAGE AND VIOLANCE**

**Rating: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES "EMMI"**

**Here's another long chapter for ya'll and I'd like 4 or 5 reviews before continuing or I'm not gonna' continue. LOL**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

_"Hey, Sodapop" **HE smiled. **"Long time, no see?" **He asked.**_

_"I could say the same thing...Dallas." I said._

_I hated his guts, while he smiled at the sleeping girl on the bed, and held Ponyboy's hand._

"What are you doing here?" Ia sked. "Ponyboy hates your mother fucking guts, why don't you leave her alone?" I asked. I never really did sware, unless I was mad. And right now, I was fumming.

Dallas smiled.

"No reason, just wanted to see a...friend."

"She's not your friend. And you can't see her anymore!" I yelled.

Dallas came closer to me. "And what are you gonna' do about it?" He asked. I held back my fists from trying not to kill the fucker. But he was holding Ponyboy's hand, anything could happen if I punched Dallas. I grit my teeth.

"You better stay the-fuck-away from Ponyboy. I mean it, and not to mention not only will you have me to deal with, but Darry too" I said. Dallas backed off realizing that Dallas was still part of the family. I guess that must of done some damage to his brain, becuase he let go of Ponyboy's hand.

"I'll see her real soon." He smiled.

I glared at him. He better stay away from my sister.

Just then, Emmi walked into the room. I wasn't ready to show her to everyone yet, becuase I wanted to take things slow between us.

"Oh, my God Sodapop, are you okay? I heard you were in the hospital!" She yelled.

"No, my sister is." I said. Still staring at Dallas who was walking down the hall.

"Who's that?" Emmi asked. I put my arm around her waist.

"No one." I said. He's as low as the next serial killer. I hope Dallas gets hit by a truck and dies. I hope he chockes on the next sip of water or bite of food he gets, I hope a midget come up to him, kickes him in the balls and steals his wallet! That's how much I fucking hate him at the moment.

"Should I get you somthing?" Emmi asked.

I smiled at my baby girl. "No, Baby. It's okay." Emmi smiled and put her head on my shoulder. I started stroaking her hair. It was so soft. Her long, long brown hair was all tied in a french braid. She had yellow highlights in her hair, and her bright green eyes were smiling. I was so happy I met her, I wished I would of had her first insted of Sandy.

I saw Ponyboy stirr in her sleep. I put my hand on her hand. It was cold and numb.

"It's okay, Ponyboy. It'll be okay..." I hoped it would.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas' POV<strong>

Fucking sodapop, he's on to Ponyboy and I! If he finds out Ponyboy's been seeing me behind Curly's back ,then that's over. We're done, and I can't have Ponyboy be done with me! She's my girl, she always was and always will be!

I walked out into the cold streets when I noticed Curly. That retard was standing outside the hospital...Not anywhere neer Ponyboy.

"What you going out here?" I asked.

"I=I'm scared." He said.

"Of what?" I yelled. Ponyboy was in her hospital room, almost dying and he's scared? what the fuck kind of weak ass excuse of a boyfriend he is! wouldn't even visit her!

"I-I'm scared she's dead!" Curly cried. I grew mad. Curly was out here wimpering like a fucking baby!

"Get your ass in there than!" I yelled. Curly looked at me, and nodded. He turned around and walked into the hospital. What a weak ass. I breathed in the cold air. I smiled, I'll give her two weeks. In a matter of two weeks, she'll come crawling back to me. She'll be back. Ponyboy's MY girl, she'll be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Curly's POV<strong>

I'm a horrible boyfriend, there's not doubt about it. I couldn't even see my baby girl without feeling as if I wasn't good enough. But this was Ponyboy I am talking about! She loves me with all her heart. She wouldn't do anything nasty to me, like cheat or lie to me. Becuase I know that deep down that I'm the only one she cares about.

Speaking of which, I wonder why Dallas came to see her.

What does he want with her?

It's probably nothing, I'm sure Ponyboy hasn't even thought about Dallas since he left. I started walking to Ponyboy's room when I saw Sodapop. He was sitting outside the room with his hands in a ball and he looked pissed off. Emmi, his girlfriend, was trying to comfort him. But nothing was working. I walked in the room, the room had nothing but wires, and a couch and the bed Ponyboy was sleeping on. She was lightly breathing. I smiled. Good, I know she's dreaming about me. She's gotta' be. I felt like such a pussy standing outside in the cold earlier. But I feel better now.

I stroked my fingers threw her hair. Her soft, Think, Large and Long locked auburn hair. She was so beautiful. So, So beautiful. I started thinking of what to do when she would wake up. Should I shower her with gifts? Maybe make her feel like the luckiest girl alive? What should I do?

I smiled, That's what I'll do. I'll make her the luckiest girl alive. She's gonna' be so happy when she wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV (Dreaming)<strong>

_I'm running in a vast field . It's summertime, the air is hot and sticky but the wind is cool and refreshing. I'm wearing a soft rose colored dress, chasing after Dallas. Who by the way is wearing thight black pants and a white dress shirt. I laugh as he's running from me. _

_"Wait for me" I giggle. _

_Dallas stops running and I leap up into the air and jump into his arms. We laugh as we fall into a bed of roses. We're naked now, he's kissing me tenderly and softly, moving his hand across my cheek bone and my hair. He's kissing me pattionatly, and softly. I feel tears of happiness come to my eyes. _

_"I love you..." I cry. _

_Dallas smiles and continues to make love to me. first going slowly then speeding up and going faster and faster. When it's all done, Dallas and I are walking across a bridge, it's dark out and the stars glimmer and sparkle. They're so big in the sky. And in Dallas' sparkling icy blue eyes. All of a sudden, I'm having a white vail drapped over my face as I hear the words slip from my mouth: _

_"I do." _

_I let Dallas kiss my lips pattionatly once more. It's like a fairy tail. _

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

"What happened?" I yelled. I was at the hospital, facing sodapop who looked severly frusterated. I was called no less than five minutes ago about Ponyboy being in the hospital. Emmi stood up.

"I'm Emmi." Emmi introduced herself "Curly called the hospital, he told us she fainted and wasn't breathing." Emmi said. "I think Sodapop was mad becuase-

"He came!" Sodapop yelled.

I was puzzled, I looked in the room to see Curly standing next to Ponyboy, admiring her beauty as she slept I looked back at Sodapop and asked who.

"Who?" I asked.

"HIM! Dallas!" Sodapop yelled. "URG! I'm GONNA' KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Sodapop then stood up and ran out of the hospital floor.

"Sodapop!" Emmi called. I looked at the girl. Who was she? Anyway all I know is, my little sister is in pain. And Dallas will be in a world of it too if he doesn't run.

* * *

><p><strong>OH, so this will be the last time Ponyboy goes to see Dallas...or is it? Ha, Ha, please tell me your voting for the couples on my poll please, and thank you!<strong>

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	22. Chapter 22 AUTHOR'S NOTE: SOS

**Hello everyone this is just an author's note. I would like to inform you all that I have a friend that just joined Fanfiction not too long ago and she needs help, her name: **

**The un-wanted Angel. **

**She writes slash for Pirates Of The Carribean. So anyone out there, can you go an review on her story, you don't even have to read it, just give her a heads up or somthing please. She needs the help. Plus if I see that she's got reviews on her story, the faster I will up-date on any ****story you want me to. **

**Thank you**

**(And enjoy this next chapter of: Man, I feel like a woman) **

**-Kylelover101**


	23. Chapter 23 Soda's revenge early gifts

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: LANGUAGE, BLOOD, SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLANCE**

**Rating: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES "EMMI"**

**Here's another long chapter for ya'll and I'd like 4 or 5 reviews before continuing or I'm not gonna' continue. LOL**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><em>I let Dallas kiss my lips pattionatly once more. It's like a fairy tail. <em>

**Ponyboy's POV**

A wave of pain hit me and I opened my eyes, moaning in pain I tried to sit up. But wamr hands pushed me down gently.

"Where am I?" I mumbled. I have no memory of what happened to me, so I'm sort of freaked out. I looked around, the light was bright, and it smeeled like a...hospital! I started freaking out. I hate, I mean, HATE hospitals! I looked to my left...Curly.

"You're at the hospital, you fainted in the store, remember?" He asked. I remembered now. I sighed. Then a question lingered on in my mind. I looked over at Curly who smiled at me when we met eyes.

"Curly, how long have you been there?" I asked.

"Um...For a while." He said. "I guess."

Curly was here, watching over me protectivly, and I was having a sexual dream about Dallas? I can't even think about Curly without cheating on him! I started to cry. I felt horrible! I was a whore1 A fucking Whore!

"Ponyboy?" Curly started rubbing the tears from my eyes. "It's okay, you're gonna' be fine. Doc says so." I wasn't worried if I was going to live at the moment or not. I deserved this, I deserved to die. I don't deserve to have anyone or anything nice anymore, I should be shot at right now, I'll die in Hell, I won't go to heaven, I don't deserve to see mom and dad again.

"Ponyboy.." I looked up to see Darry.

"Darry?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Darry didn't have the day off! What's he doing here?

"My little sister fainted and is in the hospital, you think, I'd rather be at work? while my little sister suffers? Hell no" Darry said.

I smiled, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Dallas walked into the warm bar. It was snowing like a bitch outside. He hated snow, he hated anything cold, Dallas hated ice more than anything. He liked warm things, he liked touching warm items, like Ponyboy. He smiled at the thought of Ponyboy dressed in nothing but wrapped around in a thick red string. She'd be moaning out his name in pleasue as she "played" with herself.

"I need some beer." Dallas said.

Dallas looked over at Buck, who was wiping tables.

"No, Dallas, you know my rules: no booze until five." Buck reminded him. Dallas scoffed.

"Call me when it's five then." Dallas said, hurrying up to his room to catch up on some sleep. It was about three in the afternoon, he had time for a quick nap or so. He expected Ponyboy to be here when she got out of the hospital.

"She's a Dally's girl, she'll come." He said to himself.

Dallas laid on the un-made bed and started closing his eyes. He smiled at the thought of Ponyboy under him, begging for him to "enter" her. Hearing the moans of pleasure and lust come out of her mouth. Yearning for the feel of him...

BANG!

Dallas opened his eyes and sat up. Four-thirty. Read the clock on the wall Dallas looked around. No one was in the room but that sound was fairly loud.

"WHERE IS HE?" A yell came to the bar.

"Who?" Buck, who was downstairs yelled.

"DALLAS FUCKING WINSTON!" Dallas smiled, he knew the voice all too well. Sounds like someone wanted to challange him. He thought. Dallas walked casually out of his room and downstairs to see a very pissed off Sodapop Curtis.

* * *

><p>Sodapop was not a happy camper at the moment. in fact, he was way beyond pissed off, or furious. He wanted blood and bad. Dallas smirked, he clutched his hands into a ball, ready to fight at anytime.<p>

"What's wrong, Sodapop? Got your panties in a knot?" He asked.

Sodapop glared.

"You stay the fuck away from my sister!" He yelled. Dallas knew Sodapop was serious at that moment, Sodapop never swore unless it was somthing to sware about.

"I could do that, but then again I can't. she's a Dally's girl, she always will be." Dallas smiled.

"What?" Sodapop asked. Sodapop shook his head then grunted. "Never mind that, if you don't stay away from her, than I'll fucking make you! She doesn't like you, she fucking hates your guta, the last thing she wantes is to see you!"

_You don't know how wrong you are. _Dallas thought.

"Oh, I'll stay away from her...The question is...Will she?" Dallas smiled.

"What are you talking about? Ponyboy hasn't seen you for months, she's with Curly now. And he's taking care of her more than you ever were!" Sodapop yelled. "You used her, then you cheated on her! Then when she loved you at her peak, you left her!"

_He has a point, I did had to use Ponyboy to get Sylvia's attention, but never cheat on Ponyboy. she's more beautiful than anything in this ugly world. I love her, I want to spoil her rotten..._Dallas thought

Dallas clentched his fists. He was pissed now.

"So, you wanna' fight?" Dallas smiled.

Buck looked up from trying to work a neon sign.

"Not in here!" Buck yelled.

"That's right, let's take this outside like gentlemen." Sodapop smiled, with pure hatrid at Dally.

"I'm not a gentlemen, I'm a greaser!" At that moment, he pushed Sodapop into the wall, but had a foot aim for his face. Dallas grunted, but didn't feel much pain (for now) Sodapop started pickinguup pieces of glass that were on the floor in a dirt pile Buck cleaned up, When Dallas charged for Sodapop, Soda picked up a piece and jamed it into Dally's knee. Dallas yelled in pain by swaring, but Sodapop didn't care, Dallas leaped on Soda, and started punching him in the face, Sodapop repeated Dallas' actions by punching him as well, pretty soon, they were rolling on the ground constantly punching.

Blood came out of mouths, noses, and eyes even.

It was about half and hour before the two stopped fighting.

Sodapop got up on weak knees coughing out blood and clutching his (broken) arm.

"Stay away from her!" Sodapop yelled before leaving.

Dallas smiled, he had lost the fight, but Ponyboy still remained his.

* * *

><p>"Sodapop!" Emmi cried, she ran over to Sodapop who was entering the hospital, all cut up, bruised and bloody. Sodapop's shirt was wrinkled and his pants were ripped in some places, even his hair was knotted and tangled all over the place.<p>

"What happened?" Emmi cried.

"Nothing babe, got in a fight." Sodapop smiled. "I'm alright." Just then, Darry Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny (who just now showed up) all ran out of the room where Ponyboy was in.

"Sodapop!" Darry yelled. "what happened?"

"I just said, I got in a fight, it's okay."

"No it's not." Steve said.

"Yeah, you're all bloody and who'd ya' get in a fight with?" Johnny asked. Sodapop bit his lip, should he say. Yes, he should.

"Don't tell Ponyboy, but with Dallas. I don't want her knowing he's in town again."

"Dally's back? Oh, I'm gonna' kill that asshole!" Darry said, remembering the conditions he found Ponyboy in, Dallas was seventeen, he'll be eighteen soon, and when he was, Darry vowed to sue Dallas with Mosletation of a minor.

"Don't tell Ponyboy." Sodapop said. Darry nodded.

"What's the fight about?" Two-Bit asked. "I bet it was over buritos."

"Two-Bit!" Everyone yelled at him.

"No, it was over somthing worse, I was the first onehere and the first to find out this happened to Ponyboy and it's a good thing I got here too. I came in the room earlier and found Dallas neer Ponyboy when she was sleeping."

"HE TRIED TO FUCK HER IN HER SLEEP?" Darry yelled.

"No. He was just holding her hand." Sodapop mentioned.

"Asshole." Steve muttered. "It's my job to torment her!"

"No one is tormenting Ponyboy!" Darry yelled.

"So, is he going to leave Tulsa?" Emmi asked. Sodapop looked at Emmi and nodded.

"He better...or else."

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

"I wonder what they're yelling about." I asked. I was curious as to why everyone was upset. What if they know what I did? I shuttered.

"You cold?" Curly asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled. Oh, God, I don't deserve you, Curly. You should just leave, know that I'm a whore! I shouldn't eve be alowed to feel your wonderful soft, touch. I shoudln't be able to even look at you! I should be kicked to the ground until I can't move.

"Ponyboy, I know it's early, but I bought this for you for Christmas, and I know you hate hospitals but I see you're going to need this now."

Curly handed me a red box, it looked fairly small, but bigger than a ring box. I opened it, it was a diary! I smiled, I felt the embrodary of the velvet, it was a saphire blue, and the pages were a wite cream color. I smiled, and looked at Curly. Who replied my smile with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Curly." I smiled.

"I love you Ponyboy."

"I love you too." I said, this time, I wasn't lying. That felt nice.

* * *

><p><strong>OH, so this will be the last time Ponyboy goes to see Dallas...or is it? Ha, Ha, please tell me your voting for the couples on my poll please, and thank you!<strong>

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	24. Chapter 24 Christmas Eve

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: LANGUAGE, & SEXUAL CONTENT **

**Rating: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES "EMMI"**

**Here's another long chapter for ya'll and I'd like 4 or 5 reviews before continuing or I'm not gonna' continue. LOL**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you Ponyboy."<em>

_"I love you too." I said, this time, I wasn't lying. That felt nice._

**Ponyboy's POV**

It felt nice getting out of that hospital later on that day. I even started writing in the diary Curly gave me. So far, I'm only up to one page and then some. I managed to buy gifts for everyone in the gang. I thought about Dallas I know that's horrible of me, but maybe I can end this lying and cheating on Curly nonsence! That's when an idea popped into my head.

Buck has a record player at the bar and maybe if I buy Dallas a record he likes and explain to him that I just want to stay friends, then...Everything will be alright! I smiled. It had to work.

So, after school, I was on winter break, the stores were still packed and piled with gifts that needed to be bought. Tomorrow was Christmas, and I had to get a gift for Dallas. I started walking around town in the cold until I came to the record store. I smiled at the owner who happened to be a greaser I knew.

"Hello, Bryon" I smiled.

Bryon nodded back at me. I heard some familur screaming and giggled when I saw Angela walk out of the back room with ribbions in her hair.

"Ponyboy! Oh, I heard you were in the hospital! Are you alright?" Angela asked me.

"Oh, I'm fine Angela," I started looking around at the records until I came across a record that had some pretty famous artists one being Elvis himself. I smiled I handed Angela twenty bucks and asked her to wrap it for me.

"This for Curly? If so, he's gonna' go nuts." Angela smiled.

"No, it's for Dallas." I said. "I'm trying to break up with him." Bryon looked at me from behind the cash register.

"I thought you broke up." He said.

"We did but.." I looked at the ground, feeling very ashamed at the moment. Did angela tell Bryon? No, she couldn't of! She's my best friend, and has been since second grade!

"Shut up Bryon" Angela said sternly.

"I'm just curious..." Bryong said, innocently.

"I said: Shut up!" Angela yelled. She handed me the bag with the record inside. Now I felt horrible. Why I felt like this, I had no idea.

"So, you're seeing Dallas?" Bryon asked. I looked up quickly and my blush on my panpured face gave me away. Angela froze, Bryong smiled. He pointed at me and smiled even bigger.

"Oh...My...God You're cheating on him!" Bryon yelled. I coudln't take it anymore, I ran out of the store. Oh, shit, Oh shit! I thought. What if Bryon tells Curly? I started sobbing, it hurt so much to think about what Bryon could do if he told Curly. I didn't even tell him I was cheeting on Curly and he found out! Am I really that gulliable?

"Ponyboy?" I turned around and saw Johnny! Thank God...

"Hi, Johnny." I smiled meekly. "How are you?" I asked.

"Doing better, still hidin' from the fuzz for what happened at the park..." So long ago. I remember, Johnny had killed a Soc. Thank God the Socs were so drunk they don't remember who killed Bob.

"How are you coping?" I asked.

"I dunno...Somehow I am." Johnny answered. "What's in the bag?" he pointed to the bag that had the record inside for Dallas.

"A Christmas present." I said. "No peeking."

"Wasn't gonna." Johnny laughed.

"Well, I have to head to other places, Johnny want to come?" I asked. First I was going to Bucks and maybe give Dallas his present.

"Nah, see ya' round Ponyboy." Johnny smiled.

"Bye, Johnny."

When I departed from Johnny I headed over to the Bar. The back door was open and the smell of somthing sweet came to my nose. It smelled like a cookie or some cake. Somthing that wouldn't normally be made in a bar. I opened the door and walked in, I took off my pea coat and walked around to find Dallas. I quickly found him, he was carrying a box.

"Hey, Babe." He smiled.

I felt a lump grow in my neck. I HAD to do this, it was the only way I can stop lying, hurting myself and the ones I love. (Including Dallas)

"Dallas, there's somthing I need to tell you." I said.

Dally was all ears and looked at me. "Dally, I want to...to..." I mumbled.

"Speak up, for Christ's sake." Dallas said.

"Dally. I...I...want to...giveyouthis" I said fast. I handed him the bag. He looked at me weird but opened the bag, inside he found the record player that was wrapped in the pretty red wrapping paper I had Angela wrap for me.

"What is it?" He smiled.

"o-open it." I said.

Dallas did just that and smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around me He kissed me tenderly, now was the time. I had to do this! Be strong! I told myself.

"Ok...here's your gift." Dallas handed me the white box and told me to close my eyes. I did so.

"How am I going to open the present?" I asked.

"Open you mouth." Dallas smiled. I opened my mouth open slightly and came to the taste of chocolate frosting. The warm and sweet contact that was in my mouth made me happy. (then again chocolate always does) Then i came to the moist cake-like taste. I realized what it was now. Cupcakes.

I opened my eyes and found out to be right.

"You made me cupcakes?" I asked.

Dallas nodded. "Couldn't afford anything at the moment, so...being the pussy I probably am right at the moment, I made you some. Don't tell anyone!" He added.

I started tearing up. Dallas went through all that trouble (and by the looksof it, hours, becuase I noticed a lot of burnt cupcakes in the trash came) and risked possibly getting caught for my sake. I started crying. I can't break up with him now!

"Ponyboy?" Dallas asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...I'm just happy." I smiled. That was true. So, So true.

Dallas smiled and held me close. I noticed the radio was playing Christmas songs and it was starting to snow outside, so opening a few curtains Dallas let the snow be our lighting. The stars were also in the sky, so the snow looked like falling, sparkling stars. We danced slowly, swaying back and forth to the holiday music.

I smiled. Resting my head on Dallas' chest as we swayed back and forth to the music.

When the song was over I looked up at Dallas.

"I have to go..." I said. "Curly will be-"

"I hate it when you do." Dallas said. "Why don't you just break up with Curly? That little fucker is always getting in the way."

"I can't." I cried. "Merry Christmas, Dally." I kissed his lips tenderly, and softly once more. I took the cupcakes with me and walked the long way home. I was scared the cupcakes would freeze but some odd reason, they didn't they were still warm when I entered the house. I smiled, the tree was all lit up and ordiments were hanging and swaying slowly on the tree.

"Hey, Ponyboy." I froze, Curly.

I smiled back. "Hey."

Curly was the only one in the living room at the moment, everyone else was in the kitchen or dining room. When I mean by everyone else, I mean Sodapop, Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny. Darry wasn't home I guess. But he said he had tomorrow off.

"Where were you all day? I was worried." Curly said.

"Oh, just out buying presents." I smiled.

"Which reminds me, I got you the cutiest present." Curly said. "Ya' get me anything?"

Shit! I forgott! And all the stores are probably closed at the moment! I smiled and shook my head yes. I lied, I'm a filthy liar! Curly could of boughten me gold for all I know, and I didn't get him Jack Shit! I felt horrible, I started tearing up and showed him the box.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He took the box from me. It was the present Dallas gave me. "Open it." I smiled.

Curly opened the box and smiled. "Thank you, Ponyboy. I'm sure these'll taste great."

I'm horrible, so, so horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! <strong>

**I am willing to take any ideas, does anyone have any? **

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	25. Chapter 25 What a way to start the year

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: LANGUAGE. **

**Rating: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES "EMMI"**

**Here's another long chapter for ya'll and I'd like 4 or 5 reviews before continuing or I'm not gonna' continue. LOL**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><em>I'm horrible, so, so horrible.<em>

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up to the famliur feeling. I opened my eyes and stared at the canopy in my room. It was white, had ruffled and ribbions. It mattched my double king-sized bed, which by the way was warm and cozy. But for some reason, I felt as if I failed. I failed in breaking up with Dallas. And I failed Curly. I failed in being his "only". "His alone." I failed as a girlfriend.

"Wake up!" Sodapop came nin my room, jumping on the bed.

"I am up." I mumbled. I really don't like it when anyone talked to me before nine in the morning, I turned over it was four thirty in the morning!

"Soda!" I said. "It's four somthing in the morning!"

"I know, Darry says it's time to get up." Sodapop grinned.

I flashed him a glare and pulled the covers over my head. "nooooo" I mumbled. Sodapop stopped jumping and laid next to me. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ponyboy...I was just kidding. I actually coudln't sleep. I sort of felt...sad." He said. This time, he sounded serious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well...this is the first Christmas without mom or dad." Sodapop pointed out. I felt my stomach go hard. He was right. There won't be the smell of cookies this morning, nor will daddy be coming through the door saying: "Santa left presents on our roof" of any sort. I tried not to cry, but failed.

I would of felt better, if Sodapop hadn't fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up two hours later when Sodapop leaped out of bed. I smiled even when he managed to kick me in the shin. I myself rolled out of bed and walked to the living room. "Santa" sure was here. Heh, heh. I smiled seeing Sodapop flip over the couch and land right next to a big box that was for him.<p>

"You do belong in a tree" I commented. "You are a nut."

Sodapop shrugged it off and went to opening his present, which was a box that had glass horses inside. It costed me a fortinue, but he deserved it. I smiled when I saw the look on Darry's face when he got brass knuckles and weights. I myself got some lip gloss and blush from (surprisingly) Curly. And everyone else got more than what they wanted. But what was surprising to me, was they were labled te them, from me.

Dallas. That could of been my only option.

"Merry Christmas" I turned to see Curly, we were hanging out and making breakfast, and messing around with the stuff we got when Tim, Curly and Angela stopped over for Christmas. I smiled and bid him a merry christmas as well.

Curly frowned.

"Is that all I get?" Just then he wipped out some mistletoe and I blushed, I leaned over to kiss in, feeling horrible. I didn't get him Jack. Like I said before, I got him nothing. Curly didn't seem all too up-set about what he didn't get from me, I'm sure he's happy with the kiss. I felt horrible through the entire day, no matter how many jokes or pranks that were pulled, or how many smiles that were flashed at me, I always smiled a fake smlie right back.

Am I really that weak?

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV NEW YEARS. 1231/67 almost midnight. **

I started standing outside it was snowing but it was too hot inside the house. I needed some time for myself and to think things over. I started taking out a cancer stick. I was really tense. I couldn't help but not be. I can't help but think that this is a sign from God telling me that this will be the start of a year...without mom or dad.

I took in some of the cold air, but it didn't help.

"Sweetie?" I turned around and smiled. Emmi...God she looked cute.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "If you don't want to drink that was okay too. You don't need to prove to me that you're manly or somthing." Two-Bit brought over a ton of booze today, ("To celebrate" as he put it) I think he wanted to get Darry drunk as possible, just so he could switch the channel over to Mickey Mouse so Darry wouldn't watch the game going on.

"Naw, it's not that. I had a beer" I said. I think I had **_A_**beer or was it too? I forget.

"Oh, Well how are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine..." I turned over my shoulder and frowned. "Until **he** came." I gritted my teeth. I saw Dallas Winston walking up the street. I smashed my Cigg into the ashtrey and stared coldly at Dallas, who only smiled back (I'm sure he was PO)

"Hello, Sodapop...Emmi" Dallas smiled.

Emmi went to reply, but I clutched on to her.

"Don't talk to her!" I nearly yelled.

"Woah, about an 8 on the radar there, Sodapop. Glad it wasn't a 10" Dallas smiled. "Why ye so bloody mad at me?" He said, cocking a british attitude. I only glared at him. Dallas went to open the door, but I stopped him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. I want a beer, Buck closed his bar to visit some family, and I need a beer." He replied. Emmi sighed and pulled out a fresh one from her short-mini skirt pocket. She handed it to Dallas.

Dallas smiled, cracking it open.

"Thanks, Doll" He said, then he walked off. I looked at Emmi in disbelief. She smiled at me but looked down at her feet.

"Sorry, That's the only way I knew how to get rid of him I didn't want a fight to start, not on the begining of a new year." She said. I sighed and held her closer to me. I kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled back at me.

"!0...9...8" I started counting down to the TV.

**Meanwhile...**

Ponyboy knew this was dangrous and wrong. Her boyfriend was just a few feet away from her inside and she was slipping out the back door to meet up with Dallas. Who by the way, was fairly drunk. Dallas was waiting for Ponyboy back behind the shed, he gave out a loud rip-roaring belch and kicked the empty can to the snow.

Ponyboy knew exactly where he was, (the belch did help her)

She walked over to Dallas and saw him smile. Dallas had a little handheld radio and the counting began.

"7...6...5..." Dallas said.

"3...2-" Ponyboy finished.

"1" Dallas then planted his lips on Ponyboy's kissing her hard and wet. Ponyboy moaned as Dallas picked her up and squeezed her tight ass. Ponyboy let dallas' tounge slip inside her mouth. Ponyboy could feel the rock hard bonor dallas was getting at the moment, but her arms were tightly packed into Dallas' loving embrace that she couldn't reach down ..."there" Ponyboy felt horrible, but never felt this loved in a long time.

_What a bad way to start out the year. _She thought.

From inside she could hear everyone scream HAPPY NEW YEARS and all that jazz. But what caught her attention was Curly's voice calling for her. Dallas pecked Ponyboy on the cheek once more and ran and hid in the snowy bushes. Ponyboy wanted to go after him, but she felt frozen and tears came to her eyes.

What a way to start the year...

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! <strong>

**I am willing to take any ideas, does anyone have any? **

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	26. Chapter 26 Bryon spills the beans

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: LANGUAGE. SEX**

**Rating: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES "EMMI"**

**Everyone, I'd like u to meet: elex88 She helped me out with my writer's block and gave me a new way to twist this story up just a bit and I hope u will all bear with me and accept the ideas that came not only from me, but from elex88 as well. Let's treat this writer with kindness and welcome this beloved person to the Kylelover101 den (LOL, just kidding) Anyway. Read and enjoy. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><em>Ponyboy wanted to go after him, but she felt frozen and tears came to her eyes.<em>

_What a way to start the year..._

**Curly's POV**

"I like this...Starting out the year with the girl I have in my arms and a beer by my side. Ha, Ha" I smiled. Ponyboy flashed me a soft small smile that I treasure. I pulled her closer to my chest and smiled, stroking her long, luchious and smei-curly hair. she started shaking and I asked her:

"What were you doing out here anyway?" I asked.

She hesitated, probably becuase it was cold outside. "No reason...I, er...needed some air, it got too hot in there." She said. I looked at sodapop and Emmi out on the porch they were pointing to the sky. And I ralized why. I pulled Ponyboy away from the snow bank and pointed up at the sky, beautiful orbs and sparkles twinkling and moving in the night, It was a meterorshower. I've heard about these in school, it was like it were raining stars.

"They're pretty." I commented.

"Yeah..." Ponyboy said. I looked at her, she was smiling, but somewhere deep inside her, she looked as if she were in pain. Did I do somthing wrong? Then I realized what was wrong.

"Ponyboy, I know you miss your parents, and I'm guessing you felt as if this holiday were reminding you that you've got to spend the rest of you life on this planet without them..." I said.

Ponyboy looked at me, with bright forest green eyes.

"But...You need to know that...You've got wonderful people still living here with you. Ther'es Darry, Sodapop and me." I smiled. Ponyboy returned the smile and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug with a tighter one, it made her wince in pain, but she giggled.

"You're smashing my boobs." She laughed.

"Sorry...Should I kiss them?" I smiled.

She looked horrified, then smiled. "Nope, you gotta' catch me first." Then at that moment, she took off running, I let her get a few feet ahead of me, before chasing after her, I managed to jump onto the icy porch and slip off the railing, landing on Ponyboy.

"Ha, Ha." I laughed. She looked up at me and I had no idea she had formed a snowball until it hit my face. She was the one to laugh at me next, I spit out some of the snow from my mouth and wiped them away from my eyes and threw on at her.

"Snowball fight!" Ponyboy yelled. That got everyone's attention, before I knew it, I was throwing balls-

**A/N: Not like that! "Throwing balls" It's not like that! I sware! Let's act our age, not our shoe size everyone, although this had me giggling a bit too. **

We all ended up in one huge battle and I don't think that was okay, becuase when Greasers get intimidated, we tendt to end our fights with our fists, and that's sort of what happened...Accept with snowballs. I was having so much fun, I don't remember seeing Ponyboy laugh this much, she's been avoiding me lately and has been very quiet. I was starting to wonder if it were MY doing or not.

Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny and Sodapop went out to celebrate the New Year (by partying or somthing) Darry decided to kick back some Z's and go to sleep, when he thought Ponyboy was asleep and I had gone home, I was actually sneeking into her window. Ponyboy giggled and locked the door.

"Ponyboy...How long has it been?" I asked.

"Too long.." She smiled. She then frowned. "Curly your hair is wavy, not curly anymore." She said. I patted my hair, it was getting sort of straight, but I think it's just my genes or somthing, my mom used to have wild curly hair then it went wavy.

"Oh well. I'm still cute right?" I smiled.

"Very." She said.

"And you just so happened to be incredably hot." I smiled kissing her slowly on the lips, it got heated when I began sucking on her bottom lip, she moaned in pleasure and I wrapped my arms around Ponyboy, pulling her closer into my arms, she felt cold but I was the one who was just outside, which baffled me. Ponyboy started to slowly unbutton my shirt, so I lowered my hands to her bony hips, she had a skinny waist, which was perfect.

She smiled as we laid on the bed, snuggling as welcoming the heat that came from the vents and wrapped ourselves in a white blanket. I pulled Ponyboy into my lap, she started grinding into my pants with her "lady parts" We both still had our pants on, which made me rip them off from her and myself. She moaned in pleasure as I slipped my tounge into her vagina. Trying to put a pillow over her head as to not get Darry in here.

I smiled at her. That's my girl...

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded, I pulled the condom out from my pocket and she slipped it on for me. I smiled, she also started strokingmy member making it more rock hard by the second. I couldn't help myself, I laid her on the bed I entered inside of her, going faster and faster as she cried out my name into the pillow.

I came quickly, but it was worth it. I threw the condom away in her trash can and started slipping on my clothes, Ponyboy sat up, still naked.

"You're not sleeping over?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "Tim will be wondering where the hell I am, since we were gonna' beat up some Socs to start out the year. I'd love to, how about I come over here early in the morning, Babe?" I asked.

"Won't be the same." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. I walked over to her, only having my pants on and my white and black plaid shirt on, unbottened. I held her by the shoulder and licked her face where the tear was running. She shed a few more then stopped.

"I love you more than gold, I love you more than my mother's hold...Your beauty is like no other, soon, we'll once again, be together." I rymed. I just came up with it too. She smiled and laid back on the bed, I pulled the covers over her, I kissed her on the lips once more.

"Sleep tight, babe." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Curly." She said. "See you in the morning."

"I love you..." I smiled.

She didn't reply. I wondered why, but I had to go so quietly and swift as a cat, I slipped out her bedroom window landing in a snowpile and ran down the street. It was cold and the frost was biting me, but I felt warm after the romantic embrase Ponyboy and I had. I ran back to the dump I called my house. I noticed Tim standing outside with a few other Greasers.

"Where were you?" He snapped.

"Saying goodbye to my girl, becuase thanks to you I could of been holding her in my arms insted of fighting some stupid fight you just HAD to be in!" I yelled. I slipped back into the house to put on a coat and find my blade. When I stepped out of the warm house I spotted Angela. She smiled at me, she had Bryon with her. Bryon was serously drunk.

"Two-Bit and Johnny, Steve and Sodapop are waiting." bryon said. "So are Mark, Don, Henery..." Bryon went on the list of Greasers that were waiting at the special place, meaning, the bar. We were going to have a rumble, no one told Ponyboy, which I made sure of. My Baby girl isn't going to get in the middle of this.

"Oh...And Dallas." Bryon smiled. "You should be worried."

"Why's that?" I asked. Dallas was cool, I can't stand him, he coudln't stand me, but we didn't get in fights...usually.

"Not because Dallas wants to kill you, but what Ponyboy's been doing with-" Just then, Angela punched Bryong in the ribs and chest.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Leave Curly alone!"

Angela...my little sister...sticking up for me, that didn't sound right. Maybe she's keeping somthing from me and is trying to get Bryon to do the same thing, it envolves Ponyboy I want to know!

"what?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's fine...she's getting twice the action" Bryon laughed.

"SHUT UP! YOU LOUSY MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Angela screamed in Bryon's face. Just then Tim came over.

"What's going on?" He asked, liting up a ciggarett.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Angela yelled, storming into the house.

"Angel- Angel come back!" Bryon said, running to Angela. "I won't tell!"

Tell What? I wondered. I looked at Tim and shrugged. I had no idea what the fuck was going on, but it conserns Ponyboy and I want to know WHAT. Anything that involves my Baby birl, involves me.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tim yelled, Bryon came running out of the house just then.

"BRYON! DON'T TELL HIM!" Angel yelled.

I turned around and looked at Bryon, Angela has caught everyone's attention so they were all looking at me now.

"Hey, Curly." Bryon (Who was still drunk) "you might want to know this, but Ponboy's a slut, she's been cheeting on you for over two months, with her EX, Dallas!" He laughed.

My heart stopped. The Greasers and even Tim were all wide eyed.

"She's what?" I grit my teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! <strong>

**I am willing to take any ideas, does anyone have any? **

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	27. Chapter 27 The truth is witnessed

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: LANGUAGE. SEX**

**Rating: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES "EMMI"**

**Everyone, I'd like u to meet: elex88 She helped me out with my writer's block and gave me a new way to twist this story up just a bit and I hope u will all bear with me and accept the ideas that came not only from me, but from elex88 as well. Let's treat this writer with kindness and welcome this beloved person to the Kylelover101 den (LOL, just kidding) Anyway. Read and enjoy. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Curly." Bryon (Who was still drunk) "you might want to know this, but Ponboy's a slut, she's been cheeting on you for over two months, with her EX, Dallas!" He laughed.<em>

_My heart stopped. The Greasers and even Tim were all wide eyed._

_"She's what?" I grit my teeth._

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up and streched my arms out. That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. I felt relaxed and refreshed. My night with Curly was amazing. I didn't think about Dallas once. I rolled over and tore the warm blankets off my bed, I remembered that Curly was supposed to be coming over early this morning, like he said so. It was nearly eight in the morning, so he should be here soon.

No one was up so I made myself somthing to eat, it sucks not being a guy, becuase then I can get away with not cooking, becuase I suck at cooking. I burn my toast, the only thing I could ever make is cereal. so I made myself some and sat down. I could hear footsteps and smiled.

"Hi, Emmi" I smiled.

"Oh, Ponyboy, what are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"It's only eight." I commented. Well, now it's nine in the morning, Curly said he'd be here early. I wonder where he's at. But then again, for him "early" could be noon or somthing. The whole gang arrived and for once, I felt like myself, I didn't think about Dallas or Curly (too much, I only wondered when he was going to get here).

"Come on Emmi," Sodapop smiled. Emmi held out her hand and Sodapop took it, and the rest of her. I smiled, how many times did Curly did that to me? I know I'm making the right choice in choosing him over Dallas...Dallas! I haven't seen him since I snuck out on New Years to kiss him! I looked arond, everyone was talking and messing around, they won't notice me sneeking out to see Dallas. But this is the last time. I will end it with him, premanently. I have to.

I started walking in the cold snow, I couldn't grab my mittins or my would hat, so I was stuck with just my pea-coat. I started heading up to the bar. I smiled, the back door was open, like always. But I could tell it was open just for me. I could smell somthing nasty but it will go away once I get inside. I opened the door a little more and entered the bar. Dallas was sitting at one of the tables, counting lots and lots of money.

"Dallas?" I asked. Dallas looked up and smiled at me.

"Haven't seen you in a while" He smiled, in a sexual way. I nodded, he stood up and handed me a wad of cash, I shook my head and turned it down.

"Dallas, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Counting money, we're gettin' out of here." He smiled.

I nearly choked on my air I tried to breathe in. What's he talking about...WE?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Absolutly fumming, Curly Sheppard stomped to the Curtis' house. He looked as if he were staring at a murdurer who killed his family or somthing. He was breathing hard, he had blood all over him (due to the rumble) and he was pissed. All he could think of was Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, you better not lie" He muttered. He was fumming mad. He wanted blood, and he wanted answers. Sodapop who was walking down the street with Emmi, (who were both trying to walk to the park to have some time to themselves) noticed Curly.

"Curly?" Sodapop asked. "What's going on?"

"You better hope Ponyboy's home!" Curly yelled in Sodapop's face. Sodapop looked confused, but it envolved Ponyboy, anything that involved his baby sister, automatically involved him (and Darry).

He stood in front of Curly.

"Why?" He asked. "What are you going to do?"

"You might as well come with me." Curly said, giving Sodapop his "death-glare" (That Sodapop was only surprised at, not scared) Sodapop looked at Emmi, then nodded.

"Emmi, can we finish what we're doing later? I'm sorry." Sodapop said.

"It's okay." Emmi smiled. "Tell you what, I'll wait here. Come back." She then blew Sodapop a kiss, which Sodapop "took" from the air and placed on his heart.

"I'll be right back." Sodapop siad. Then he and Curly walked to the house, well, Sodapop was trying to keep up with Curly for Curly was walking so fast, due to him being severly PO at the moment.

"Curly, you better have a good damn reason as to why I had to leave Emmi" Sodapop said.

"Bryon, who just so happened to be drunk, up and told me that Ponyboy was cheeting on me, with Dallas! I'm going to find out the truth, even if I have to squeeze it from her throut!" Curly screamed.

Sodapop glared. "Put your hands on my baby sister, boy, and watch what happens!" He yelled.

"I never said I was going to touch her, I just want the motherfucking truth!" Curly yelled. Sodapop followed Curly to the house. Johnny, Steve, and two-Bit were sitting around in the living room. Steve looked up at Sodapop.

"Where's Emmi?" He asked.

"Where's Ponboy?" Curly yelled.

"We dunno, haven't seen her since this morning, maybe she slipped out of the house while we were wrestling." Two-bit smiled.

"Yeah, to get away from your dumbass!" Steve pushed Two-Bit (Steve was still pretty mad that he lost the fight between him and Two-Bit, so that's why he pushed him) Two-Bit jumped up and tackled Steve.

Curly grit his teeth. He didn't need the bullcrap at the moment.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled.

The Geasers were taken ack at this, both surprised ad anxious at why he was so worried where Ponyboy was. Curly's face was becoming red with anger. Steve cocked an eyebrow, Two-Bit coverd his mouth as to not laugh at the joke he had just cmae up in his head about Curly looking like a tomato. Johnny was pale with fear that Curly was going to blow up. And Sodapop got ready for a fight if Curly did anything stupid.

Curly's hands started to shake, he even started the verge of yelling.

Just than, Darry, who was coming home for lunch noticed Curly and how red he was.

"Hey, Curly what's up?" Darry asked.

"SHUT UP!" Curly yelled, he then slammed his fist into the window right next to where he was standing, shards of glass went everywhere. Everyone stared at Curly wide-eyed and (almost) scared. (Accept Darry who was now yelling at Curly for breaking a window with is fist) Sodapop gasped, he saw Curly bolt out the door.

"DARRY! HE'S GONNA' KILL PONYBOY!" Sodapop yelled. That Got Darry's attention, he, Sodapop and the rest of the greasers started running after Curly. Curly was a fast runner, he did out-run them by a block, but he didn't care. He was headed to where HE KNEW ponyboy was, and that was at the bar...With Dallas.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V (again) <strong>

Ponyboy looked at Dallas with wide eyes. What was he talking about?

"I got some gas in the car I managed to take, it's a dodge Charger, Ponyboy. I want to get you away from here, I want to live with you. I want you to be mine and only be with me!" Dallas said.

Ponyboy shook her head no. She couldn't leave! She had family here. She had to comitt to Curly. It was the right thing to do. She started to cry, Dallas stood by her side.

"Ponyboy?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Ponyboy looked at him with teary eyes. "I...Can't" She managed to choke out. Dallas was confuesed, what can't she do? He thought.

"I...I can't...it's not right, I was NEVER right!" She cried. "I, love you with all my heart. But you hurt me, and Curly healed me. You kissed me and Curly only tore me apart everytime I saw him! I was torn apart every time I saw you!"

Dallas looked confused.

"I love you! But I love him...more!"

Dallas bit his lip. He wasn't going to cry, he was retaining himself from cursing the girl out.

"I need him! Only he can love me, like I want to be loved, which is why...I love him!" She cried. "I...I still do love you." Dallas looked at Ponyboy. Did she know that she was the only girl who acted like a real woman? Did she know she was the only girl who was truthful, and accepted him for him? She probably does, he thought.

"Alright..." Dallas said.

Ponyboy looked up. "What?" She asked.

"Just...say it again." Dallas whispered. "please."

Ponyboy looked at Dallas. The boy for once in his lifetime (well, for the first time Ponyboy ever saw him) had tears in his icy blue eyes. Ponyboy coughed a little, then spoke:

"I love you Dallas, I always will have a place for you in my heart." Ponyboy said.

"Just once more...Then please, a kiss?" Dallas asked.

Ponyboy felt tears run down her face.

"I love you...Dallas Winston." Then the Ex-couple embrased their "love" by kissing pationatly on the lips. It was slow, it was wamr, it was pure, but most of all it would be the end of the lies, the end of the trust-breaking, the end of all this madness and the start of somthing beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Curly's POV<strong>

I bolted threw the back door that was carelessly open. The gang was on my tail but all I needed was to see if Ponyboy was faithful to me. She wouldn't cheet on me! She wouldn't! Never, ever!

I stopped when I heard voices.

_"Just...say it again." Dallas whispered. "please."_

_"I love you Dallas, I always will have a place for you in my heart."_ Ponyboy said.

_"Just once more...Then please, a kiss?" _Dallas asked.

**Naromal POV**

_"I love you...Dallas Winston."_ Curly Turned the corner, Curly witnessed, the girl of his dreams, the girl of his fantacy, the godess of his reality. Kiss. Dallas. Fucking. Winston. Curly felt his hands and knees go numb. He felt his mought go dry, it felt as if someone was choking him. He started hearing his own heartbeat.

As if he let some horrible "Angel" control his body, he picked up the nearest thing and threw it against a wall. Ponyboy and Dallas stopped kissing and Dallas smirked, seeing Curly. Ponyboy froze. She knew who could have found them. She slowly turned around and saw Curly Shepard.

"C-Curly, I can explain!" She started.

"You..." Curly started. "You unfaithful-lying-two-timing bitch!" Curly screamed. Those words did hurt Ponyboy, but they spoke the truth.

"I LOVED YOU! I FUCKING LOVED YOU, I GAVE EVERYTHING I HAD TO YOU! BUT YOU STILL CHEET ON ME? HOW LONG? HOW LONG HAS ...THIS...BEEN GOING ON?" Ponyboy didn't get the chance to answer.

"YOU WHORE! YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A WHORE! I WAS GOOD TO YOU! I LOVED YOU!" Words of not anger, but hurtfulness struck Ponyboy's heart. Slowly and painfully.

"Curly-" She tried to say. Ponyboy walked slowly to Curly trying to hug him, But curly pushed her away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING!" Ponyboy was shocked at this. Curly, she had never seen him like this. He wasn't a human (well he is, Ponyboy was just comparing) he was a hurt, hurt abandoned angel. Like she was when Dallas broke up with her. But now, she was worse than what Dallas had ever done to her. She was worse.

With that, Curly ran out of the bar.

"Curly!" Ponyboy called after him. She started running after him. Ignoring Dally's words for her to come back. Traffic was starting to come around. Socs, Graseres, and non-anyone was out and about. With thier fast cars on the ice. Curly started running into the town a bit more. He knew Ponyboy was following him.

"Curly!" Ponyboy cried out for him.

Curly looked back just once. And when he did, he didn't see a Soc point out at him. Curly turned his face around and noticed the Socs. Ponyboy didn't. They were going to run over Ponyboy! He noticed this quickly. Even after all she had done. She didn't deserve to die, (is what he thought) Ponyboy gasped loudly as the Soc car almost came in contact with her, But Curly pushed her, hard and painfully out of the way, making himself the one to get hit and right in the middle of the street, Curly was hit by a Mustang.

"Curly!" Ponyboy screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! <strong>

**I am willing to take any ideas, does anyone have any? **

**Thank you and- ****review please.**

**-Kylelover101 **


	28. Chapter 28 THE END

**This story goes out to: ClarkKentsgirl96 **

**Warning: LANGUAGE**

**Rating: **M

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES "EMMI"**

_Chillinwithmyfriends_**- I don't think u understan, but Ponyboy wasn't ever pregnant. It was a "flase alarm" (read chapter 7). Pluse I couldn't really make it a teen=pregnancy fic, becuase the person I dedacated this story to didn't want that in the story, and this story is just for her so I wanted this story to have everything inside that she likes to read about. (Becuase who wants a story dedicated to you with stuff you don't like?) So sorry about that, but I will promise you Ponyboy will be having a surprise soon. **

**Read an Enjoy everyone. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><em>Curly looked back just once. And when he did, he didn't see a Soc point out at him. Curly turned his face around and noticed the Socs. Ponyboy didn't. They were going to run over Ponyboy! He noticed this quickly. Even after all she had done. She didn't deserve to die, (is what he thought) Ponyboy gasped loudly as the Soc car almost came in contact with her, But Curly pushed her, hard and painfully out of the way, making himself the one to get hit and right in the middle of the street, Curly was hit by a Mustang.<em>

_"Curly!" Ponyboy screamed._

Ponyboy rushed to Curly's side. Her scream had attracted everyone else walking about. A few adults and other Greasers came to see what was going on. Sodapop, Darry, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny had caughten up with Curly, they had noticed he was on the ground, laying still.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

"That boy was ran over!" A lady cried. "Tell him to hold on, we've called an abulance!"

Ponyboy couldn't hear anything, even though everyone was screaming around her. Darry and Sodapop had tried to get Ponyboy's attention, but nothing worked all Ponyboy thought about was what happened a few seconds ago, a few seconds that had taken curly's life.

_"...You got what you deserved"_

Ponyboy gasped at that voice. The voice that whispered in the back of her head, that lingered in her ears. Ponyboy wanted to puke right on the spot. She felt horrible, no, she felt tramatized. She wanted to scream. This was her fault. Now, she was paying the price.

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's POV<strong>

I followed the ambulance to the hospital. Ponyboy sat with her nknees to her chest and almost didn't blink at times. I was starting to get worried, Curly was her boyfriend, I could only imagine how she felt at the moment. I notofied Tim and Angela at what happened to Curly. I told Tim to meet me at the hospital.

"Ponyboy. What happened?" I asked.

Ponyboy only gaged. We were sitting outside the hospital room where Curly was being looked at, I noticed a trash can next to her, I pulled it infront of her so that if she had to puke, she could do it there. I looked at Ponyboy, she looked so scared.

"Ponyboy?" I asked. "Are you going to be okay?"

She shook her head no. I sighed, what am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas' POV<strong>

Fuck that little fucker Curly for everything! He ruined it all! Taking deep breaths to calm myslef, I couldn't help but feel rage coming to my heart. This was all his fault! If he hadn't fucked my girl, than nothing would have gone wrong! She's a Dally's girl, she belonges to me!

I stuffed some of my clothes into a big trunk.

I jingled the car keys in my pocket, making sure I had them on me. Grabbing the trunk, I walked down the stairs. I ran into Buck.

"Where ya' goin'?" He asked.

"Away, I'm done here in this bumfuck of a town." I yelled.

Buck held out his hand, I placed two hundrad bucks in his palm. I did owe him rent. He looked at me and spoke:

"That girl was innocent, you're about as low as they come, Dallas" He spat at me. I looked at him weird and frowned. Bastard. I wanted to punch him, but I had to get going, and take Ponyboy with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's POV<strong>

I looked at Ponyboy, I nearly cried. She looked so pale, she looked so hurt. Yet, there was a calm tone to her voice when she spoke-(which was barly) it has been a few hours and we're all waiting for the doctor to tell us what's wrong with Curly and if he's going to be okay.

I noticed Two-Bit had some animal cracker in his hand. You know the kind in the red box. He took out a tiger and ate it, then he ate a giraffe.

"Hey, Sodapop, the Giraffe tastes just like the Tiger!" Two-Bit laughed.

Sodapop craked a grin.

I could tell Ponyboy wasn't listening. She was staring at the wall next to her. Just then, the door opened and out came the Doc.

"Is Curly okay?" Darry asked.

"I'm not so sure, his injuries are very severe." The Doctor said. He looked at Ponyboy, then at me.

"Which one of you is his girlfriend?" He asked.

Ponyboy raised her hand. "Me."

"Well, he's been asking for his girlfriend, so you have five minutes before I have to go back to dealing with him" the Doctor said, he stepped aside and let Ponyboy go in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I felt horrible, every step I took, made my nausia go biserk and wild. As if I were going to fall right threw the flor, I walked in quietly and lightly. I looked at Curly his forhead and part of his head was bandaged, so was his firm chest. His hands and arms had white bandages, accept for his finger, which had a small cast.

"Curly?" I called.

Culry dind't respond, he started breathing slowly. I felt my heart beating at an abnormal beat, I thought I was going to fall because my knees felt weak. I was scared, I was so scared. What was I going to say when he woke up? I don't know what, or how I'm going to react when he wakes up, what if he wakes up?

"Pony..." A light moan came from his lips.

"Curly!" I gasped. "Curly! Hor are you? Are you alright?" Oh God, he's gonna' live, I'm so happy. I felt tears of joy come to my eyes, knowing that Curly is going to be alright.

"I...Hate you." He said. I froze, the world stopped turning, and I could barley breathe.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I...Hate you...I gave you...All that I did...And you betrayed...m-me." He breathed. "Get out...I hate you."

* * *

><p>Ponyboy left the room with a pale face. She didn't speak a word on the way home. She felt pain, and agony run threw her whole entire body. It hurt to move, it hurt to blink. It hurt to live. The same words ecoed in her mind:<p>

_"I hate you."_

Three words, that's all it took to shatter her whole world. She got what she deserved, and she knew it, but the truth hurt her badly.

Sodapop looked inside the room Ponyboy was currently laying face-down in her bed and smiled.

"Ponyboy?" He asked. "Dinner's ready, want to come out and eat?"

"No." Ponyboy said.

Sodapop was worried, Ponyboy hadn't been eating, or talking ever since she went to go see Curly. Sodapop and Darry both tried to go and see what happened at the hospital, but Curly wouldn't tell them a thing. The only person Ponyboy would let neer her was Johnny.

But even Johnny couldn't get her to speak.

It was around six at night when Dallas showed up at Ponyboy's window. He called for her outside, but that only caused Ponyboy to do somthing she never would of thought of doing, she called for Darry who showed up in her room in no time, seeing Dallas Winston outside Ponyboy's bedroom window drove him nuts.

(After a good chase around the block or so) Dallas and Darry did have a fist fight, Ponyboy didn't see a thing, she didn't want to. It would only remind her of how this was what she was getting what she deserved. It would be the last time she ever saw Dallas, but it would be the end of the lies, and the hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years later.<strong>

Ponyboy Curtis, ninteen years old walked slowly up the hill the grassy, covered in yellow and white violet-flower hill. To where two angel statues stood with the Name: Curtis Family engraved on the marble stone. Ponyboy knelt down the the snoten and smiled. Her mother's white dress fit her, showing off her slim body. It had long sleeves, a thin wiast, and a long, long dress that dragged at the end. She wanted to see them, one last time.

"Has it been five years, mom and dad?" She asked.

Ponyboy smiled, setting the two flowers she held in her hand next to the graves. Sighing once more, she started to walk away. Today was the day, five years ago, Mr. And Mrs. Curtis both had that fatal accident. It was also the day that Ponyboy was getting married. She felt horrible that they had to do it on her parent's death day, but she also wanted "them" to be there along side her as she walks to the man who she'll spend the rest of her life with.

Ponyboy put on her vail, then started to walk slowly down a rose-petaled isle. Tears of joy and a smile came on her face.

She still couldn't believe that HE forgave her. Though he did save her so long ago. He also told her that he hated her. Numerous times.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Her man asked.

Ponyboy looked up, Bright, green-hazel eyes and nodded. "I am..." She smiled.

Her man smiled. Kissing her lips, every cheered, and Ponyboy Curtis, knew she'd get used to the name Ponyboy Sheppard.

"I love you, Curly" Ponyboy smiled. Curly smiled back, he knew she was speaking the truth.

"I love you too, Ponyboy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, put this on Story alert, added this to faves, all of the above and then some. I want to thank you all so much! Also, to ClarkKentsGirl96, I knew you deserved this, Though I hope you still like it even if it's not what you expected. LOL. <strong>

**Reviwers:**

**minato4ever **

**HowDarlin **

**luckyiceskater **

**CarterCooper101 **

**ClarkKentsgirl96 :D**

**HON-freak98 **

**Forever Alexis **

**Lostboysfan123 **

**KateCurtis **

**Mrs. Lonely-I have nobody **

**phoward **

**Into The Firey Night **

**Mickiecuteknight **

**greaserforlife **

**Vampirelove101 **

**foxykitsuneyouko **

**Kaarie X **

**PonyboyandDallyLover7 **

**elex88 **

**and : Chillinwithmyfriends **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much. You all gave me your thoughts, Ideas, encouragement, and pointers for my crappy spelling and grammer. I want to thank you so much. I'd also like to thank, ClarkKentsgirl96 for some ideas, it really helped me with my writer's block when I had it or not. <strong>

**Now that I'm finished with this story, you'll probably see a lot of up-dates on my other ones. (Ha, Ha.) **

**Thank you so much, Stay gold. **

**-Kylelover101 (hannahmariesmith46)**


End file.
